999 Kyuubi
by KaiseRyuu
Summary: Masashi 'n Seishi decide to do a fusion story? Wha? Nevermind. Uzumaki Naruto leaves Konoha on a journey to gain strength to avenge Sandaime Hokage's death.
1. Chapter 1

999 Kyuubi/The Masashi Fusion Tale

"Speech"

"_Thoughts or important things, like books titles or such._"

"**Loud speech"**

Noises or sounds

……………………………………. Time-skip

A good Naruto Flash: http://dagobah.biz/flash/narutoff.swf

Check it out, NOW!

…

…

Just check it out, it's goooooood!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"ZZzzz…"

**RIIINGGG!!! **

A loud noise rang. "GAH!" A boy shouted and smashed the source of the sound, an alarm clock. "Huh…? Wha… oh yeah… School…Nu…" The boy mumbled still sleepy, today the boy was going to start at the Ninja Academy. The Boy had blond unruly hair pointing into every direction. The boy's eyes were cerulean blue. The boy stood up from his worn futon bed and walked to a sink, the boy turned on the cold water and splashed his face with it, "Ah, cold water!" The boy, named Uzumaki Naruto said while he shook his hair dry. "Okay, what clothes?" Naruto thought aloud and walked to an old closet and opened it, it was filled with Orange pants and black and gray T-shirts, "Hmm…this one looks good…" Naruto said and picked a random pair of clothes and put it on.

"Okay, breakfast and I'm off." Naruto said and walked to a small kitchen and opened a closet filled with… Cup Ramen. The orange wearing boy took one and walked to an old microwave oven and prepared the ramen and ate it in four minutes. After that the boy left the apartment running towards the academy Jiichan, an old man who was always kind to him, had showed to him. On the way a lot of people looked at him with dislike and contempt, though the child knew not what those looks meant, nor why they were given to him. Nonetheless the boy had always a smile on his face, and a cheery attitude bright enough to give life to an entire galaxy. Naruto ran with his short feet towards the academy when he tripped, not by accident, he knew as a man next to him had a smirk on his face. "Hey! Why'd you do that?" Naruto asked from the smirking man who simply looked at Naruto, and kicked him in the head making Naruto fall over. "Becuz I felt like it you shit." The man said and walked away. Naruto stood up and wiped away the blood from his forehead, as a wound had come from the kick, luckily the wound had already closed up. "Meany!" Naruto shouted and continued to run towards the academy, however to Naruto's bad luck the earlier process was repeated many times, a few times a lady might slap him in stead or instead of tripping him they might stand in his way not letting him pass. Naruto arrived at the academy just in time to see all the children enter and all their parents wave them off and wish things like; "Have a nice day and do your best!" and "Listen to what you're teachers tell you and do your best!". Naruto ignored all this and ran inside looking for the classroom he was supposed to be in, however when he arrived where the door was supposed to be at there was nothing but a wall there, so Naruto continued his search for the classroom not noticing the two adults talking to each other.

"What did you do?" One of them asked. "Oh nothing, just protecting my son…" the other one said. "Huh?" the first one asked. "I put a Genjutsu making it seem the door to the class is a wall…" the second one said. "Oh, good job, I hope the demon gets lost and doesn't find his way to class today." The first man said and walked away laughing. "Yeah!" The second one said and followed laughing as well. Naruto on the other hand was still looking around for the class room. "Huh? 107? My class is 49 meaning it's that way… but I came from there…" Naruto said and walked back to where he had come from earlier. After a few minutes of investigating he noticed his class where it should be, yet it wasn't there. "But…" Naruto said and touched the wall where he clearly remembered that a door had been. As soon as his hand touched the wall and applied some weight on it, it gave after and he fall through the wall, or more like the door opened. "Uzumaki Naruto?" A voice asked, it was a man looking at a paper in his hand. "Uh yes?" Naruto asked unsure if he had done something wrong. "What are you doing there, stop being an idiot and walk to you're sitting place!" The man, presumably his teacher shouted clearly irritated about something. "Right!" Naruto shouted and stood up dusting himself and walked to and empty seat and sat down. "_So is this what's going to change my life for forever?_" Naruto thought hopefully, remembering Jiichan's speech about how Academy would change his life. Naruto smiled and prepared for a new life to come.

…………………………………………………………………..

The day passed fairly well, nobody gave him hateful glares and he had fun, first they played a few name games to make everybody familiar with each other and then they talked about what they thought a Shinobi was, overall it was nice day. Now Naruto was walking home, and like you might guess it was the same like the morning though much more frequent as more people were on the streets now than on the morning. Naruto was feeling pretty tired so he decided to go into a shaded ally between two houses to take a rest from those 'meanies'. "_Could I afford some ramen at Ichiraku today…?_" Naruto thought and opened his wallet and looked at his money. "_Enough for one bowl…_" Naruto thought with a happy and relieved sigh as he leaned back against the wall. "Man! Nobody respects me…" A male voice reached Naruto's ears, making Naruto perk up. "That's cuz you're an idiot incapable of doing anything right." Another male voice said to the first.

"Oh whatever, you shut up." The first voice said back irritated. "Man I wish I was Hokage or something, and then everybody would respect me…" The first male said dreamily. "You, Hokage? You wish! Even if you made Hokage, nobody would respect a Hokage who almost got killed on a D-rank mission." The second voice said tauntingly while laughing. "S-shut up!" the first male said somewhat angrily. "_Become…Hokage? So everybody would respect me?_" Naruto thought about it, everybody would greet him with a happy smile and not be so mean to him, it would be like a heaven. "Well if we're going to be talking about becoming Hokage why won't you as well conquer the world?" The second male said mockingly, though as Naruto is not old enough to understand it, he takes it seriously.

"_If I cone-conquer the world, will everybody respect me?_" Naruto thought not hearing the rest of the conversation. "I'm going to conquer the world!" Naruto shouted determined as he stood up and clenched his fist. As he stood up his stomach growled, "Oh, right! Food!" Naruto shouted and bolted off with new found determination. At the ramen stand Naruto sat down and cheerfully exclaimed: "Gimme a miso ramen Old man!" "Sure thing Naruto, one miso ramen, coming right up." Teuchi, the owner or Ichiraku ramen, was one of the few people nice to Naruto along with his daughter, Ayame, who worked with him in the ramen stall. "Hey Old man, what does conquer mean? Nu…" Naruto asked slurping at his ramen. "Conquer? Well when you… well… if another ninja village attacked us and beat us, after which they would control over us than they would have conquered us…" Teuchi said looking at the boy, "Where did you here that word in the first case? It's not normal for someone you're age to know that word…" Teuchi asked looking at Naruto perk up. "Oh, I heard two people talk about how they would conquer the world…" Naruto said and swallowed some noodles. "Well you shouldn't listen to people like that, they're just some punks thinking they're somebody, if one should conquer the world they'd need unrivaled power and cunningness beyond imagination." Teuchi said hoping to discourage Naruto but only succeeding to fuel his determination even more. "Well see you later old man!" Naruto said after eating and leaving some money on the table. "See you again Naruto!" Teuchi shouted after him with a wave. Naruto walked slowly home as the sun began lowering and the moon rising. "So conquering the world means to beat everyone in the world…" Naruto thought aloud as he walked the already empty streets of Konoha. Naruto looked at the stars, "That means I have to be the strongest and the smartest person ever." Naruto said and clenched his fist and raised it to his eye level.

"Can I do it?" Naruto said and clenched his fist even harder so his knuckles became white. "Only one way to find out." Naruto said with a grin growing on his young face, he looked down from the stars back to the street. "Oh right! Home!" Naruto said as he began running home. Tomorrow he was going to be the best and strongest, and then, he was going to beat the world.

…………………………………………………………….

Time skip: Naruto age 12

…………………………………………………………………………..

A Figure is running in a forest, followed by several others. The first figure has been running for hours trying to lose the people following but is forced to stop as the forest suddenly ends to a high cliff, with a river flowing dangerously far away bellow, if the person jumped, the chances of survival would be low, but if the pursuers caught her, she would be dead for sure.

"What should I do…?" The girl, a very pretty one for that with long blonde hair flowing freely behind her reaching her heels, and wearing a green delicate dress with many incarnate golden markings on it, and a Azure stone shaped like a drop of water around her neck in a fine chain made out of silver. Her eyes a light green deep enough for anyone to lose themselves in them, but now they were frantically looking for a way to escape, there was another cliff at the other side of the river, but it was to far away for her to jump to, and knowing her pursuers they could easily jump over it. "There you are…trying to run away are you wench?" A man who jumped in front of the girl said, the man was ugly, to say the least, he had several scars on his face and he looked like he got beaten up regularly. "Yeah, what are you trying bitch? We had to run because of you… so we might as well take some relief out of your body…" A second man said wearing a body suit seemingly made out of several leather straps. "No…" The girl said backing a step back but stopped as her foot came to the edge of the cliff, "There's nowhere to run wench…" one of them said as he took a step closer to her. "No! S-stay back…!" the girl said and slowly turned around. "O-or I-I will jump…" The girl said and looked down to the fast flowing river, she would surely die from a fall from this height. "Oh, will you now? Bitch…" The other man said and took a step closer to her as well. "Y-yes…" The girl said and seemingly prepared to jump. "What do we do Aniki? The bitch says she's going to jump." One of the men said with little interest in his voice. "Well the boss said, bring her back or kill her." The other man said grinning like a mad man. The girl swallows and prepares to really jump, she had been bluffing but these men… she had to jump… She took a step back and prepared to die. "Hohooo… she's serious…" the man with leather straps said laughing. The girl took a deep breath and opened her arms, and leaned back, and fell…

The girl with long blond hair fell, she closed her eyes and prepared for the impact with the river flowing under her rapidly coming closer, and then she felt something catch her, and then the wind changed from blowing from underneath to blow from above her, as If she was moving upwards she slowly opened her eyes and saw the handsome figure of a blond man with whisker like scars on his cheeks. "Don't worry miss, you are safe now, for I, Uzumaki Naruto, am here now to save you." The blond man said with a smile. "Oh, Naruto-sama, I thank you for saving me…" The girl said and held to Naruto lovingly from her bridal position. "Who're you? Give us the wench!" A man said looking at the form of Naruto, Naruto was tall and had a golden cape around him flowing in the wind as well as black armored pants and combat boots. "Silence, I will not allow you to call a lady with a rude name like that!" Naruto exclaimed and flickered his hand making the two men fly away as if an invisible force had hit them. The girl looked up to the blonde man with sparkle's in her eyes, "Naruto-sama… I love y-"

………………………………………………

**RIIINNGG!!!!!** An extremely loud noise sounded. "Gah! Fuck you!" Naruto shouted and smashed the damned machine called an alarm clock. "What a weird dream…" Naruto said and shook his head, first of all; why would he talk like one of those people with sticks up their asses…and second of all why would he save some girl like that, she looked like some snob. "Whatever…" Naruto said and jumped up and picked up his orange pants and put them on. Next he put on his black T-shirt and his orange jacket with too long sleeves that had been folded. "Alright, some breakfast and I'm off." Naruto said and walked to his kitchen and made some ramen and ate it in a few minutes. After that he took his sandals. After that he left his apartment and ran off toward the academy, as a man tried to trip him Naruto jumped over the foot and kicked the man fairly lightly on his forehead. "Gah! Why you!" The man shouted flipping off the finger, like every day. Naruto turned around and ran backwards while flipping off the finger himself with a grin. "Hahaha! You can't even touch me!" Naruto shouted and turned around to continue running when suddenly a couple of shuriken flew of towards him, Naruto saw them coming and ducked the first wave and twisted himself so that none of the second wave touched him. As Naruto landed he threw a kunai with two strings attached, one string had a flash bomb attached, and the other had a smoke bomb. As the kunai flew where the shuriken had come from there was a light and a boom followed by curses.

"Hahaha! You guys suck!" Naruto shouted and continued running. He soon arrived at the academy where he saw nobody around, "Damn, I must be early…" Naruto said but shrugged after. "Might as well train…" Naruto said and walked to a fence and jumped over it and landed on the academy training grounds filled with different sorts of logs and bags hanging by strings. Naruto had been going for quite some time in the academy already, a few weeks ago he had failed the test to become a Genin the third time, and all his other friends had passed, while he was forced to join a younger group. Well not that he really had friends… he had three people he cared about: Jiji, Ayame-ane and Teuchi-old man, the guys at his previous class had been sometimes nice to him but mostly were like everybody else, there had been once a teacher with a scar across the bridge of his nose, the teacher had been nice to him for a while, until Naruto told him about his dream of conquering the world, the teacher had at that moment gone pale and left the room, the next day the teacher had been like before: like everybody else.

Naruto walked to a log and began doing a basic combo on it, kick to the knee, punch to the face, half closed palm punch to the throat finished by a round house kick to the head. Naruto continued doing this until he began hearing sounds of kids talking and playing around on the other side of the fence. "Hmm, I guess class is starting soon, it's just a fucking waste of time but Jiji said that if I don't participate he'll stop giving me allowance and that would be a pain…" Naruto said cursing as he jumped over the fence joining his Class mates. "Naruto!" A high pitched shout carried over all the other noises making Naruto perk slightly. "You were in the training fields again weren't you?!" A girl, shouted though not as loud as before. The girl was wearing a standard Kunoichi suit and had green hair in a ponytail. "Uh…no…" Naruto lied with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "You know very well it is forbidden to be there without an instructor watching over you, you could get hurt and that will look bad for the academy." The girl said scolding. "You have no idea… if I got hurt the teachers would throw a party…" Naruto said with little interest over the girl, she was called Hikari and she was basically a teachers pet and the strongest and most talented according to the teachers, get the hint? "What? Now that's stupid. Now promise you won't ever again do it." Hikari said hoping she could get Naruto in her leash, yes not only was she a teachers pet but she was also a manipulative little girl who had dirt on everybody. "I promise never to get caught again…" Naruto said with his right arm lifted above his heart and all. "Good, now… Hey! That's not what I meant!" Hikari said looking at Naruto shrug, "And?" Naruto asked looking back at the crazy girl with little interest.

"Urgh! Whatever! Uzumaki, you better not get in my way. Got it?" Hikari said and was about to walk away but Naruto stood in her way. "…are you stupid or deaf?" Hikari asked looking at Naruto; she lifted her finger at his face and warned him. "My dad is a friend of the teacher, if I want to, my father could have you're life ruined…" Hikari said warning Naruto. "Oh? I see, well excuse me your royal Bitchiness…" Naruto said and stepped aside and bowed to Hikari. "…Argh, you are so stupid!" She shouted and walked off leaving a laughing Naruto behind. "Idiot…" Naruto laughed and walked in as his class was about to start. He walked to his class room and sat down in the highest row in the seat furthest away from the teacher, slowly more people began coming in and sitting down, as the lesson began the teacher, a silver haired teacher called Chibo who seemed to dislike more than most people. Chibo had recently replaced their last teacher, Mizuki who had apparently tried to betray the village by stealing a very important scroll by tricking some dumb-ass to sneak in and take the blame, however another Chuunin had stopped the plans and cleared the charges placed on the dumb-ass. Chibo handed a paper to Hikari, who had like always managed to become the teachers favorite. "Class, stand up!" she said in a clear and high voice making everybody but Naruto stand up, Naruto got away from being noticed as he was behind rows of people. "Class, greet!" She said again. "**Good morning Chibo-sensei…**" the class chorused and again Naruto did not. "Class, sit." She said and the class followed suit. "I'm starting the name calling now…" Hikari said and began saying names with a "Here" or a "Yeah" Coming to every Name.

The lesson went pretty normal, Chibo talked about the first Shinobi war along with the background politics leading to it, Naruto was listening half interested about how a stupid Son of a Mizukage went to Kumogakure boasting about his abilities and got himself killed and the Mizukage though he hated his son was looking for away out from a bribe/sex scandal that had to do with some shaved donkeys along with several questionable Raiton Jutsus so he declared war on Kumo, soon Kumo made an alliance with Ame and Kiri allied them selves with Tsuchi, and as The war began, Tsuchi accidentally, though this has been debated on, killed a Konoha team on a mission involving Konoha in the war, soon Suna made a pre-emptive strike against Tsuchi as they feared the power of the Tsuchikage, and in a week there was a war. Naruto could only laugh at the stupidity of old men. "Okay, fifteen minute break and then we have Taijutsu at the Academy grounds." Chibo said. The students began leaving the class through the door so Naruto decided to use the window, as he jumped out he heard a scream sounding oddly familiar, like Hikari so he decide to run for cover so she wouldn't catch and scold him. As he took cover behind a tree he heard: "Naruto no baka! Get back here! You are not allowed to jump out of the window!" Hikari shouted looking down the second floor hoping to find Naruto as Naruto shrugged and left for the Academy grounds, he jumped over the fence like earlier and began training again. He got a good fifteen minutes of training before the rest of the class arrived through the gate that Chibo had unlocked. "Na-ru-to!!" Hikari began, "Naruto, what are you doing here already?" Chibo asked. Naruto looked back at the log he had been kicking and kicked it again, only this time with his full strength shattering it.

"Training." Naruto said and looked at Chibo bored. "sigh you…" Chibo looked ready to explode. "As punishment run around Konoha three times and then come back here." Chibo said controlling his temper, three times around was a pretty harsh punishment in the academy but to Naruto is was nothing, he wasn't called the Stamina Freak for nothing, or Prank Master for that either. "Yes sensei!" Naruto said and began running for the Konoha gates, knowing that the entire Academy grounds was going to smell like hell inside a sailors boot in about three minutes… True to his guess there were several screams and a "**Naruto!!!**" Heard across the village hidden in the leaves.

"That'll teach 'em about telling me what to do." Naruto said grinning as he jogged along side the wall going around Konoha. A few minutes later and the laps finished Naruto returned to the academy grounds to see a fuming Chibo standing there with his arms crossed. "Uzumaki Naruto…Ninjutsu; god awful. Genjutsu; don't even let me get started. Taijutsu, nonexistent, you simply brawl you're way around... respect for authority? No you probably don't have that either. Now tell me, how do you plan to graduate with these records, nobody would like to work with you." Chibo said scolding while looking at the innocent looking Naruto. "Why don't you set a goal for yourself, like become Hokage or something… at least stop destroying other students possibilities of becoming something." Chibo said with an angry look at the half blond. "Destroy their possibilities? Hah! Those whiney-ass pussies are gonna get killed on their first mission!" Naruto shouted defiantly while laughing. Chibo sighed, and suddenly he bounced at Naruto with a kunai drawn intending to cut Naruto. Naruto blocked it with relative ease with a kunai he had whipped out from his sleeve.

"Ha? What are you doing Chibo-sensei? Teachers are not allowed to assault students." Naruto said mockingly as he pushed Chibo back and threw him back a few meters. "You are strong, that you are demon." Chibo said with a mad gleam, "For so long I've waited for an opportunity to kill you, and finally its here…" Chibo said and drew another Kunai into his other hand. "I won't let you harm the other students anymore…" Chibo said madly. "How about we make a deal? If I win, I get to graduate, if you win you can kick me out of the academy?" Naruto said hoping to get out of the hell hole known as the academy. "No that won't be necessary…as I am going to kill you now!" Chibo shouted and jumped up into the air and threw the kunai and began doing the seals for Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu, or otherwise known as the Great fireball technique(I know some say this is a Uchiha only technique but bear with me, in the anime some non Uchiha chuunins use it. Unless Itachi really fuckt it up.). Naruto deflected the kunai with ease and watched Chibo do the seals and movements, memorizing everything, as any Jutsu a Chuunin used could be very useful. Chibo drew a deep breath and exhaled a large ball of fire that moved rapidly towards Naruto, Naruto flinched but gathered his thoughts quickly and jumped out of the way, Chibo was waiting and threw a volley of shuriken at Naruto. "Shit!" Naruto shouted and got hit by several, Chibo walked closer and looked at the bleeding limbs of Naruto that Naruto had used to shield himself. "Haha…looks like I win…" Chibo said and got ready to do a final stab when Naruto puffed in a cloud of smoke into a log. "What? Kawarimi…!" Chibo seethed angrily, Naruto, who was in a tree hiding, grinned. "Chibo-sensei, you forgot one important aspect of being a ninja…tools." Naruto whispered and pulled a string, causing the ground underneath Chibo to rise and reveal to be net, with Chibo in it. "WHIO!" Chibo cut the net with a kunai and landed with a soft thud, with in mind even more ways to torture Naruto, however as he turned around to look to his left Naruto foot smashed into his chin making his jaw bone almost shatter. Before Chibo could recover Naruto hit him with an axe kick on his shoulder making Chibo fall over in pain as his shoulder got dislocated. Naruto looked at the form of his beaten sensei. "If were done here I'm going now, I got some training to do." Naruto said and walked away from the whimpering form of Chibo holding onto his shoulder.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Naruto left the academy grounds and walked to the forest so he could train on that Move Chibo did earlier, True, he sucked on all of his current Jutsu but they were useless anyway, Bunshin; A mirage of yourself, yeah that would be so useful in a fight, transformation, Well he had mastered that one. Well Kawarimi was good to lure an opponent in towards you. But that fire thing was so awesome, if he mastered that he would be so much stronger than before. Naruto tried to remember the seals as he sat down in a clearing in the forest outside of Konoha. "_Serpent, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger. At the first four Chibo seemed to concentrate on gathering Chakra, to the lungs I guess as he breathed fire. At the Horse seal he began inhaling as much air as possible and then finally after the tiger seal he breathed fire. Alrighty, I'm gonna try it._" Naruto thought and stood up; he did the seals and breathed out; only succeeding in making a strong gust of wind, no fire. "Wha?" Naruto looked baffled; he wasn't expecting it to be harder than that.

"_Okay, where do I get fire to come from? It has to be at the mouth, if it were inside he'd die by being burned from the inside…_" Naruto thought and did the seals again, this time he tried to make the chakra spin around, thinking the friction might make the chakra lit up, no success though came out from that idea. Naruto tried and tried again, the sun went down and night fell, but Naruto continued to try. He had managed to make a small flame by concentrating on making a flame instead of trying to inhale as much air as possible, now he had to combine these two so it would become a big ball of fire. Naruto stood up and did the seals concentrating on creating the heat, then he did the next seal and inhaled a massive amount of air, his lung had widened considerably from the constant stretching, and then he combined the heat, the chakra and the air with the final seal and exhaled, creating a large ball of fire that lasted for several seconds. As the fire died down Naruto took a deep breath of air back into his empty lungs and sat down with a thud. Naruto heard the sound of somebody clapping behind the tree next to him and turned around to see who it was, he relaxed with a smile as Sandaime Hokage walked out. "Very good Naruto, I see you figured the technique out all by yourself from only watching it being done, in a combat situation no less." Sandaime said with a smile, which however turned less happy in a second.

"I also hear you fought and beat you teacher Chibo-kun, he is in the hospital and I heard he has a fractured chin and his shoulder was dislocated… do you have anything to say for yourself Naruto?" Sandaime said with a grim tone of voice. Naruto said nothing, only looked up at the man in robes. The Hokage sighed and walked next to Naruto and sat down next to him. "You can't behave like this Naruto; the council is on my back even without you causing trouble all the time…" Sandaime said and sighed. "Sorry… I just couldn't help myself, he is an asshole and he rarely teaches me anything. And I… just decide to kick his ass." Naruto said apologizing. "…Oh well, he'll be fine, but you need to control yourself Naruto, you are stronger than most people. Now tell me about how you learned that Jutsu while we walk back to the village." Sandaime said and stood up as did Naruto. "Well I saw him behave like he was getting ready to do a Jutsu so I began to pay close attention on what he would do…" Naruto began explaining while the two walked back to the village.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"And so I realized that I needed to use the seals to create a heat and then keep it warm while I inhaled and then release and combine both making the fire ball." Naruto said while slurping his favorite flavor of ramen; Miso with Barbeque pork on top, extra spiced of course. Sandaime laughed, "You are the peculiar one Naruto, you suck in school but you shine in a fight." He said laughing while Naruto grinned widely. The two laughed and ate for fifteen minutes or so until Sandaime stood up, "Sorry Naruto but I have a meeting to attend to, I'll see you again." Sandaime said and left, Naruto waved and ordered another bowl of ramen and began happily eating, unknowing of the tragedy of yet to come. Sandaime Shunshined to his office where two other people were waiting, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado, they were old teammates of Sandaime and had been always toe to toe against him. "Well what is this meeting about?" Sandaime asked with a small smile still left on his face from before. "We have decided that you are too loose on the demon, so we have decided to remove you from you're position, but knowing you're political power, we have decided to take it to further actions…" Homura said looking at Sandaime with Sharp eyes.

"Excuse me?" Sandaime said shocked hoping he had heard wrong, if he wasn't there to protect Naruto, than Naruto would be in trouble. Both Homura and Koharu looked at Sandaime and blurred appearing in front of him with Kunai stabbed in his stomach. "We have decided to kill you." The two said and let go of Sandaime, making him fall backwards and stumble slightly before coughing up some blood and falling on the floor, dead. "Now for the demon." Koharu said and looked out from the balcony window over Konoha. Naruto Meanwhile was happily slurping his ramen and was about to drink a sip of water from his mug, only to notice that the mug had a large crack on it, and broke apart spilling the water over the table. "…" Naruto was not usually a superstitious person, but he had a very bad feeling right now. Naruto took some money and paid for the ramen and stood up to leave, as he exited the ramen bar he heard the speakers used for larger announcements go on. "buzz People of Konoha, I have sad news for you, today only a few minutes ago our beloved leader Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Sousuke has been killed by the Kyuubi. For now the control of Konoha has been moved to Koharu Utatane. Also the law stating the silence over the Kyuubi has been erased. We ask of you to inform all of the true identity of the Kyuubi and the help of all in the hunt of the Kyuubi, that is all.buzz" The raspy voice from the speakers said and as it stopped Naruto felt the urge to run, knowing something was up he followed his instincts and ran, as he ran he began hearing shouts all over the village, "**Kill the demon**!" Was what they shouted and Naruto, remembering being called a demon often ran even faster. Naruto saw an alley and ran in its shadows and ran up to its end where there was a ladder to the roof of the building, Naruto climbed soundlessly up jumped on the roof and lay down on his stomach not to be seen. And then he listened…He could hear many things, people rallying up and searching for the "Demon" which Naruto feared he was. Also, that broadcast was odd, "What the hell is going on here…" Naruto said remembering the announcement. _"I need to see Jiichan, but what if… he's dead… NO._" Naruto realized that possibility and gasped. "He can't be… right?" Naruto asked himself and realized it was almost the only explanation, Naruto fought back tears.

"No he CAN'T be…" Naruto said and stood up, intending to go find out. Jiji had said he had a meeting, so he would be in his office right? Naruto clenched his fist, took a deep breath and bolted of in a run on top of the roof; he ran to the edge and jumped, landing on the next house's roof. Naruto continued moving on the roof tops to remain unnoticed by the rallying villagers. He arrived soon at the Hokage building and took of on a sprint on the roof he was on and jumped doing a flip in the air flying through a window landing inside the Building in a rain of glass, he saw one, two, three people, damn, he needed to get one floor upwards and fast. "Hey, what the?" A Boy in his fifteens asked was he saw the rain land on the carpet, the next thing he knew he was out cold due to the sandal that had printed its mark on his face. Same happened to his two friends and the last person, a Chuunin who looked tired. "Good thing I had the advantage of surprise…" Naruto said running down the hallway towards the stairs.

Nobody was in the way so Naruto hoped for the best. Naruto ran up the stairway and past the guard and secretary in a mad dash for the door to the office. Naruto jumped and kicked the door open landing inside rolling around on his back. Naruto stood up and saw the chair where Sandaime used to sit and smoke his pipe, it was turned around so Naruto couldn't see who it was, however there was smoke coming from there, like from a pipe. "Jiichan?" Naruto asked, the chair turned around, an old man was sitting there, with a pipe in his mouth. "Oh my, what good luck I have, for you to come here Uzumaki Naruto, no, Kyuubi no Kitsune!" The man said and stood up. Naruto didn't move, he slowly opened his mouth, "Where's Sandaime?" Naruto asked with his fists clenched. The man looked surprised but laughed, "He's right there, he's just taking a nap, but he won't be waking up…" The man said and pointed at the floor behind the desk in front of the chair. Naruto took slowly a step, and another one, and saw it, the body of Sarutobi."Jiichan…" Naruto said and fell to his knees with tears coming down freely from his eyes.

"Oh? A demon can cry? Well don't you worry, he's in heaven where you can't reach him you demon, and now you are going to hell by my hands, Homura Mitokado is my name!" Homura, the man said and drew a long three headed lance from a sheath hung on his back. Naruto stood up. With the tears dry already… and red chakra began to appear around him.

"**You murderer…I'LL KILL YOU!!**" Naruto shouted and jumped at Homura who grinned and swiped with his Lance hitting Naruto in the shoulder, and making him fall to the ground. "No… to insure the success of Konoha's new Hokage, my sister Koharu, you will be executed in a public ceremony." Homura said while he pinned Naruto to the ground with his foot, Homura did a seal and his fingertips seemed to light aflame, Homura cut Naruto's blue shirt open and hit around the seal on the struggling Naruto with the flames, making odd markings around it. Naruto tried his best to get away but the man was stronger than Naruto could imagine, and when he hit his stomach, Naruto was swept with a wave of pain making him pass out as well as making the red chakra disappear. "There, that should do it…" Homura said and he put his Lance back on his back, lifted Naruto up with one hand and called some Chuunin's. As the Chuunin's arrived he gave them clear orders. "Do not kill him; he is to be perfectly alive for the public execution. And go tell the villagers to stop the search, and where the hell is my sister!" Homura swore getting pissed of waiting for his sister to be ready for the clan meeting, she arrived shortly after. "Lets go, by the way, I just caught the demon brat and had this lovely idea, how about we execute him publicly during the ceremony in where you take the leadership of Konoha." Homura said with a smile. "Sounds like an excellent idea my dear brother." Koharu said smiling back as they walked to the meeting to be held.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kyuubi felt his container draw his chakra and so he lifted his head. "**What's going on?**" Kyuubi asked bored. He searched the recent memories and found out some interesting things, like the old man was killed, a coup d'tat and a fight, Kyuubi saw the man prepare the Gogyō Fūin being prepared by the man and panicked, if the man used it Kyuubi would lose his ability to heal the container or provide chakra, so in his last second he sent chakra to the boys ears enhancing them for a few hours, and then, all went black for Kyuubi.

………………………………………………………………………………….

"What is going on?! We hear an announcement about Sandaime dying and his position going to Koharu Utatane!" The clan head for the Inuzuka clan, Inuzuka Tsume shouted. "The Kyuubi has killed Sarutobi and ran away, but I caught him. Koharu shall be the Godaime Hokage, Sandaime died because he was too soft on the demon, and the demon got enough time to recover it's powers and so it killed Sousuke. During the ceremony where my sister shall be made Hokage, the demon shall be executed!" Homura said in a loud and clear voice that everyone heard. There were murmurs and whispers but all seemed to accept this new turn of events. "Then so it shall be, on first day of the next month, my sister, Koharu Utatane shall become the Fifth Hokage of Konoha!" Homura shouted.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Naruto woke up with a groan; he looked around and saw he was in sort of dank place, with rats running around no less. Naruto noted as he saw a rat. He looked around and noted that it was a small stone room, like a sewer, or a jail cell underground. "Oh fuck…" Naruto groaned. He lost, he realized. "Damn…" Naruto swore and sat up, he noted that his legs and hands had been tied, his hands behind his back also, Naruto used some chakra on his shoulder forcibly popping it out of its socket, Naruto winced slightly but did it again with his other shoulder, now that his hands had more freedom he moved the under his feet so they were in front of him. Naruto popped back his shoulders with a wince and a curse and began chewing the ropes, three bites and he was free, next he did it to the rope constricting his feet, three bites again and he felt the blood return to his feet. Naruto massaged his arms and ankles while thinking back. Sandaime was dead… and he was going to be executed unless he got out. Naruto stood up wobbly and stood still for a few seconds to regain his sense of balance, when done Naruto walked to the door, it was solid iron, Naruto wouldn't be able to break it even if he had both time and freedom to do as much noise as possible.

"Hmm…" Naruto walked to the wall made out of stone and checked it, the stone was harder than the stone he could break so that possibility was out as well, maybe the floor? Naruto checked every square inch but found nothing on the floor, "The ceiling?" Naruto looked up and saw only shiny steel, or metal of some sort. Naruto sighed and sat down. How would he be able to escape from here…? Naruto looked around for a torch to warm himself with in the cold cell but found none, nor any other light sources for that matter and yet it was very light in his cell, almost as light as outside. No more like in a hospital, but yet there was no light-source in his cell. Naruto walked to the wall and knocked his finger on it; sounded like solid hard rock to him… But you have to try, right? So Naruto hit with his full strength only to cry out in pain while blowing at the sore fist. hahahaha Naruto heard a faint laugh and looked around, nobody was there. Naruto tried smelling but noticed nothing, except a sweet scent in the air… wait what? Sweet? Naruto looked at the other walls suspiciously and did a jump kick at one wall, and another kick at another one, and a spinning kick at the door. Nothing, all sounded like solid rock, wait, the iron door didn't vibrate at all, iron should vibrate if he kicked it, unless there was no air behind it allowing it to vibrate.

"_So basically, I'm in a cube formed cell surrounded completely by rock, even the door, but then how was I moved here if there is no door…and the laughing, and the smell, something's funny here…_" Naruto thought while looking around suspiciously and then he heard a laugh again, though this time it wasn't a deep rumble but childish giggle, like the difference between a child and a man… as the laughing continued Naruto was able to trace it coming from above as he looked up with out a warning the laughing stopped. "Something's above…" Naruto whispered and returned to look down, Naruto moved around again as if inspecting the walls but only really listening closely for those odd sounds, Naruto however soon noticed that something was up with his hearing, he could clearly hear himself breathe as if he was breathing into a microphone, and his heart beat he could hear clearly as well. Naruto stopped paying attention to these and went back to listening for those odd laughs, he heard some talking, at the level of whispers, so he concentrated harder, and the he could hear; "Look son, do you see? That is the demon that held the village of Konoha hostage by hypnotizing the last Hokage, oh he was a fine man but he couldn't resist that demons powers…" A manly voice whispered, Naruto heard. "Oh? That boy! You always told me to stay away from him, because he's the Kyuubi!" A child's voice whispered,

Naruto froze. "_´Kyuubi?_" Naruto thought shocked, now that he tried to think clearer he remembered all the names and the beatings, it kind of made sense… But even so, if he was a demon, than the villagers were devils when compared to him. Naruto looked up, and decided to try an idea of his. "Haaa…." Naruto took a deep breath of air and summoned chakra all over his body and prepared to jump, his body tightened like a spring to the max, and then; Boom! Naruto jumped with his back hitting the ceiling that broke apart like a glass, above was rows of seat filled with people eating sweets and popcorn pointing down at where he had just been. Naruto did a flip in mid-air and landed with a thud, everybody went silent; Naruto stood up straight and opened his eyes "Boo…" Naruto said in a sarcastic tone. "Ahhh! The demon broke loose! Were all going to die!" some people shouted as the crowd panicked and tried to get out from the nearest exit, Naruto used the confusion and ran out through a hatch in the ceiling probably leading to some electric cables for the lights. Naruto crawled in the layer between the ceiling and another ceiling until he found another hatch; he opened it and jumped out into the sunlight. "Whoa!" Naruto took a deep breath of air and looked around, he was at the theater district, good, it was close to the eastern gate. Naruto saw the gate and did a mad dash towards it; he needed to get out of the village, and quick! Naruto jumped on the roof tops and jumped down on the ground scaring the guard, "WAAH! Oh you scared me, don't do tha- Hey! It's the demon!" The guard shouted before he was introduced to Naruto's foot. Naruto was about to run out of the gate but decided to not to do it, he instead took the guard and dragged him into the shadows and Henged into him. Naruto took the place where the guard had just lied down on and waited, a few seconds later a few other guards came dashing towards him, Naruto got weakly up and pointed at the forest.

"H-he ran that way… the Kyuubi, it's on the loose…" Naruto said imitating the guards voice and pretended to pass out. The Guards all ran to the forest to look for "Kyuubi" while Naruto got up and dragged the guard back to where he had been and tied the guard up with the mans own ninja wire. Naruto took another Henge turned into a man in his twenties wearing a basic Chuunin's outfit and walked towards the ninja shops in the shopping district. If he was going to leave, then why not leave with a bang…Naruto found one shop with no customers and a bored teenager picking his nose on the counter. "How can I serve you?" the teenager said while ruffling his bushy black hair. Naruto Put his hand at his chin and looked like he was thinking, "Show me you're explosive, smoke, flash and boom tags." Naruto said sounding like an average ninja, "This way…" The teen said and took Naruto to a closet and opened it revealing several large piles of seal tags.

"Thanks." Naruto said with a smile and chopped the teenager in the neck knocking him out, Naruto dragged the guy behind the counter and checked if anybody was in the back, luckily it seemed like the owner was out on lunch. Naruto took a bag and filled it with the tags and some ninja wires and a few makabishi seals. Naruto looked at the walls for any nice weapons he could take now that he was shopping with an endless credit, And saw a large foldable shuriken that was real nice and could be hidden underneath his jacket so he took it and hid it under his jacket in his belt so that he could easily pull it out in case of danger. (A/N: It looks like the ones that Mizuki used in the canon but are foldable like the one Sasuke uses from time to time.) There was also some nice shiny new Shuriken and Kunai packages that Naruto noticed, Naruto grinned and took a new bandage roll and wrapped it around his right thigh and took a knee holster and filled it with some brand new projectiles. Then he took an extra sized belt package and filled with the basic stuff; Kunai, Shuriken, Scrolls, extra bandages, empty tags and some wire. After that, he checked for anything else useful: there was a nice shiny Katana on the wall but decided not to take it, it would only get in the way. Then he saw a Black cloak with a hood that looked useful so he took it and folded it into the bag (AN: Like the Akatsuki cloak only with a hood on it, oh and no clouds.) Naruto tied up the guy with some more wire and stuffed some rags he had found in the back of the shop in his mouth.

After that he left leaving the tag on 'Closed' at the door. After that Naruto walked around placing random seals at random places where they couldn't be found easily with some chakra infused, so they would activate at his mark, At every gate Naruto left two or three Makabishi tags just for fun. He Left some ninja wires in between buildings everywhere he could at ankle height, so people would trip when running. After finishing that Naruto left for a last round in Konoha, He ended up at Ichiraku ramen, which happened to be the only place untagged except the Hokage monument. He sat down and ordered a Miso ramen with extra spices as well as pork, though as the owners, An old man and his daughter, took the order they seemed slightly down. When Naruto was finished he stood up to leave getting a shout from the owner of the stall. "Hey! Where do you think you're going with out paying!" The owner, Teuchi shouted though nobody else but he, his daughter, Ayame, and Naruto noticed. Naruto, still in his Henge dropped his acting on the voice and said: "Put it on my tab old man." And left, leaving the stunned two behind. Naruto walked to the Northern gate and exited with a wave to the guards who wished him good luck on his mission, like they always did to ninja leaving the village. Naruto walked for a few hours until he reached the top of a mountain surrounding Konoha and looked back with a grin, Naruto lifted his right hand and did the Tiger seal with it, "Enjoy you're party Konoha, the Village hidden in the leaves, and Jiichan, I'll come back some day and avenge you, but for now, I need to get stronger. Bye, for now. KAI!" Naruto said and activated the hundreds of explosions, flashes, smokescreens and high volume 'booms' sounds all around Konoha causing chaos. Naruto turned around and took the cloak from the bag and put it on as he dropped the empty bag behind. Naruto put it on but didn't close it or put up the hood as it was warm. Naruto jumped up into a tree and began jumping away, destination: Fire Countrys Northern border.

………………………………………………….

Naruto was roasting a bunny he caught earlier now on a fire, he had traveled for a few hours and was half way to the border, Naruto had decided to go to the Waterfall country as it was a small country with a small hidden village where he could rest for a while. The sun was going down already so Naruto decided to do some training, he ate the rabbit and put out the fire. He searched for a good spot where he could train, he found an opening next to a river that was perfect, he began by picking up a leaf that was on the ground and began hovering it on his palm with his chakra, it required some chakra control so it was a good exercise, though it had gotten easy already. Naruto began slowly spinning his chakra so the leaf would spin as well, when it was spinning fast enough Naruto threw it at a tree; the leaf lodged deep in the tree even though it was much softer than the tree. Naruto pulled out the Fuuma Shuriken he had stolen earlier and began practicing throwing it on the tree, after a few minutes of practicing he tried to add a ninja wire on it to gain control over its flight path, only resulting in the string being turned into a birds nest as it had gotten in the blades. So Naruto practiced with the Fuuma shuriken for a few hours until it was completely dark. Naruto stopped training and set up a fire where he had done it earlier and left, he walked to a tall tree a ten meters or so away from the fire, that would act as a bait for intruders. Naruto climbed up and took a comfortable position in the tree and promptly fell asleep.

Naruto had a few nightmares about how Sandaime had been killed and such so he woke up quite a few times from his sleep. The Next morning Naruto woke up at the crack of dawn, he went to the spot yesterday and stretched and loosened up for an hour and then did some light kick and punch practice at a tree and then he took a bath in the river. He dried himself with his cloak and hung it to dry while he searched for food, he found some edible herbs and berries that'd have to do. Naruto walked back to his cloak and put it on while he ate the berries and herbs with a sour face, it didn't compare to ramen. After that Naruto began running again hoping to reach the border today. So he looked up and noted that the trees here were to young so he would have to travel by running on the ground. "Troublesome…" Naruto muttered and began running again.

………………………………………………………………………

Naruto was at a border that was right, but not exactly the border he wanted to be at, as the border he was at was a border between forests, and desert, he had gone too much to the west and end up in the Land of the Wind, "Oh…Fuck it all…" Naruto cursed and entered the desert, he had no idea where he was so might as well go to the desert, or maybe not but Naruto was feeling lucky, very lucky one might say. So Naruto began wandering in the desert, he walked in what he thought a straight line when he was actually walking in a slight curve to the left.

………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto had now been walking two days straight in the desert, and still no signs of anything, "I'm…so…fucking…stupid…" Naruto mumbled as he took step after step in the endless hell of the desert. Naruto continued to walk until he saw a cliff, "_shadow_" he thought and began walking to it and sat down in its shade for a brake. He sat there for a few minutes when a large snake, and I mean huge, it was so long it could possibly wrap it self around the Hokage tower three times, appeared and crashed down where Naruto was resting, Naruto however using the last drips of strength jumped out of the way, though it was short lived as the snake came attacking at Naruto again, this time as the beast neared Naruto's vision went blurry and his legs felt like spaghetti as the beast neared Naruto was almost ready t die, when a blur appeared and took Naruto into the safety of the mountains where the huge snake couldn't come in fear of killing itself by falling on sharp rocks. Naruto opened his eyes slowly to see a large light-brown wolf in front of him. "Whaz? Naruto looked at the wolf with wide eyes, "Nice dogg-" Naruto passed out from exhaustion. The wolf looked at the boy in front of him for a while but then left. Naruto slept for a few hours and then woke up, he sat up and wondered where he was, "I remember a snake…" Naruto said scratching his head trying to remember what had happened after that. Then he looked up, to see a large wolf looking at him. Naruto lifted his hand and greeted,

"Yo…" Naruto said with his eyes closed in a foxy way. The wolf seemed to laugh, knowing Naruto's brains wasn't fully working yet. "So… oh yeah, thanks for saving me earlier from the snaky guy…" Naruto said pointing into a random direction that was supposed to represent 'back there'. "No worries…" The wolf said with a nod, Naruto nodded, "Cool…" Naruto said and looked at the wolf. Naruto's eyes went wide like saucers, "Did you just talk?!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up pointing at the wolf. "Well yeah…hey wait a minute! You understand what I'm saying?!" The wolf shouted panicking. "Yeah…" Both the wolf and Naruto said to each other, "Okay this is freaky…" Naruto said slightly alarmed. "Yeah tell me about it…" the wolf said, "So…I'm Naruto…" Naruto said and extended his hand to shake it. "I'm Zero…" the wolf said and looked at the hand and sniffed at it. "So… what do we do now?" Naruto asked slightly bored. "Well you could start by telling me what the hell are you, a human, doing here in the desert?" Zero asked looking at Naruto like he was stupid. "I just went out for a walk…" Naruto said trying to act innocent. "Who the hell just takes a walk into the desert? Without water? Without food? Without a guide? An idiot that's who!" Zero shouted with his head the size of a demons while Naruto sweat dropped. "Uh…sorry?" Naruto tried Making a vein appear on Zero's head.

"Sorry?grumble idiot humans…" Zero mumbled and began walking away. Naruto stood up and followed after the wolf, they walked and jumped through cliffs and sand when finally the wolf turned around to look at Naruto. "What are you? Nobody has ever been able to follow me, even without me running at full speed but you stayed behind even at full speed, who? No what are you?" Zero asked looking suspiciously at Naruto. "Me? I… think I'm a demon…" Naruto said looking at his feet while kicking some pebbles. "Demon…? Gahahhahahahhaha!!" Zero began laughing his ass of on the sand while pointing at Naruto with his paw, "You? A demon? Hahahahaaahhhaa…good joke kid…" Zero said still laughing while Naruto looked ready to explode. "I'm serious you furball, in my village everybody hated and beat me up, and they always called me a demon." Naruto said trying to convince the Wolf crying as he tried to stop laughing. "Oh? Is that right mister I'm-a-demon Hah!" Zero said and got up and dusted himself.

"Well no matter, we're almost at my den, from there I'll get you out from the desert tonight, its to hot still so you'll have to rest demon." Zero said snickering as he walked towards a large cliff. Naruto followed pouting about the stupid wolf until they came to the cliff and entered a large cave. "You'll rest here, I'm going to go hunt…" Zero said and left, Naruto sat there for a few minutes and then got up and exited the cave and climbed to the top of the cliff. "Whoah!! Nice view!" Naruto shouted looking over at the desert, with the lowering sun giving the sands a red hue it looked slightly as if a sea of blood had been taken into a still photo. Naruto looked around for anything edible but found nothing on the desert, then he looked up, there were several scavenger birds flying above expecting and waiting Naruto to pass out so they could eat him. Naruto licked his lips and lifted his right hand to his belt and moved it behind him, grabbing the large foldable shuriken and unfolding it in one swift flick of the wrist. "Lunch!!!" Naruto shouted and threw the shuriken in the air with all his might; and soon down came a rain of blood, two halves of a bird and a metal star that lodged itself in the cliff rock dangerously near where Naruto was.

"Woah… to close…" Naruto said and slowly backing away from the star that fallen almost In his crotch. Naruto took the shuriken, threw it in the air again and caught it and folding it in one smooth maneuver, Naruto placed it back in his belt after checking it for any damage from the fall, then he took the bird halves and pluck all the feathers of and removing all the unwanted intestines and guts and then took it inside to the cave, Naruto pulled out some ninja wire and put the bird halves hanging to the ceiling of the cave and began cooking one half with his Fiery breath. (Katon. Goukakyuu no Jutsu for those who didn't guess) Fifteen minutes later Zero came back without any prey, "Sorry, I got nothing so we're gonna have to starve for the momen-" Zero stopped talking as the blood entered his nose. "Yo Zero, I caught some chicken, I left some uncooked for ya." Naruto said taking a break from roasting the chicken and pointing at the other half. "Uh? How… did you catch that bird?" Zero asked bewildered, it was impossible to catch a bird right? They can fly you' know. Naruto drew and opened the shuriken on his back in one swift movement and showed it to Zero. "I threw this babe at it and it came down in two pieces, so are ya gonna eat?" Naruto explained and folded the shuriken and put it back in his belt. "Well…thanks…" Zero said and took his half and began eating it. "This is my way of repaying you for earlier." Naruto said while he resumed to blow fire. Zero noticed now that Naruto was blowing fire now, "You know, I'm beginning to believe you on that demon thing…" Zero said looking at Naruto slightly alarmed. "Huh? Oh the fire, it's a technique that uses spirit energy and stamina to create fire. Nothing hard really." Naruto said and resumed to breathing fire while turning around the meat so it would be nicely done all around. Naruto finished cooking it in a bout an hour and then he began to eat with Zero looking at him.

"Why do you humans, er, demons 'cook' your meat, it loses all the juiciness you know in the fire…" Zero said looking at Naruto dig in into the bird. Naruto stopped eating and swallowed his mouth full, "I don't know… I don't think other demons cook their food but humans do it… I guess to differ themselves from Nature and animals, in a way humans see themselves as better than animals…" Naruto said and took a bite. "And I'm just used to eating food when its cooked, the idea of raw meat slightly appalls me but I guess I could manage it… but one dish is only possible through cooking and that is ramen, and if ramen didn't exist I'd probably kill myself from the need of its divine deliciousness…" Naruto said with starry eyes and drooling while Zero sweatdropped, "You are weird…" Zero said and lowered his head on top of his paws. "Yeah… tell me about it, here I am, talking to a wolf…" Naruto said and took another chomp from his meat. After eating Naruto licked his fingers and too a kunai and one of the remaining bones and cut it in half and began to eat the bone marrow. Zero looked oddly at Naruto but took on of his bones and began to chew on it. "Bone marrow is a rich source of nutrients…" Naruto said and took a finger full of the marrow, Zero nodded and tried to break the bone with his teeth, "You need help? That's bad for you're teeth ya'know?" Naruto said and looked at the wolf. Zero looked at NArtuo and shrugged, Naruto took the bone and cut it in half by its length like before and gave it back to Zero.

Though as the birds bones are quite thin they ate all the bone marrow in a few minutes. It was getting darker already so Zero stood up, "Hey, Zero, mind if I stay here for a few days?" Naruto asked not wanting to leave somebody who didn't shun him. "Yes I would mind, I am a lone wolf, I only rescued you because that snake was hunting in my territory, I'd like you to leave as soon as possible…" Zero said though he liked the boy. "Oh, I see… well how about I leave tomorrow, after we kill the snake." Naruto said though he whispered the last part. "Deal, hey wait what! Kill the snake? Are you stupid? That thing isn't only big, its also cunning and fast." Zero shouted not wanting to go up against the snake.

"Oh come on you big pussy, are you wolf or a bitch?" Naruto taunted while looking at the wolf straight in the eye. "You…" Zero began but said nothing. "I'm not taking a part in this, if you want to die, then fine, go get yourself killed and eaen by a snake." Zero mumbled and lay down as if to sleep. Naruto grinned, Yoshi, tomorrow, we're going to hunt for a snake!" Naruto said exited about revenge against that stupid big-snake. "Hey, is there any water near here?" Naruto asked Zero who pointed in a direction with his nose and said: "There's a pond over there a few miles away…" Zero said hoping to discourage Naruto. Naruto got up and left jogging towards the direction while he released a wire that had been tied to a rock, even if he got lost he'd get back easily. Naruto found the pond after a few minutes of joggin and inspected the water, it'd have to do… Naruto took several deep gulps and washed his face. After that he filled his water bottle that had emptied long ago. Naruto took out an empty piece of paer and wrote some seals on it with his blood and put it next to the pond, then he did some seals and shouted: "Mizu Hōin" Sealing a few gallons of water to the seal, it would be useful later, he just knew it. After that Naruto got up to leave but had no idea where to, so he lifted his pinky where the wire had been tied to and followed it, he came back to the cave before a sand storm whipped it self up. "Yo!" Naruto greeted to the wolf standing at the entrance of the cave. "Idiot, you weren't supposed to actually go there, it's a miracle you didn't get lost…" Zero said and walked back inside.

"Whatever wolf, I'm going to sleep now, wake me up when you wanna go kill the snake." Naruto said and lay down on the ground and fell asleep in a second, his hand however twitched showing he was ready to pull a kunai in a seconds notice. Xero scoffed ad lay down to sleep as well.

…………………………………………………………………..

Naruto opened his eyes and stood up with a loud yawn accompanying him on the way up, "Goo-ood morning!" Naruto said stretching his arms. Zero looked up at the boy stretching and yawned, "What are you doing up already? yawn the suns not even up yet…" Zero whined. "The early bird catches the worm, or eheh in this case, the snake, it must still be sleeping as it can't produce heat on its own, we have a considerable advantage in that case." Naruto as he tried to get the wolf up. "Hah, I tired that already, its not really a snake, it's a monster." Zero said yawning. "What, but I thought snakes were cold blood… oh well, we'll just kill it anyway…" Naruto shrugged ad began walking out to the still freezing desert. "Do you even know where it lives?" Zero asked and got up to follow the stupid boy.

"No, but you do." Naruto said grinning, and so they left for snake hunting. After a half an hours walk they came to a large canyon, with the snake sleeping at the bottom. Naruto grinned and drew his shuriken and unfolded it, "I take the left and you the right side, Okay?" Naruto said and jumped without letting the Wolf whine back, "Troublesome…" Zero mumbled and jumped down and closer to the Snake, the biggest problem is the snakes thick scales, nothing could penetrate through it except the sharp rocks at the east parts of the desert, however this was the west side so that was out of question, so Zero was ready to run in a seconds notice. Naruto however unlike Zero had jumped high up in the air and now he was spinning while falling down, as he gained enough force he released the shuriken. The Shuriken flew faster than Zero could see so he didn't expect it when the snake suddenly got hit by some thing, the snake roared as the shuriken hit its skull, giving it a small concussion, but not even nearly piercing its scales. Naruto was wide eyed, "That was a chakra enhanced shuriken!" Naruto shouted not believing it, this beast was something else. Naruto landed with a thud next to Zero and stood up and eyed the snake trying to invent a strategy. "I told you, I suggest we run, now." Zero said and turned to leave, but Naruto Took of the left while blurring through seals, "KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" Naruto's voice roared as he breathed the largest fire ball he had ever done, the snake seemed taken back by the sudden fire but was not even nearly affected by it. "Hey baka! It's scales protect it from that!" Zero shouted running to the left hoping to distract the beast, he could out run it, but he didn't think Naruto could, he could because he could do That power. Naruto stopped running and jumped up and flipped in mid-air making the snakes jaws miss him by an inch, Naruto grinned and flipped in mid-air again and kicked the snake in the head with full force making Naruto fly back into the canyon walls, Naruto took the energy from the flight and received it in his legs like a spring again, and boom he took of doing a cannon ball like kick in the snakes still dazed head, Naruto flipped and landed in front of the snake but quickly jumped backwards as soon he landed to where Zero was wide eyed. "Woah…unreal…" Zero mumbled at the fact that the snake was down, though not for good but still, Naruto had done more damage to it than anyone had ever before.

"How'd-ya like that mothafucka!" Naruto shouted while doing a backwards peace sign. (A/N: IN England its like the middle finger/I Think...) The snake shook its head, it was pissed, first something crashes on its head giving it a headache and then that breakfast hit it hard and a third time even harder, it was pissed, and it was gonna have its revenge. The snake lifted its head and roared, then it hit its head to the ground lifting a large dust cloud, Naruto and Zero were both blinded and deafened and when they looked at the dust cloud after it had settled down the snake wasn't there anymore, only a big hole remained, Naruto looked down and saw the ground shake under the two. "JUMP!" Naruto shouted and jumped as did Zero, from down came something shooting at high speeds but not reaching the duo in the air, "Were safe…" Naruto relaxed, but then a head shoot out from the canyon wall next to the, they looked down and saw that the thing that had shoot out was its tail. "Fuck, we can dodge in mid-air!" Naruto shouted in panic, Zero however bit his teeth together and kicked Naruto out of the Snakes path so he was in safety, "Zero!" Naruto shouted as he saw the snake close in. Then, a shining mist appeared around Zero, and Zero dodged the incoming death with newfound agility, however he was not unhurt, a lose scale on the snakes head had slashed Zero's ribcage, he was bleeding. Zero grimaced in pain, however not from the wound, no it was not that, it felt like his bones were on fire an freezing in the same time. "Naruto, ugh…run, I'll hold hi so you can escape, I won't be able to hold him for long, go that way and you'll get to the edge of the desert…gah…hurry…" Zero shouted and dashed at the Snake with incredible speed and agility dodging all its attempt to hit Zero. Naruto, still shocked began running away to the way Zero had showed. After running for a minute he stopped, "What the hell am I doing?! Am I gonna abandon my friend? FUCK THAT!" Naruto shouted and did a 180 running back to the canyon, where Zero was panting with is face in an expression of pain. The mist that had empowered him disappeared. "I Guess my life ends here… I was always a loner…keh I've gone crazy, helping a human…" Zero said and readied for the last strike that would kill him, the snake slowly closed in, savoring every moment of its victims helplessness, As it was about to do the last strike a shout and a rumble was heard. "**WARNING! THIS AREA IS PRONE TO EARTH SLIDES!**" Naruto shouted while riding a large rock that was falling, exactly to where the snake was, before the snake could slither away the rock hit it, the snake roared in pain and coughed out junk it had eaten in the course of its life, rocks, cars, swords, elephants… you name it. Naruto jumped down from the rock with a grin.

"Yo! Zero you okay?" Naruto said with a humongous grin. Zero scowled, "Never been worse…but, thank you though, we're even now…" Zero said though he had rescued Naruto twice. "No prob, anything for a friend…" Naruto said with grin still on his face, then he looked at the snake. "Wow! This'll feed us for months!" Naruto shouted and began looking around in the stuff it had coughed out. "Where does all this stuff come from?" Naruto asked picking up a rusty sword. "It used to live near a ruin where people were excavating but it ate everybody." Zero said walking slowly towards Naruto. "So… what was that mist earlier?" Naruto asked looking at Zero. "You know that wolves are pack animals right?" Zero asked, Naruto nodded. "Have you wondered why I live alone?" Zero continued. "Cuz you're an ass?" Naruto tried with a grin. "No… its because I inherited that power from my father, I was treated like a monster and I was an outcast so I left." Zero said with a angry voice. "Wow, we're alike, I have this really odd demon power that super powered me and people hate me to." Naruto said and dropped the sword. "Two lone wolves huh?" Zero said with an away look on his face. **Grrraahhhh!!** the snake groaned as it got up again shaking its head, okay, it was pissed before, now it was furious. Naruto shouted panicking while Zero got up tiredly. "I can't fight…" Zero said while grimacing about the pain in his bones from using the mist power. "I'll buy time you run." Naruto said and prepared to fight, "You don't know the way around here, you'd just get lost…" Zero said and Naruto sweatdropped. "Well, it seems there is only one solution…Victory." Naruto said and put his hands in the ram seal and summoned some chakra making a ball of chakra appear around him, Zero gasped, "What the!" Zero said and took a step back from the boy shrouded in blue flames.

"RAAAARGH!" Naruto shouted and bolted forwards while picking up two straight two edged short swords, Naruto jumped and spun around while cutting the snake with the swords, as Naruto landed back to the ground there was no damage on the snake, only the swords were affected, as they broke apart. "Damn it!" Naruto shouted and began running around the snake trying to think up a plan, he saw his shuriken in the sand so he picked it up, and jumped throwing it, the result did not differ from last time, no damege but the shuriken shattered from the impact, the snake grinned and shot at Naruto, Naruto evaded it with pure luck and landed in the middle of the things the snake had coughed up. "Naruto!" Zero shouted and tried to move, only to wince in pain. Naruto got up and saw something in front of him, I was a large wooden boomerang that had bandages around it, it looked like junk, but the odd thing was that while all other things the snake had coughed up had eroded by its stomach acids, the boomerang looked perfectly fine. (A/N: Here's a pic, just Ignore Jio, he's the real owner of the boomerang http://en. ) Naruto picked it up and looked at it in wonder, it was light, he was snapped out of his thoughts as Zero shouted, "Snap out of it Naruto, the snake is coming!" Naruto looked up and saw the snake, he jumped back evading it barely, Naruto ran to the right to where there was less junk in the way with the boomerang still in his hand. Naruto stopped and decided to throw some thing again, well the thing closest to hand was the boomerang,

"Oh, what the hell…" Naruto said and reached back his right arm with the boomerang and gathered strength to the throw, he suddenly felt funny, like he was on fire somehow, but it felt like he could conquer the world now. Zero gasped, the mist, the mist had appeared around Naruto. Naruto threw the boomerang with all his strength, it flew with awesome speed and power, it seemed as if its speed and power doubled as it left his hand… "DIE!" Naruto shouted as the boomerang left his hand and flew at the snake, the snake saw it coming and moved its head to the left, making the boomerang miss. "GAH!" Naruto shouted, he missed, damn! Naruto was about to jump back when he saw the boomerang come flying back. "!" Naruto saw it coming, the snake didn't thus it his it right under its head, cutting it with ease, and continuing its flight towards Naruto. Naruto swore, "Oh Fuck…" There was something more deadly then the snake coming right his way.

**BOOM** The boomerang hit, a large dust cloud rose from the impact. "NARUTO!" Zero shouted in panic, was he dead. Naruto opened his eyes, he was on the ground on his back, with the boomerang in between his legs, an inch from his crotch. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "That was to close…" Naruto said while slowly backing away from the Boomerang and standing up.

"This is my kinda toy…" Naruto said with a grin and picked it up and placing it under his belt where he used to keep the shuriken. Naruto looked at the decapitated body of the snake and walked to Zero, "Now you won't have to worry about food for a while!" Naruto said with a grin laughing. Zero looked at Naruto, "I'm not gonna eat that snake, who knows what its been eating all this time…" Zero said, "Hehe…so…were just gonna leave it here?" Naruto said and zero nodded, "Cool…" Naruto said and picked up Zero who protested. "Hey! What do you think you are doing?!" Zero shouted trying to get away from the hold of Naruto, "Calm down, you can't move right? So I'll carry you, just tell me which way it is." Naruto said smiling. Zero sighed and stopped fighting back, "Okay okay… that way…" Zero grumbled embarrassed over being carried. The two found their way to the cave and rested for a few hours after which Naruto tried to hunt with his new toy, and he was lucky the boulder he was standing on didn't crack when the boomerang returned along with a new 'Chicken' which Naruto again shared and cooked. When Naruto was done Zero had already eaten so he was just resting his bones while eating some bone mallow. "So, you talked about that snake had been around some ruins, eating everything in its way right…" Naruto said as he took down his done 'chicken'. "Yeah…" Zero said and licked clean the bone cut in two by the courtesy of Naruto. "So I figure this thing is from there…" Naruto said and looked at the boomerang.

"Could be, by the way what are you gonna call it? A weapon of that might needs a name." Zero said and licked the bone half clean. "Hmmm….Zero." Naruto said looking at Zero. "Yeah?" Zero said and licked some more bone marrow.

"I'm gonna call it Zero." Naruto said and looked at the boomerang. "Keh, you flatter me." Zero said with a smile on his wolf face. Naruto grinned and took a bite from his chicken. "Mmmm…" Naruto savored the taste of the bird. After eating the bird Naruto licked his fingers and sucked the bones clean from mallow. "Hey, I'm gonna leave for those ruins tomorrow okay?" Naruto said and lay down on his side, "Sure I'll show you the way there tomorrow morning, and you're always welcome to come back here, as long as you open some bones and slice some birdies…" Zero said licking his lips, those birds tasted mighty fine. "Sure thing." Naruto said grinning and closed his eyes. "Night Zero." Naruto said and fell asleep, "Night kid." Zero said and closed his eyes as well.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Naruto woke up as something wet went across his face, Naruto scrunched his nose and opened his eyes to see a large nose so close to his face it looked humongous, "WAAH!" Naruto shouted and backed away in a bolt. "Hey Naruto, ya okay?" Zero asked looking at Naruto. "Huh? Uh yeah… you just woke me up…" Naruto and lifted his hands to his face to rub his eyes he however stopped when he felt his cheeks were covered with something slimy. "Zero…did you lick my face?" Naruto asked leaking some killer intent. "Uh, what? No… why would I do that?" Zero said while whistling and backing away from Naruto.

"Why you…" Naruto shouted and jumped on Zero and wiped all the slime away on Zero's fur. "H-hey you bastard!" Zero shouted after getting free, though with a price, his clean fur was now slimy. "You started it!" Naruto said and drew his Zero in case Zero went berserk. Zero seemed to begin seeping some mist as his eyes turned red. "Uh-oh KAI!" Naruto said and drew seal tag with the water in it and released all the water on top of Zero.

"Cool down will ya?" Naruto said not sure if Zero was calm now. To Naruto's surprise Zero began laughing, "Haa…That was refreshing, and my fur is clean now." Zero said looking at the spot where Naruto had wiped all the droll on. "Well, shall we go now?" Zero asked and Naruto nodded, so they left the cave and began in a seemingly random direction. After a few hours the sun rose but Zero kept them in the shadows so they had it okay, after a few more hours they rested and drank at a river running through the Desert. They continued running for a few more hours until they arrived at the edge of the desert. "This is where we separate, follow that river and you'll find there…" Zero said and sat down in front of Naruto. "Well, see ya around sometime Zero, and thanks for being a friend." Naruto said and began walking along the river. Zero stayed for a few more minutes watching Naruto walk into the horizon after that he left back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Naruto walked along the river with a smile on his face and whistling some tune he had heard before he left Konoha, "Jiichan…" Naruto said and a sad face took over for the happy face, "I'll definitely avenge you…" Naruto said and continued walking for a minute until he decided to pick up the pace and began running along the river looking around for the ruins, he had no idea what the ruins looked like so he was looking around extra carefully. After running for a few minutes he heard a scream. Naruto stopped running and tried to find out where it came from, he heard it again and began running towards where he had heard it from. He jumped over a rock and saw a bunch of people, three guys, and a girl who had blue hair in a pigtail.(A/N: Pic of her, ignore the one on the right, that is her a few years older http://upload. .) The guys were apparently harassing the girl but Naruto wasn't exactly sure so he opted to wait and hear some more, cuz it could be that the guys were being robbed by the little girl with pigtails… "Now are you going to cooperate and translate the ancient scripts to us?" A bald man with some sort of tube bent like an L in his hand and was pointing it at the girl. "Never!" The girl shouted and closed her eyes as if waiting for him to hit her, the Baldy didn't hit her but instead said: "Then die…" While he lifted the L at her head and prepared to do something, Naruto stood up and introduced himself. "Hey! Whatcha guys doing?" Naruto shouted while looking curiously at the four people, the two other guys seemed to be scared of Naruto the girl looked torn between telling Naruto to run and to ask for help, the last guy, Baldy looked angry for some reason. "Don't interrupt me!" Baldy shouted and pointed the L at Naruto and suddenly Naruto's senses screamed at him to dodge, Naruto did as told and he heard something fly past him. Naruto jumped down to where the others were and looked intrigued.

"What was that, it was fast…" Naruto said and drew his boomerang. Baldy sneered and laughed, "This is the power of my O-part, are you sure you want to die?" Baldy said and pointed the thing at Naruto again, this time however Naruto didn't let the man do that again but instead appeared in front of him kicking him fro here to dreamland. The two other guys, henchmen Naruto assumed seemed torn between helping Baldy or running. Naruto didn't however allow them that as he appeared behind them and chopped them in the neck knocking both out. Naruto dragged them to the baldy and took some ninja wire and tied them up real tight. Naruto checked them for any weapons and found an axe with the baldy along with the odd L thing. Naruto stood up straight and looked at the girl. "So… who are again?" Naruto asked unsure if she had introduced herself, "Uh, I'm sorry, My name is Ruby Crescent, pleased to meet you!" She introduced herself fast, almost as if she was scared. "Uh, hi! I'm Naruto, I'm looking for some ruins that are supposed to be near here…" Naruto said looking around, "Oh you mean the ancient rui-! Uh nothing…" the girl Ruby said closing her mouth hastily with her hands. "Ancient, I'm not sure about that, Zero just said they were ruins… but I suppose they are ancient. So are you gonna tell me where they are?" Naruto said looking at girl before him. "Well, do you promise not to tell anybody about the ruins? Because if people find out about these ruins than power hungry people will flock here and destroy these ancient ruins…" Ruby said and gor up from the ground with a serious look on her face. "Sure, I just wanna find out about this boomerang I found, Zero said that the snake that ate it use to live here and I figured it might have eaten somebody along with it here." Naruto said and showed her Zero. "Hey, that's an O-part, you say you got it from a snake… well the old field records do say a snake attacked them during they're expedition…" Ruby said looking thoughtful.

"O-part? Field records? Expedition? Wha?" Naruto said confused by all the odd terms. "Oh sorry… an O-part is an ancient tool that has effects that can be used in exchange for spirit energy, you use it by releasing spirit and then activating the effect, like with that Gun, it had the effect of water, so that man could shoot bullets of water with it. Have you activated you're O-part?" Ruby asked getting a question mark from Naruto. "Have anything odd happened while you have used that thing? Like a fire appearing, gusts of wind, thunder, ice?" Ruby asked while doing some odd motions with her hands. "Uh…no…well it did kill the snake that swords couldn't scratch…" Naruto said with his finger up and head leaned to the left slightly. "A-ha!" Ruby shouted and hit her closed fist at her palm. "So you are an O.P.T.!" Ruby said pointing at Naruto accusingly. Naruto looked surprised by her accusment, "O.P.T.?" Naruto asked again confused. "O-part Tactician, a person who can use raw spirit energy and use O-parts!" Ruby said. Naruto looked again confused, "Haaa? That's it? I'd rather be a Shinobi than some stupid Optimist." Naruto said pouting about being some stupid Optimist or something like that. "Optimist? No not an optimist you baka, I meant O.P.T. O-parts Tactician." Ruby explained the confused Naruto. She sighed.

"Being an O.P.T. only means you use O-parts and are able to use spirit energy, it wont change the fact that you are a ninja." She explained to Naruto. "Oh, okay, that I'm fine with." Naruto said smiling at his own stupidity. "So, you gonna tell me about this expedition thing?" Naruto asked while looking at the girl in front of him. "Oh, of course. Well as you know Shinobi have been long around and are considered the primary fighting force in the world right?" Ruby explained again accompanied with some odd hand gestures, Naruto nodded. " But to become a ninja you have to train from young age, and even still it is a hard path to becoming a strong one. So normal people who haven't trained themselves to their limits are nothing compared in fights against Shinobi, well a group of people got sick of being bullied by ninja and decided to find other ways to become strong, and after decades of research they found out about the ancient legends of humans wielding awesome powers. And how these ancient tools, O-parts could still be around in ancient ruins hidden around the world. So they set off to find these, another decade passed until one, this one, was found by them, they explored the ruins and found several of these O-parts, but they couldn't use them so they translated the ancient scripts inside the ruins that they had found as well, and it turns out you have to be born to become an O.P.T. so in a sense it was a failure as not every human could use these but still it was a magnificent discovery, but as they were about to return to the civilization they got attacked by monsters, and as they were not fighters they got all killed. Atleast according to the travel log, it tells how the snakes ate them slowly one after another until only one was alive, he wrote his last words here seconds before he died I think." Ruby said as she pulled out an odd looking square thing. Ruby opened the book and began flipping through the pages quickly finding the part she was looking for.

"Now, could you show me you're O-part and I will se if they already discovered its Effect." Ruby said looking up to Naruto from her sitting position on the ground with the book in her hands. "Sure." Naruto said and drew Zero out and handed it to her. "Could you go get the Pistol and the axe as well?" She asked pointing at the two weapons Baldy had used. Naruto nodded and picked them up taking them to her. "What's an 'Effect'" Naruto asked looking over her shoulder as she flipped through the pages filled with pictures and of different weapons. "When you use an O-part, you begin by releasing you're spirit, often with the command 'Spirit Release' to make it easier. The sign of a released spirit is that a blue mist-like aura surrounds the user. After that the user has to concentrate the spirit into the O-part activating it's Effect. Baldy over there had two O-parts, the Axe and the gun, I'm not sure about the axe as he didn't use it but it seemed like the guns Effect was shooting bullets of water by sucking moisture from the air." Ruby explained professor like to Naruto who understood it, Barely though. "It looks like this boomerang wasn't yet studied by the expedition group as there is no info on it, the Axe however has the effect of electricity and is a B-rank O-part." Ruby said and closed the book. "B-rank?" Naruto asked again. "O-parts are put into different classes depending on the power of the O-part, F is the lowest followed by E, D, C, B, A, S and SS. The power of an F class is merely a toy, but the power of these S Classes spoken in the Ancient tablets are so powerful that one could rule the world as it is right now with one." Ruby said trying to scare Naruto. "Rule the world huh…_ I'm going to conquer the world! I could avenge Jiichan with the power of an O-part…"_ Naruto said and thought took his Zero and lifted it up to his eye level and looked at it. Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as Ruby closed the book with a bang. "So are we going?" Ruby said cheerfully. "Huh? Where?" Naruto asked confused by the girl. "To the ruins of course!" She shouted.

"Why should I come, I got what I wanted, info about Zero." Naruto said wondering if she would care about his opinion. "But…but you can't leave me… are you willing to let a little girl like me travel alone in a dangerous place like this?" Ruby said trying to look little and helpless making Naruto sweatdrop. "How the hell did you even get that book?" Naruto asked, "Wasn't it with the guy who got killed?" Naruto asked accusingly. "I got it in the mail from my father who found it, quickly after that there are these rumors about him dying, but that can't be true." She said, the last part to her self for the most part. Naruto was meanwhile using her distraction to try and sneak away from the 'troublesome woman', somewhere, someplace Shikamaru sneezed waking him up from his daydreams also making his teacher notice he had been sleeping, so in other words, Troublesome… "Hey where do you think you are going?!" Ruby shouted and ran after Naruto who was almost out of the danger zone already, however he didn't move to fast and was caught by the older and taller girl. "Come on… it wont take long…" She whined making Naruto sighed in frustration. "How long?" Naruto asked while sighing again in defeat. Ruby jumped in the air and shouted, "Yes!" She hugged him and thanked. ""Thankyou, thankyou,thankyou!" she shouted while Naruto tried to wrestle her off. He took her arms of him and jumped back away from her. "How long will it take?" Naruto asked professionally, being a Shinobi required being able to negotiate about money.

"A few days…" Ruby said back to normal. Naruto nodded, "What should I expect on this mission, bandits, thugs, ninjas or more of those goons like earlier?" Naruto asked. "Um… a little bit of everything is possible I guess… and some snakey monsters are said to live there." She said hoping Naruto wouldn't be tempted to turn down the request. "Hm, I'll say its high C rank so about ten thousand Ryo." Naruto said deep in thought, Ruby nodded and began digging her backpack for her wallet, she pulled it out and opened it, after a few moments she turned to him, "I Have eight thousand ryo I can pay with, the rest is for supply's for later." Ruby said hopefully. "Hmm, well alright…" Naruto nodded. " Well, you lead the way." Naruto said and stretched his arms because of the boring talking. "Yes sir!" She said and began marching like a civilian would trying to impersonate a soldier making Naruto sigh again. "Women are troublesome…" he said and followed after.

…………………………………………………..

After a few hours of slow paced walk, Ruby is a civilian much the Shinobi Naruto's displeasure, they arrived at a huge monument made out of stone.

"Whoa… it's bigger than I expected…" Naruto said looking upwards at the tall stone figure. " This is the gate, it is closed according to the journal. But they found a secret passageway that with they got inside. It's a few hundred yards to the left from here..." Ruby said with the book open while pointing to the left, where thick spiky rose bushes grew. "Uh…ladies first?" Naruto said glancing at the large, poisonous looking thorns, with vary eyes. "What! Nononono… you're my protector. You're the one supposed to go headfirst into danger…" Ruby said looking at the thorn bushes thinking what it would do to her skin, or hair… "sigh Oh well, might as well try it…" Naruto said and drew Zero of his back and took a comfortable position, he reached back and gathered as much power in his hand as possible and threw his hand forward sending Zero with blurring speeds into the bush. Swish Swish chok Zero cut two thick vines but only embedded itself deep into the third. "No, No! you're doing it wrong! You're supposed to release you're spirit and then activate the effect, otherwise it's just like throwing a normal boomerang!" Ruby lectured while waving around several fans with the kanji's for 'Baka' and 'wrong' on them.

A vein appeared on Naruto's head, "Shaddap! If you're so good why don't you try it yourself!" Naruto shouted back. "Well go get it for me…" Ruby said while crossing her arms defiantly. "Whatever…" Naruto mumbled and walked to the bush and drew Zero out of the thick vine. Naruto replaced Zero on his back and did a few handseals, Serpent, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse Deep inhale Tiger: "Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!" Naruto's voice boomed as he exhaled a humongous fireball that headed straight towards the vine bushes, hitting and lighting it on fire. Ruby stood there with her jaw on the ground, she slowly picked it up and walked to Naruto. "BAKA!!" She shouted and hit him over the head, hard. "Itai…why'do hit me for?!" Naruto shouted back. "Well, well, you can't like burn those vines down! You might harm the ruins!" Ruby shouted. "Haaa? The only part of the ruins exposed to the fire is the wall, which is solid rock! It'll hold." Naruto said and continued to look at the massive 'bonfire' if you may. A few hours later the Fire died down as it began raining, Naruto thought it was odd as he had gotten used to the dry climate of the desert already but Ruby seemed to enjoy it fairly well. Naruto looked up at the sky filled with dark clouds and sighed. At days like these he and Jiichan used to eat Dango at his office and look for lighting bolts in the sky. He sighed and stood up from his sitting place under the cover of the gate, there was a small roof-thingy coming out from the wall next to the gate, presumably for cover for travelers during days like these. Naruto shed a few tears as he remembered the time he had gotten hit by a small lightning when he had reached his Dango stick out the window to point at a lighting bolt, Jiichan had freaked out so much though Naruto had just gotten a little shocked and was perfectly fine the next day, Naruto heard Ruby come walking towards him so he dried the tears quickly and took a deep breath.

Time for a second try. Naruto walked to the smoking ashes of the vines and drew Zero. "?" Ruby looked at Naruto as he drew the boomerang and took again a comfortable position, Naruto relaxed his arm and looked to where to throw, there were a few more vines in the way that needed to be taken care of. "Hiii-ya!" Naruto's voice boomed as he let the boomerang fly, again the 'doubling speed' didn't come to work but the Zero flew at high speeds and cut its way through the already slightly burned vines like a knife through hot butter. "Whoa!!" Ruby squealed in awe as zero came flying back at the same speed it had left Naruto's grip. As Naruto caught it a powerful wind blew at him from the after effect of Zero's flight. Naruto looked at the work and nodded, "This'll do fine I think." Naruto said and put Zero on his back and began walking through the ashes of the burned vines, Ruby following shortly after, though she had to change her sandals for her rubber boots, as she didn't want them to be ruined. They walked through the ashes along side the wall for a few ten-twenty minutes until they arrived at where the Journal said the door was, it was marked by an odd symbol. Ruby took out the book and began reading and mumbling incoherent words as she did some odd stuff to the symbol, after a minute the door opened followed by a; "Yes! I'm good!" from Ruby. Naruto looked into the opening and frowned, "You wouldn't happen to have light with you?" Naruto said pointing into the devouring darkness. Ruby nodded a no and took a look into the darkness, she shivered as the darkness seemed to almost devour her. "Oh well…" Naruto said and looked around for something to burn, he found a few still dry wines, he took his kunai and cut of the thorns and binded them together and threw the thing on his back. "C'mon." Naruto said and walked into the darkness with the hesitant Ruby following. Naruto put the binded pile of vines down and took two, did a familiar set of seals and blew the tips on fire, it took some patience as the vines were slightly moist. After he had successfully lit both he gave the other to Ruby and threw the ret of the vines back on his back.

"Lets go…" Naruto said and began leading the way through the dark corridor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After a few minutes of walking through the darkness, both upwards and downwards and at some places it turned left and at other places the tunnel turned right. Finlly when there came a light at the end of the tunnel Ruby shouted in joy and began running towards the light, with Naruto behind her ready for anything. "Waah… the fresh air feels nice after that dark tunnel…" Ruby said and took several deep breaths with joy evident on her face as she fell down on her knees, Naruto instead looked around. They were in… a grassy plain, that seemingly continued for forever into the horizon, and behind them was the wall from before, only the exit from the tunnel and a new gate were on this side of the wall. "What now?" Naruto asked looking down on Ruby.

"Uh… wait let me see…" She said after looking at Naruto confused, she pulled out the book from her backpack and began flipping through the pages until she found the place she had left her mark on. "Umm… it says that they went in through the gate by the smaller gate, it has corroded open so we should be able to get in…" Ruby said and pointed at a small door in the idle of the gate. Naruto nodded and began walking towards it, Ruby put the journal back into her backpack and ran after him. Naruto looked at the rusted metal door that was shut in front of him with curious eyes, Ruby ran up to him slightly winded. "Didn't you say it was open?" Naruto asked and Ruby nodded looking at the door. "So, this means somebody has closed the door, it might have been the expedition guys but it might as well be somebody hostile, remember baldy? He had an O-part…" Naruto said and looked at Ruby. Ruby nodded slowly and mentally prepared herself for anything. "I'm gonna open it now…" Naruto said and took a step back, Naruto took a step forwards and kicked the door open with a loud wham. The door hit the ground and did a low bang, Naruto winced and walked over the door, he looked around the inside.

"Whoaa………" Naruto said looking around in awe, and as Ruby followed inside she repeated after him. They were surrounded by tall white buildings that seemed to be completely untouched by the forces of erosion. The buildings sported a few cracks here and there but nothing more. "So… where now?" Naruto asked looking back at Ruby after finally getting over the awe, "Huh?" Ruby said snapping out herself from awe. "OH, uh… I guess we look for any special kind of symbols or O-parts lying around, lets meet back here in…um how about half an hour?" Ruby said thinking with her finger pointing at her chin. "What about enemies? Somebody might be here…" Naruto said looking around ready to strike on a heartbeats notice. Ruby thought about it and nodded. "Heheh… shoulda thoughta that…" Ruby said with her hand behind her head and her tongue out. "Well lets start here…" Naruto said pointing to his right, Ruby nodded and Naruto began walking along with Ruby.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

They searched around for a few hours, they noted that the ruins had been once a city, as there were several smaller houses with beds and such inside. And on the sides of the streets there were shops, at least they looked like shops due to the stone counters. They found absolutely no O-parts around, it made kind of sense considering the expeditors had made records and picked along with them all the O-parts they could find. Also they did not find any sort of Symbols or texts on the walls or on the ground, Ruby said that it was odd while Naruto waved it off as that nobody would put symbols on the walls, that's called graffiti, and judging by the people back in Konoha, grafitti wasn't accepted. They continued the search until they found their way a large building with several carvings of Lions and Eagles, the house looked more 'royal' when compared to the others so Ruby had decided that it was important to check it out, Naruto merely nodded and followed after. Inside they found some stone tablets with some kind of writing on them, luckily Ruby could read them, though she said she had no experience in real archeology other than that her father, who was a Treasure Hunter, when Naruto asked about him she told that he used to talk to her and tell her stories about his adventures and the ruins he had visited. Naruto asked where he was now to which she seemed to gloom down, she told that he supposedly dead according to a rumor, but she was going to prove them wrong and she was searching for him. They walked back to outside the walls and sat down on the grass. Ruby began to decipher the Tablets and Naruto counted how many vines they had used to keep a light in the corridor.

"Three, we used both three vines to keep a fire, when we leave back we can spare by only using one at a time so we have…" Naruto said and began counting the rest of the vines he had brought. "46 vines to use for a camp fire." Naruto said and took a vine and snapped it in half, he did it again with another one until he had a sufficient amount of stuff to burn, then he cleared some room on the grassy ground by ripping grass away o it wouldn't catch on fire. Naruto placed the vines in a camp-fiery position and did his new favorite Jutsu to lit it up. Naruto looked over at Ruby who was deep buried in reading the stone tablets that Naruto had carried back here. "Hey, you got any food?" Naruto said as his stomach growled loudly. "Hmmh? What?" Ruby said looking up as simultaneously her stomach growled equally loudly as Naruto's stomach had. "Uh…" Ruby said blushing out of embarrassment. "…" Naruto was silent wondering if she was okay, her face was getting pretty red. "Um, food, right." Ruby said and dived to her backpack, Naruto looked at her as she dug through it and picked out two silverish things. Ruby threw one to Naruto and opened it somehow and began eating the contents. Naruto caught it and began looing at the silver colored thing, he looked at Ruby and mimicked her actions, he got it open after a few tries and sniffed at the thing inside. "What is this?" Naruto asked eyeing the brownish thing with what looked like wheat flakes stuck in it. "Energy bar, it's good, eat it." Ruby said chomping on her bar with a smile. Naruto lifted his eyebrow and took a careful bite.

"Hmm… not bad, I think I like it." Naruto said and took another bite, this time bigger. "It's filled with healthy stuff so it'll keep you from getting hungry and it gives you lotsa energy…" Ruby said pumping her bicep.

Naruto nodded and took another bite again. They both ate quickly and then resumed to whatever they were doing, Ruby reading and Naruto began looking into the horizon of grassy field. "I wonder what's there…" Naruto said and stood up. Naruto walked away from their camp to do some throwing training. After getting enough distance in his mind, Naruto pulled out Zero and lightly threw it, it flew some distance and then came back like a boomerang it is. Naruto continued throwing with both hands and tried different styles, from above, or from left with his right hand or vice versa. Naruto noted that it didn't fly like a regular Fuuma shuriken but it flew slightly with a curve. "No wonder my throws have been so bad until now…" Naruto said remembering the time he missed the big snake. Naruto corrected his throw and immediately it came better flying back, instead of having to take it with his hand taking the impact full on Naruto could now catch it as it flew by him on it's back edge. Naruto threw tried some fancy tricks like making it spin in flight or make it change directions in mid-flight like with a Fuuma Shuriken but found it surprisingly hard due to its curved flight, well some practice would fix that.

………………………………………………………

"So they died of a disease that made everybody gouge their intestines out…" Ruby said and put down the stone block carefully. Ruby stood up and looked around, Naruto was nowhere to be seen. "N-Naruto…?" Ruby asked looking around slightly afraid. "Na-ruto!!" she shouted hoping he would answer. "What?" Naruto shouted back from the plains, now shrouded by darkness. Ruby looked around to see Naruto but was unable to due to the light of the campfire. Naruto walked to the light scaring her in the process. "What?" Naruto said stretching his arms.

"You disappeared…" Ruby said and motioned for Naruto to sit down. Naruto did as she motioned because he was tired. "I've read the stone talets and according to them the ruins were once called Avalon, and this Avalon was the capital of this continent in the past until all its citizens were affected by a plague that killed them all, also it tells that in the past everybody could apparently use O-parts but it seems like the Genes used to operate O-parts have been lost in most people nowadays." Ruby said in lecture mode while Naruto forced himself to listen. "The person who wrote this had locked himself into the house we were earlier in to keep the disease from getting him…" Ruby said while looking into the fir thoughtfully. "Who're you?" Naruto said surprising Ruby.

"What? Naruto you okay?" Ruby asked while Naruto looked out from the ring of light provided by the fire. "I know you are there, I can both smell you and hear you breath." Naruto said still looking lazily out into the darkness. "Hmm, very well, I was not expecting youngsters like you to be able notice me…" A voice spoke from out side the ring of light provided by the fire making Ruby gasp in surprise. An old man stepped in front of them with a certain step, "I am Amidaba, and I live here protecting and investigating the ruins. Now that I have introduced myself, shouldn't you do the same, it is considered rude to ask ones name and not give ones own…" the old man, calling himself Amidaba said with a smug-ish smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto. The pleasure is all yours." Naruto said still keeping his hand ready to pull out Zero. "Ruby Crescent, it is a pleasure to meet you." Ruby said politely while elbowing Naruto. "hohoho…The youngsters of the world never change huh… so now that we know each other tell me, what are you doing here, not trying to steal some treasures are you?" Amidaba said looking at hem with an accusing eye. "Partially yes, we're here for information as well…" Naruto said and stood up, not once letting his eyes of Amidaba. "Ho… partially yes? Well I'm sorry but I am giving you the choice to either leave or the beaten up and thrown out, Uzumaki and Crescent, Crescent?" Amidaba said first looking ready to fight and then thoughtful. "Tell me, Ruby was it?" Amidaba asked looking at Ruby who nodded slowly.

"What is you're fathers name?" Amidaba asked looking slightly intrigued. "Um… Jack Crescent." Ruby said hoping they wouldn't have to fight. "Jack… thought so… tell me, how is he?" Amidaba said sitting down around the fire along with the two, Ruby looked sad while Naruto didn't let his guard down. "_This man, walked right next to me, and yet I didn't notice until he was within 50 meters….Who is he?" _Naruto thought looking at the old person in front of him verily. "My father, Jack, disappeared some time ago… some rumors say he is dead, but he can't be. I just know he is alive somewhere…" Ruby told with sadness evident in her voice. "I see…Jack is gone as well…" Amidaba said, barely whispering the last part, Ruby didn't hear, but Naruto did, however he chose to remain silent about it. "So, what now, are you going to knock us out and throw us out from these ruins?" Naruto said weaving his question into the syrup of sarcasm. "Hmm Oh yes, are you here to take something or do simply search for information?" Amidaba asked while standing up. "I would like to know more about these ruins…" Ruby said looking at the large walls surrounding the ancient city. Naruto stood up and looked at Amidaba. "I don't really care, I' looking for power to take revenge, and to fulfill my dream." Naruto said, knowing Amidaba would fight him to protect the O-parts, which he knew she was protecting. "I see. Well in that case it seems like we'll have to fight. I cannot let you steal ancient relics and simply waltz out of here to spread chaos." Amidaba said with Fire burning in her eyes. "I won't go easy on you because you're an old man." Naruto said and jumped back a few meters. "hoho… don't worry I am not an old man, I am on old woman." Amidaba said laughing.

"You're… a woman?" Naruto asked shocked, accidentally letting his guard down. Amidaba saw this and reached her right palm out in a flash, Naruto jumped to his left as the place where he had stood was suddenly hit by a powerful force, pulling the rocks he had stood on deep into the ground making them crack. Naruto looked surprised and looked back at Amidaba, her palm was glowing with a mysterious seal on it.

"Huh!?" Naruto shouted as his instincts screamed at him to jump again, Naruto knowing from experience trusted them and jumped to his left again and did the ram seal, focused chakra all over his body, making time seem to slow down as his reaction speed and muscles were powered with the current of Chakra, This was Shunshin, a technique where the user forces large amounts of raw chakra into his body to enhance movement speed for a few seconds, making it appear that they teleported from one placed to another if the ran. "What is this?" Amidaba thought aloud as the chakra outlined Naruto as he stood there. "Shunshin No Jutsu." Naruto whispered and dashed for the Old woman at his full speed. Amidaba gulped, one second Naruto was there, and the other he wasn't, what was he? Naruto appeared above Amidaba ready to jackhammer her in the head, luckily for her she had her right hand close enough to activate her O-part. "Got you!" Naruto shouted and hit at her with all his might, only for the blow to be stopped in mid-way to her, not like it hit something like a wall, but more as if it had hit some thick pudding, simply slowing down. "Oh?" Amidaba said confident, activating her O-part again, this time sending Naruto flying away.

Naruto had a second to flip around in mid-air using the finest acrobatics before he hit the wall, he absorbed the impact to his feet and used his favorite Taijutsu 'technique', the leg Spring, where he absorbs a force and uses it like a spring to bounce back with even more force. "HAAA!" Naruto shouted and flew back at her, kicking at the wall hard enough to make a dent in it. "?!?" Amidaba was almost caught off guard by the aerial maneuver but was in time again to activate the 'pudding shield' to stop Naruto. Naruto hit the 'pudding shield with his elbow, the shield absorbed the blow again and Amidaba used the powerful unseen force throw again. This time Naruto was to dazed from the hit with the shield to do a mid-air recovery and hit the wall with his back making a crack appear as Naruto coughed blood up. Naruto fell down sliding across the wall with his back falling to the ground with his knees giving after, making him fall on his stomach.

Ruby looked in horror as the two fought, Amidaba had clearly the advantage of experience on her side, Coupled with her mysterious force field powers she was a dangerous opponent. Naruto was however quick and nimble, capable of doing split second life saving decisions. As Naruto hit the wall Ruby gasped and was about to run to him but was stopped by something, something inside her simply told her to stay away form him. Amidaba slowly walked towards Naruto and looked down on him. "You fought probably the hardest if counting all the people trying to come here before, but in real world standards, you have still a looong way to go." Amidaba said still walking closer to Naruto, who began laughing. "Hahahaspit Is that so… well, why don't you teach me more about this, 'real world standard'." Naruto said standing up slowly while spitting out the blood from his mouth. "You can still stand? You are not an ordinary ruins thief are you…" Amidaba said slightly impressed. "Ruin thief?" Naruto repeated mockingly. "No way. Shunshin no Jutsu." Naruto said and disappeared again. Appearing above left to Amidaba. "Smile, Katon: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!!!" Naruto shouted flashing through the seals taking a deep inhale and finally breathing out a large fire ball, Naruto hit the ground rolling around to lessen the impact and using the force to stand up ina smooth movement. The fire died out quickly as the force field thing made it somehow disappear. "Jutsu? No wonder you are so nimble, even for a youngster. You are a Ninja." Amidaba said with something unknown in her voice.

"Yeah…" Naruto said and reached for Zero. "And…" He slowly drew it, he could do it now, he knew it, this was the feeling form before; A mixture of despair and hate, no scratch hate, fighting will, if you could call it that. "I'm also an O.P.T." Naruto said drawing Zero out completely throwing it in the air making it spin around a few times before falling back in his hand. Amidaba scrunched her eyes, even if he had an O-part and he had the potential to use it, it didn't necessarily mean he had the skill to use it. As Naruto drew back Zero reading to throw the white-bluish glowing mist thing began to condense around him. Howecer unlike the last time in the desert, the mist didn't simply surround him, this time it began moving outwards, covering more and more of the area in the glowing mist. "What huge spirit energy…" Amidaba said backing slowly from the approaching mist, she looked up to Naruto, holding Zero in his right hand behind his back, with more and more of the mist condensing into the Boomerang. "What the…?" Amidaba spoke out, only realizing now that she needed to put up her Force field if she wanted to live. She pumped all her Spirit energy into it and prepared mentally for the coming. "Haaaa…" Naruto groaned finally feeling ready to throw.

"Take, **THIS!**" Naruto shouted his voice roaring like the thunder as he threw Zero. As soon as it left his hand, at already incredible speed, the power and speed of its flight doubled, along with the edges of the Boomerang began shining with the spirit energy loaded into it. Amidaba gasped as Zero flew towards her, making a vacuum behind it due to all the force in the throw, she concentrated every last ounce of her spirit energy into the barrier as Zero closed in. The force of the two powers clashing made the air itself ripple as the two fought for dominance, slowly the boomerang began to lose its power as the barrier died down. The Barrier fell with a loud boom sending a shockwave, Zero, with its last amount of energy flew back into Naruto's hand. Naruto panted as he felt more drained than ever before. That mist thing had sapped his stamina like nothing before. Though if it had hit that hag, she woulda died in a heartbeat. "Fuck…" Naruto swore as he tried to take step, finding no more energy left in his body.

Amidaba, stood up slowly, the shockwave from the barriers fall had taken a toll on her, though compared to what the Boomerang would have done, it was a small price to pay. _"That O-part can't be more than a C rank and yet he broke the strongest barrier my Rainbow did… he almost won over an S rank with a Crank…"_ Amidaba thought as she walked slowly towards Naruto. She stopped ten meters away form Naruto and remained there. "You fought good kid, but not good enough. I win. And I don't want to see you here again." Amidaba said looking at Naruto with Vary eyes. "Yeah…but can ya let Ruby stay here, she won't steal anything, that I can assure." Naruto said slowly as he raised his eyes. Amidaba gasped slightly, his eyes were Blue, but with a slight tint of red trying to fight its way in. the red disappeared in a few seconds though. "Sure, she can stay here, if she wants, then I'll teach her about these ruins…" Amidaba said reassuring him. "Good, wouldn't be able to stand myself if I ruined her dream anyways…" Naruto said chuckling.

"Do you want to get stronger, in soul, mind or body, or do you simply want stronger weapons to fulfill you're dream?" Amidaba asked looking at the hunching form of Naruto. "I… want to be strong in every way, so that I can surpass every one before me." Naruto said with a grin. "Hmm… then is suggest that after you recover you head for the Water Country, find a man named Kirin there. If you succeed in getting him to teach you, then you would gain strength." Amidaba said. Naruto nodded slowly as the world became dark.

…………………………………………………………………………

Naruto groggily opened his eyes, birds were chirping around him, a river was nearby, he looked around slowly, he was in the shade of a tree, next to the afore mentioned river. Naruto looked around and saw the wall from before, though he was on the outside this time, he slowly looked at where the hidden passageway had been and found that all the vines had regrown back over night. At least he thought it was over night… how long had he been out? Well no matter… Naruto sat up with a groan, ha felt something in his lap and looked down, to see Zero in there. "How nice of them to let me keep Zero…" Naruto mumbled and crawled to the river and washed his face. He looked at the clear sky and the sun, judging by its still low position and the chirping birds it was morning, also the air was very moist. "So… what now… I got my butt kicked by an grandma, heh it seems like old people are my weakness." Naruto said sarcastically to himself while clenching his fist so hard it was almost white.

"Water country Kirin huh…oh well, I might as well check it out…" Naruto said and stood up and picked Zero and putting it in his belt under his coat. Naruto began walking along side the river until he saw a fish which he proceeded to kill with a kunai, he knew to take the bending of light into account so he got it with the first try. Naruto got some wood and started a fire with Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu down sized to not burn down the entire forest. He cooked the fish and ate it, not sure whether he was enjoying the silence or if he was missing company. He ate quickly and put out the fire and Continued to walk. He had a long way to go.

After a few hours of this he began running as he go bored already, so he pretended to be shadowing somebody or being chased by enemy ninja, or vice versa. Naruto spurted often and then did a jump to see how far away he could go and other childish games, though after he tried to do a combination of a cartwheel and a somersault ending in him falling on his head he resumed to simply running along the road. As he had no idea where he was he would need to follow the road until he came to a city or village an from there on plan ahead. As darkness fell and the sun went down Naruto walked to the forest next to the road and collected some wood for a fire and the went to hunt, he returned with a rabbit a few minutes later which he proceeded to cook and eat. After a rest to let the food digest he searched for a place to train.

Naruto found a lake on which he trained the Katon: Goukakyuu for a few hours, after that he trained throwing Zero around again with both hands and in different angles and styles. After that Naruto trained Taijutsu on the poor nearby trees that pretty much held about three hits and then broke down. Naruto sat down and sighed. "I need to get stronger… but this wont do any good, and it'll take a while to find this Kirin, even if I find him in the first place. Naruto sighed and trained on the basic Tekken style kata they taught at the academy. Naruto sat down after finishing and furrowed his brows trying to remember anything useful from his academy years.

_"__Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu… Tai is trained by doing Kata and bodily exercises to strengthen the body, Genjutsu is Illusions and mind control, though that wasn't taught in the academy and anyhow they wouldn't have taught it to me properly, so basically anything that was supposedly taught specially to me is rubbish meant to confuse and weaken me, while stuff that was taught to the entire class is reliable. Nin is the basic Ninja skill trained by repeating and training on using the Jutsu and training on the Chakra capacity and control. I've trained Taijutsu for a few hours, and the Katon I've been training some time now, so that leaves to Genjutsu, Chakra amount and control…" _Naruto thought scratching the back of his head.

"Didn't they once take me after class to teach me about Chakra control with another few guys… something about a leaf…gah." Naruto said trying to remember the past. Naruto took a nearby leaf in his hand and looked at it with thoughtful eyes. "Something to do with Chakra…" Naruto thought aloud looking at the leaf, he did a half ram seal and conjured up some Chakra, then he directed it to his palm. By the time the Chakra was in his palm Naruto was sweating from concentrating so hard. "So this is what they meant… maybe if I do it continuously it'll be easier… though I don't see a point in moving Chakra around inside you…" Naruto said and threw away the leaf and stood up. Naruto took a low stance that was often used to relax the body, Then he did a full ram seal and concentrated on the chakra already in hi palm. "_Whoa… the difference between using one or two hands for the seal is this big!"_ Naruto thought as he moved the Chakra inside him from one hand to the other, and from there to his foot, and from there to his chest. Though it was much easier than before, Naruto was still having trouble doing it, he lost on several occasions concentration making the chakra disappear forcing him to conjure up more. After a few hours of testing between one handed seals and two handed seals Naruto had an idea. "How about Katon with one hand?" Naruto said and began thinking, what would be the one handed Serpent seal. In the two handed you had both hand together with the fingers interlocked, so in the one handed, you had one hand in front of you with the fingers apart in a half closed fist… Naruto put his hand like that and began channeling Chakra, and as he predicted, the Chakra reacted the same way as it did with the two handed.

Though it took only fifteen more minutes to get the chakra conjured up. But that was a minor problem that would be solved with time and training, it had taken him half an hour on the first time conjuring Chakra with the full seal in the academy so Naruto reasoned that he had done fairly well. Next was the Tiger seal, "…uh…" Naruto grunted. The Tiger seal was exactly like the one handed ram when on one hand. "So… whats the difference…wait, the ram is held in front of you're stomach, while the tiger is held in parallel with ones face. That's might be it…" Naruto tried it, and sure it worked. Instead of channeling Chakra like the Ram, it did like the Tiger. Though again it took almost an hour to get it right.

"Yoshi… two down, five to go-" Naruto was about to say but fell asleep instead. He had forgotten it was dark already and he had trained himself to exhaustion not only by running mist of the day but only the Chakra training, and the New seal experimenting. "Zzzz…" Naruto snored…

……………………………………………….

"Waah!!" Ruby woke up with a scream. "pant the same Nightmare again… Papa, be safe…" Ruby prayed silently and lie back down to sleep, sleep claimed her again in mere seconds.

Abidaba sighed, they were in here house inside the city walls, Ruby had decided to stay even though she was worried about Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto…" Amidaba repeated in her mind. Something about the name didn't sound right… She closed her eyes and let it be, if there was something about Uzumaki Naruto then she would remember it in time.

………………………………………………………..

"Hello my fellow members…" A raspy voice in a dark cage sounded, the figure who had spoken didn't look human, as he was in black and white. Soon nine other similar figures appeared in the dark scenery. "Greetings leader." All the others spoke, in equally raspy voices. "Now that our organization is complete, let us reveal out plan for world dominance…" The figure identified as the leader spoke. "In this world there are great beings of power known as Bijuu. The tailed beasts, there are nine in total of them, and we need five of them for our plan. You see, there is this ancient relic known as the 'Ancient Illusionary Dragon Five Consuming Seals' that has the power to extract and draw power from the Bijuu. There exist two such relics in the world, one is in our hands, and the other has not been found yet. The one we have needs the one, three, five and seven tailed to become complete, and when it does become complete we will be given the ultimate power." The Leader explained clearly. The other members made no reactions except for one.

"What about the rest? The two, four, six ,eight and nine tailed beasts?" Asked the raspy yet feminine and snakelike voice. "The relic we have needs the 'odd' numbered beasts, and the other one will use 'even' numbered ones. The last one, the mighty god of hellfire, Kyuubi no Kitsune, well be needed for completion in both, so the one who gathers all the odd or evens and the nine tailed ones will rule the world. After we have the 'odds' and Kyuubi collected we will begin to collect the 'evens' and fuse them to Ancient Illusionary Dragon Five Consuming Seals to form one, perfect one." The leader explained again. All the members talked amongst themselves until they all silenced. The leader stepped forward.

"Number one, Zero. Accepts." Leader said. "Number two, Seiryū accepts yeah." One said stepping forward. "Number three, Santai accepts." One said. "Number four, Suzaku accepts." A calm voice said. "Number five, Nanju accepts." A tall one said with excitement evident in his voice. "Number six, Gyokunyo accepts." a low hunching figure said. "Number seven, Byakko accepts." A feminine voice said. "Number eight, Genbu accepts." A figure with a large flytrap like head said. "Number nine, Hokuto accepts." Another one said. "Number ten, Kūchin accpets…" the Snake like person from before said. "Then it is decided. Move out and find the odd tailed Beasts and keep the original plan still in use. Move out." Leader said and disappeared. Most members followed until only one was left: the snake like person. "This power will be mine…kukukukukuku…"

………………………………………………………………………

Naruto turned around the fish above the fire with a hungry grin. He was ready to eat a cow if he was given one. Naruto lifted the gutted fish from the fire and took a sniff. "It's done!" Naruto shouted and took a bite and began gladly eating. After gulping it down in five seconds flat Naruto took a sip from his water bottle. Naruto wiped his mouth with his hand and stood up, he emptied the water bottle on the fire putting it out and then walked to the river and filled his bottle again. "Yoshi, time to get back on the road." Naruto said and walked back to the road and began running. After a few hours he held a break at the shadow of a tree next to the road. "Meh… where the heck am I? I suck at navigating…" Naruto mumbled as he took a swig from his water bottle. Naruto stood back up and walked back to the road. "Might as well walk if I don't know where the heck I am…" Naruto said shrugging to himself and began walking along the road in a leisure pace. After half an hour Naruto simply began running again as walking was to slow.

"Odd…I haven't meet anybody in a while now and I've been walking this road for a few days already. You would think that you would meet at least one person…" Naruto thought aloud looking both far forwards the road and back to behind him looking for anybody. He saw nobody around which concerned him slightly, Naruto silently picked up the pace he was running at, for reasons unknown even to him. After running for a while Naruto noticed something, a shadow seemed to be following and watching him from the side of the road, hidden in the thick plant life. Naruto showed no signs of noticing the shadower as he knew, that if he acted, then so would the follower. Naruto silently picked up the ace again, lifting it from a light jog into a full blown sprint, a Shinobi of his level could almost run on par with a horse when using chakra so Naruto was fairly confident in his chances. The person running after Naruto was able to keep up the same speed as Naruto while remaining relatively hidden for a while, but soon slowed the pace to breathe, Naruto had two choices, A) attack B) Continue running. Naruto weighted the choices and decided to simply run. After a while of sprinting to put distance between himself and the follower Naruto slowed his pace back to a light jog, as he did he noticed that three new shadowy persons followed him this time. Naruto sighed and stopped running abruptly, simply standing in the middle of the road, waiting for his followers to reveal themselves. Naruto noted that the followers did not show themselves but chose to continue to watch Naruto. Naruto took a step forwards and acted as if he was scared that something was around him. "W-who's t-there?" Naruto asked, faking fear. No answer came. Naruto sighed and continued to jog along the road, after a while of jogging Naruto came to a sign that said; 'Asther, The town where strangers are welcomed with a hug.' With a few paintings of happy people around the text. Naruto squinted his eyes suspiciously:

"Something is not right…" Naruto said and opted to walk now, as he moved slower he had more time to look around, trying to get clues of his stalkers. Naruto noted that when walking, the stalkers could remain unnoticed by even the best of Shinobi unless they had a clue that they were there. "Enemy ninja? Hunter-nins?" Naruto whispered barely audible even to himself. Naruto began a light jog again simply so that he would be able to notice them better, and soon the road began changing, first it came to a crossroad where only one sign was, that like the one before said: 'Asther, The town where strangers are welcomed with a hug.'. Naruto stopped there and looked around carefully. The other to roads, which were in a fork formation, with the road he came from in the middle and road to 'Asther' as the 'handle' of the fork. Nobody was around, no birds, no animals. Even the plant life seemed somehow, quiet, the wind hadn't blown in a long time either… Naruto shrugged it off but remained on guard anyway as he walked along with the to Asther, as he neared the town a smell reached his nostrils, it smelled bad, overpoweringly so but Naruto kept on walking. "This smell… it's not blood but…" Naruto thought aloud but didn't finish his sentence.

"It's somehow familiar, I just don't know from where…" Naruto said with his right hand lowering itself near to the knee holster. Something was definitely up. Naruto walked for a minute until the town gate came to his view; The gate was merely a decorative monument as there was no wall to speak off in the first place, as Naruto closed the smell got stronger, and Naruto began getting more and more worried, he couldn't go back as it seemed, as the stalkers were all behind him, barely in the shadows not giving a good look on them.

Naruto calmly walked through the gate and looked around the city: It was a small farmer village with randomly placed houses coupled with several windmill and watermills. Though Naruto had smelled some blood already he saw nothing, no red splashes, no dead people nor an signs of fighting. But neither did he see any human alive for that matter. "Hello, anybody here?!" Naruto shouted, no response, Naruto stood there anxiously when he heard a twig break behind him, Naruto spun around with his hand at the knee holster ready to kill, only to see a little girl there, she was maybe five or six and had brown hair in a ponytail. Also her clothes were blood red, and Naruto could smell that it was dried blood indeed. Naruto scanned around and walked up to her. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked worried. "Mama…" The girl voiced out before she passed out, Naruto catching her. "Hey! Hey! Are you okay?" Naruto shouted holding the girl in his arms.

"Guhahahah… she'll be fine… once she dies that is, oh doesn't she just look delicious, we musta missed her in the pile of bodies but that's fine… I'll just eat her now…" A strained low voice, Naruto jumped back and looked where form the voice had come from, what he saw scared him: a hunching middle aged man with a pale and rotting face stood there with a knife in his hand, reddened to the core already by blood. "What happened here?" Naruto asked the man, no ghoul would be more fitting to describe the thing in front of him, the man looked both malnourished and hungry and his clothes were nothing but rags. "Hey! There's more than one of them here!" The man squealed in joy noticing Naruto only now. "…" Naruto took a step back and placed the girl on his left shoulder and drew his kunai. Talking would be of no use to him. The Ghoulish man took a step but stopped as several other 'ghouls' came walking to where they were. "What's this? You trying to take her all to yourself, that's no fair." A woman-gone-ghoul said as she came walking, swinging at each step, Naruto saw why as her left foot had all but been chewed off. Naruto had to resist the urge to puke as he took another step back, hitting a wall behind him unfortunately. "_What are they…"_ Naruto looked at the girl on his shoulder. "_She's on the top of my priority list, get her safe."_ Naruto thought and looked around. The tallest building, a windmill that had no ways to get to the top looked good. Naruto put the kunai back into the holster and placed the girl on his shoulder onto her back so he could run better. Naruto freed one hand and did the half ram seal conjuring some chakra up. "Huh?" The ghouls voiced as Naruto dashed of, all but blurring from their view. Naruto ran towards the mill and jumped on top of a nearby building and jumped with all his might, he reached almost to the top, landing on the wall, Naruto began running up the wall, and unconsciously using the tree walk skill getting on top of the mill.

Naruto let out a sigh in relief as he put the girl down on the roof making sure she wouldn't fall even if she turned around or moved. Naruto drew Zero while holding his eyes closed. He would have to kill these people, no these Ghouls. Naruto jumped not even caring that he was falling from heights that could kill him, Naruto landed with a thump, kicking up some dust. "Huh?" The ghoul closest to him voiced before the top half of its head was chopped of by Naruto holding onto Zero like a sword. "You aren't humans anymore… thus I don't see why I can't just kill you." Naruto said noticing the Ghouls had not even reacted to the death of their kin. "mmm…food…" Murmured the pack of ghouls closing in on Naruto. Naruto Threw Zero from a low angle with little power making Zero fly upwards above the Ghouls. Serpent, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse Inhale, Tiger;"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted exhaling a medium sized fire ball at the crowd of Ghouls closing in, the ghouls didn't even realize to didge and were gained bad burns, causing them all to double over in pain.

Zero reached the height of its flight and began flying back, towards Naruto, but suddenly changed its direction making it lodge into the back of a Ghouls head. Naruto redrew his kunai and spurted of towards the group of badly burned Ghouls and finished them all off. Naruto walked to the ghoul with its head splitten in two by Zero and lodged unceremoniously out. Naruto looked around and saw no more ghouls, he looked up to where the girl was and saw nothing.

"Be safe for a while okay…" Naruto said and dashed off. He ran around the village meeting random ghouls along the way that were all killed by Naruto. He continued like this until he came to what he thought was the Mayors house, it was the biggest and most decorated, and it certainly didn't look like no shrine. Naruto walked to the door and tried to open it. It was locked so he tried to forcefully push it in but couldn't, "Damn good door…" Naruto said and took a step back and kicked the door open. As the door came down Naruto heard a shout and saw something try to stab him. Naruto jumped back making the person trying to stab him miss. Naruto jumped back to where he was before the figure could react and took the knife in its hand and kicked the figure back in on swift movement. Naruto looked down on the assailant. It was a young man with blonde hair, he was built normally and had rather normal clothes. The man was shaking in fear as he looked at Naruto, unable to see his features due to the light coming from behind Naruto.

Naruto looked around seeing several other people, women and men, and a few children, around by the walls, clutching to each other as they waited for death to come. "Could somebody tell me, what the hell happened here?" Naruto asked looking around, as Naruto spoke the man he had kicked stopped shaking and looked confused. "Y-You're not one of them?" the man spoke slowly standing up. "Define them, if ya mean those no minded cannibals, then no, I am not one of them." Naruto said looking back behind him scanning for more ghouls. The man sighed in relief, as did all the people in the house. "Well it's a long story so come inside and lock the door." The blond man said. Naruto was about to nod but remembered the girl.

"Wait, there's this one girl still there I need to go get. Wait a second okay?" Naruto said and ran back with out letting the man even nod. Naruto dashed through the village, seeing no Ghouls, till he came to the Mill, where he spurted up the wall, this time not using chakra but only speed reaching up in a matter of seconds where he picked up the girl. Naruto took he in his arms 'bridal' style and jumped down, this time he used chakra to soften the landing, Naruto checked the girl incase she had woken up as he landed, she hadn't woken yet Naruto noted and began running back to the big house from earlier. Naruto ran inside and put the girl on the floor and walked to where the door had been.

"Maybe I shouldn't have kicked it…" Naruto said sweatdropping, not worrying about it he lifted it up to at least cover the door. Then he walked to the blond man and pointed at the girl. "Somebody know her?" Naruto asked simply. The man looked at her and nodded. "Her parents were killed already…" The blond man said making Naruto sigh. Naruto looked as an older woman picked the girl up and soothed her in her sleep, as she seemed to be having a nightmare. "Well could you tell me what happened here?" Naruto said sitting down. "Well…I…we…" the man tried to find fitting words. "One day…" An old man sitting in the shadow said, "They simply changed, it might have been yesterday or it might have been a month ago… we haven't been able to keep on track of time. As I said the changes began one day, they became more violent and began eating more meat, saying such things as 'I need it' and 'but it feels so good…', after a day or two they began attacking people, killing and eating them… even my wife, who was always so kind and gentle, became such, even though she is seventy-eight already she was once a shinobi and such… she killed a grown man in a second the she began eating him…" The man said hunching even deeper into the shadows. "…" The room was in silence.

"How many do you know were turned for certain? And do you know is there a cure?" Naruto asked, though he probably knew the answer for the second one. "Thirty, or so…" a woman said, holding onto a child. A man wearing a white long jacket, already tarnished by blood and dirt stood up,

"They, will never go back to as they once were…I did some research on one of them before they went rampage, the changes in both their brains and body are far to great." The man said, Naruto nodded, felling slightly better for killing those before, it had been the only choice. "And where are we, what country and province? I am lost and found my way here on luck." Naruto continued. "Fire country, northwestern province." The blond man said. "I am Hattori, the son of the now deceased mayor…" the blond man introduce himself offering a hand. "Uzumaki Naruto, nuke-nin of Konohagakure." Naruto said only to see their reaction. "Hmh, I understand why…" Hattori said and some of the villagers nodded. "The new Hokage, Godaime Koharu." Hattori said, spitting at Godaime on the floor. "Is a militaristic tyrant that will be the end of this country." Hattori said grimacing. "…" Naruto said nothing. After a while of silence Naruto stood up and walked to the door. "12 down, 28 to go." Naruto said as he lifted the door so he could exit. "Huh?" Hattori said confused.

"I've killed a few already, I'm going to finish the rest. Keep them safe here until I come back, Okay?" Naruto said with a determined look, some of the people looked awed of his bravery and some looked ready to die. Naruto didn't wonder why, their family had either been killed and eaten or had killed and eaten others. Naruto placed the door back in front of the opening and walked back towards the rest of the houses in the village.

"Ghuhahaahaaa…" A ghouled villager said walking in front of Naruto with a crazed look, and a missing left hand for that matter. Naruto's eyes were cold, and his face set in stone. Naruto drew Zero with his right hand and held onto it like a curved sword, the ghoul took steps towards Naruto with a hungry look raising its right hand, holding onto a sharp and long shard of glass, blood dried on it giving it a crimson tint. The ghoul thrusted its arm at Naruto's abdomen, but Naruto caught the arm, breaking it with relative ease as he hit the ghoul on the head with Zero, cleaving it with horrifying ease. The ghoul fell limp, and Zero coming of as Naruto didn't let it fall with.

"I hope you find peace in death." Naruto said, crouching down to close the eyes of the now dead villager, giving him a prayer for the journey to afterlife. Naruto stood up and cut the air with Zero to get the blood of, it came of with little effort and Naruto continued looking for ghouls with the words:

"13 down. 27 left."


	2. Of Swords and Citadel Cities

Here's the other half of this fic, I haven't written any more so it's pretty useless to ask for more, sorry. I pretty much wrote this one about...5 months ago...?

I had it on a memory stick, which I lost and refound, after which I got a little bored of this story... Well, have fun...I guess. I don't think I'm that good.

------------------------------------------------------------

Godaime Hokage sat in _her _new chair, enjoying the felling of power that came with it. "Homura, tell me, how is the biological weapon experiment going on?" Koharu said from her chair with glee. "The disease was contracted to the signified targets without them noticing, just as planned, then in 27 hours they turned into human flesh hungry zombies with slight incises to their stamina, strength and speed, during the few days they have however failed to show any abilities to sense people, so in short, his experiment was a failure. But don't throw a fit now sister, it is expected that there will be failures in experiments. And it only means we have to try again." Homura said, as if talking to a five year old sister who needed explanations. "You're right, brother dear. Have them do another sample of the two tailed Jinchuuriki's blood. Too bad we couldn't her, but at least we have a lot of her blood." Koharu said snuggling into her chair, it had been recently washed, to make all the old smells go away. "Yes, now that I think about it, it is rather lucky that the Nine tailed Jinchuuriki got away, other wise we would have killed him before finding out about the Ancient Illusionary Dragon Five Consuming Seal, and its powers." Homura said with a warm smile. "Yes, but we still need to catch him, won't we brother." Koharu said with a warm smile back.

…………………………………………………………

Naruto sneezed rather violently as he cut off a ghouls head with his kunai. "Who the hell would be talkin'bout me? Meh, must be catchin a cold." Naruto said throwing the kunai in the air twirling making all the blood fly off. "25 down and five left."

Said and scanned the area around him. Nobody was around there, Naruto grunted, it would be hard finding the last five, as the village was not big in city standards but it held a lot of hiding places in it. Naruto took a step when he noticed something, somebody was following him again. The last followers had stopped when Naruto had entered the village. Naruto turned around so his back was facing the stalker and lifted his left hand as if to swipe away some sweat on his forehead but as he let his hand go down he made it into the half ram seal conjuring Chakra, "_Shunshin no Jutsu._" Naruto thought making a cloud of smoke appear. Naruto had turned around and in the cover of the smoke jumped behind the stalker, who turned out to be a human wearing a black pants and shirt covered by whitish gray, fore-arm, fore-leg and chest armor and a white face mask that looked like a bird. One thought crossed Naruto's mind: "_AnBu…"_ Naruto mentally swore his luck as he did an axe kick at the shoulder, it connected at the off guard AnBu making him stumble down, but the AnBu jumped up quickly falling into a fighting position, though by the time he did Naruto's foot came crashing into his chin, followed into the side of his head above the ear. As the AnBu was off guard again Naruto took the liberty of concentrating Chakra into his hand, and then forcing it fast into the abdomen of the AnBu; Crushing the mail and making the AnBu spit blood inside his mask. The AnBu Double over in pain allowing Naruto lift his foot for another Axe kick again, and making it crash down on the back of the AnBu's head, Making the AnBu's head crash into the ground, smashing the mask, making it's shards dig into his face. The AnBu swore loudly as Naruto jumped back, the AnBu stood up shaky, and fell down again, unconscious. Naruto took a look the AnBu's face, he musta be in his forties judging by the Gray hair he had. Naruto shrugged and took some ninja wire and tied the man up, nit like they taught in the academy, but in the Naruto style, even Jiichan had had problems getting out of the knots Naruto made. After that her checked the man throughly, finding some new kunai and shuriken which he took and some scrolls and a book.

" _Mission__ details_ and _Jutsus_ yes, awesome, and what's this last tone...Huh, no title… what the heck?" Naruto spoke looking through the stuff. "It's called a bingo book." The Anbu said not surprising Naruto much, the breathing and the heartbeats of the AnBu had changed a second ago. "Oh? What's it do? And from what village do ya come from?" Naruto said, there had been no symbol on the uniform, nor did the AnBu have a headband. Sure the AnBu in Konoha looked like this but it could be like that in every village. "It's a list of nuke-nins and other enemies of the village, each village has a different one. And for Village, call it Konoha if you want but it ain't Leaf anymore I say." The AnBu said rather displeased. "Oh…Konoha, so is my picture in here?" Naruto said and began flipping through it, "Uamino, Uchiha, Umino, Uzumaki, here…" Naruto said flipping through the names. "Name: Uzumaki Naruto, Titles: Demon Fox, Level of Skill: High Chuunin, wha, bull shit…" Naruto reacted seeing his level. "I must be kage level already…" Naruto gloated to himself and to the brooding AnBu. "Level of Skill: SS and is to be captured and brought to Konoha ALIVE. Known Jutsus: Henge no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu, Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu." Naruto read the one part again. "SS…" Naruto repeated with starry eyes. Naruto looked for more information, but found none other than a full body picture, that had been taken in his academy years. "Well, what can you tell me about this village and what has happened here?" Naruto asked looking at the tied man.

"Read the Scroll with the Mission details you idiot and leave me alone." The man said brooding. Naruto hmpfed at the man and picked up the scroll and read it. "Wha? Kill all experimental targets if attempt to leave mission area. So you guys did this, and didn't even attempt to help them…" Naruto said looking at the man with hateful eyes.

"No, the Hokage did it, I simply followed her orders on the threat of death." The AnBu man said giving an angry look to Naruto. "Look, Kyuubi." The AnBu man said looking up at Naruto who looked back. "For some reason you seem to care for one village and want to blow another one up, seeing the current situation the village is at it wouldn't seem like such a bad option… but anyhow. There are more AnBu coming here now, we've killed the five who escaped so they are all taken care of, but the AnBu coming here are planning to kill the rest of the villagers as the Hokage ordered to leave no eyewitnesses. So go back to them and tell them to leave, and for Kami's sake, kill me already if you ain't gonna interrogate me." The AnBu man said.

"Kill you? Fuck no!" Naruto said chopping the man in the neck knocking him out. "Bitch." Naruto said sneering comicallywhile he picked up the Jutsu scroll with a sly look. "Okay, gotta evacuate the rest of them." Naruto said to himself and dashed towards the mayors house. He arrived there in five minutes threw the door away scaring the people inside. "We need to leave, all the ghouls are dead so it's safe, but not for long, people are coming here to kill you guys." Naruto shouted getting several confused looks from all the people, one who had heard wrong stood up and shouted. "They are coming to rescue us!" But Naruto silenced him fast.

"No, they're coming here to kill you so there will be no witnesses for this experiment. I have this scroll I got from a Konoha AnBu, we need to go NOW!" Naruto shouted, most people nodded and shakily stood up, while some didn't bother to even move, either due to old age or despair, in many cases both. Hattori walked up to Naruto. "What shall we do?" Hattori asked. "You lead them out of here, I'll stay here and remove any evidence of the way you walked and stall them. Here. Its proof of Konoha's crime." Naruto said handing the Mission details over to Hattori. Hattori nodded and walked to the people who still hadn't gotten up with a few other men and lifted or convinced them up. Naruto nodded and helped them as well. In a few minutes they were on the edge of the town and began walking east, towards the closest Village to Asther. Naruto ran back into Asther and looked around. Perfect. Serpent, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse Inhale, Tiger: "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Naruto blew a large breath of fire and let it catch onto something and then turned around. Soon the entire village was on fire with Naruto running after the villagers, hiding and removing their footsteps and other marks of their presence, today, they had all died in a fire.

…………………………………..

AnBu report on dead control experiment #01. Page 4.

Also there was a report of a Shinobi entering the test area, but this was left unchecked due to low count of AnBu available. The same day however the village was burned to the ground, either by the experiment subjects or the alive villagers in an act of suicide, we know not.

Total death count: 100

Test result: Succeeded in using the dead, failing in the area of life sensing.

………………………………………………….

Naruto looked behind him with slight worry, he scanned every inch of the surrounding area and sighed, if only for the moment, the villagers would be safe. Naruto picked up the pace he was walking at until he was at the front of the group walking, next to Hattori. "Where are we going?" Naruto asked not letting his eyes rest on Hattori for longer than a split second. "To the nearby village, they will gladly help us, and they are trustable so we can hide there…" Hattori said with hope in his voice. Naruto nodded and slowed his walking pace falling behind the group again. "_There might be AnBu patrolling the surrounding area, so for them to get out I might need to fight, and we might be being followed, though I can't fell their presence around either. Genjutsu " _Naruto thought, getting slightly paranoid. Naruto put his hands in the Tiger seal and whispered: "Kai." As one would expect nothing happened. Naruto however analyzed the situation rather badly.

"_They have either got a Genjutsu user that is above my level of skill, which is very low. Or they haven't put a Genjutsu up…"_ As Naruto looked around nervously he failed to notice that the little girl he had found earlier was falling behind from the rest of the group. "Ano… Niichan?" She said making Naruto jump, "…Yeah?" Naruto said getting over hi momentary panic. "Grandma said I should thank you. So thanks Niichan." The girl said with a smile. Naruto looked at the child before him, smile even after her parents were killed, like a light in the shadow, and in one fell swoop, all of Naruto's fear and anxious thoughts were gone. "You're welcome." Naruto said smiling equally brightly back. "I'm Suzu." The girl said looking up to Naruto, who was short himself but still towering over her. "And when I grow up I'm gonna be so big and long nobody can ruffle my hair." Suzu replied getting a hearted laugh from Naruto.

"Same here, I'm Naruto and I'm gonna be tall and strong when I grow up." Naruto said with a real smile on his face, not one of his smirks he gives in fights or one of his foxy grins, but simply a wide smile. "Hey are you tired from walking for so long?" Naruto asked as he saw Suzu trip on a pebble, she nodded and blushed slightly in embarrassment, making Naruto laugh while he picked her up with no effort and placing her sitting on his shoulders, giving her a whole new view of the world. "Whoa…I can see so far away from here." Suzu said with a smile and a laugh, catching the attention of the others before them.

As they saw Suzu smiling on top of the smiling Naruto they smiled, kids would remain kids no matter what. And so they walked, with small hopes litting in their hearts, luckily they meet no AnBu along the way, which Naruto found odd but spoke none of it. They reached the neighboring village in a matter of days, food was no concern as Naruto hunted for them. As they entered the village they were greeted with confusion, as they had heard that they had been all killed in the fire, however after they were told the story they seemed somewhat unbelieving but agreed nonetheless to let them stay and hide in the village, the same day Naruto left, leaving goodbyes to Hattori and Suzu.

………………………………………………………………..

Naruto took a deep air of the moist morning air with a smile, he was somewhat happy for the first time in a long time. "Just because revenge is on my list doesn't mean I should ignore every good thing in life, no matter how much bad there is." Naruto said trying to condense his feelings into words. "No, uh…Even if Jiichan is dead, he would want me to live happy. Yeah that sounds better…" Naruto mumbled walking down the road. He had found out that he had been almost in the heart of The Country of Fire, only a few miles east from Konoha, it was a miracle he hadn't been caught, though the experiment thing kinda meant that all other ninja would be told to stay away from there so kinda lucky. "Konoha was behind the thing that happened there… but how could they have controlled so many people? Genjutsu?" Naruto asked himself while walking. "Meh, whatever, now's the time to check the other scroll…" Naruto said pulling the Jutsu scroll from his left knee pocket.

"Le'see…Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu… hm makes victim see their worst nightmare, nice. Uh…user needs to be at the range of 5 yards from the victim for it to work? Fuck that. Next. Doton: Doroku Gaeshi, makes wall of dirt rise up to defense? Well…dirt? Not really to comforting to be protected by a wall of dirt..." Naruto said looking through the hand seals.

"Tha fuck? These hand seals are seriously fucked; you can't use tiger before a combo of ram and bird, it would like totally fuck it up cuz that'll just make the chakra lost energy. Fuck this, next: Kanashibari no Jutsu, three hand seals and makes the target paralyzed, now were talking." Naruto said wrapping up the scroll and putting it back into his pocket. Naruto stopped walking and closed his eyes and made a ram seal, "Gather chakra into you're eyes and include killing intent into a concentrated mix." Naruto said slowly opening his eyes. "And activate by looking into the eye of the victim and doing the seals for kai." Naruto said looking around for… well anything with eyes. Luckily Naruto saw a fly in front of him (Snigger by author) As the fly seemingly was looking into Naruto eyes, Naruto did the seals for Kai releasing the chakra and Killing intent pent up in his eyes. The fly stopped cold in it's tracks and fell from mid-air paralyzed.

"Whoa…" Naruto voiced in awe pocking at the fly. "Are you gonna be alright?" Naruto asked getting slightly worried, its not like he wanted to kill the fly… much to Naruto's relief the fly twitched ad recovered in a matter of minutes. "You had me worried, sorry." Naruto said waving of to the fly continuing to walk towards the docking city of Parm. From there he would get a ride to an island near water country. Hopefully he would get to practice his Kanashibari before then.

……………………………………………………………………

Naruto jumped to the branch in front of him and stopped there, in front of his opening a view of the ocean, and the city Parm, where from he would get a boat ride to Mist. "Whoa… that's the ocean…" Naruto said marveling at large puddle of water. Naruto hoped down from the branch with a small thud followed by a loud scream making Naruto jump in the air in surprise. "Who are you? What do you want, I have no money, leave me alone!" A young man with short brown hair and glasses shouted to the still surprised Naruto before running away. "Huh? What the heck just happened?" Naruto mumbled as he got up, Naruto dusted himself and shrugged.

"No matter, better be going." Naruto said and began walking towards the city wall, unlike the last villages, this city had stone walls around it, meaning Naruto would be forced to climb over them as he couldn't simply enter through the gates due to Guards probably having him in their warning posters. But the problem was that the walls were pretty high, and he would have to get over the without being seen, meaning he would have too be quick. "Troublesome…" Naruto mumbled punching the wall lightly in annoyance. Naruto looked up to the to mentally counting how long it would take to climb up by using Kunai in manner similar to hooks but quickly discarded that idea due to the facts that it would be both slow and loud and it would leave clear marks behind, alarming any passing guards. Naruto sighed and walked away from the wall, walking back into the thick green foliage of the forest, he walked for a few minutes until he heard the sounds of people shouting.

Naruto followed the shouts recognizing it as an argument, Naruto followed the voices until he came near a clearing where four people were, two boys sitting on the ground panting and cowered sweat, and a third, a girl arguing with another boy, who was considerably younger than the others. "Shut up! You can't do anything right you big bully!" The youngest, a boy wearing blue shorts and a few sizes to big T-shirt, topped with long neatly combed black hair. The older of the two arguers, a girl popped a vein and lifted her fist menacingly, she had similar black long hair and a scarlet dress, with ninja sandals and knee holsters on her feet and a Konoha headband neatly tied around her fore head. The two boys sitting on the ground sighed, the other had orange hair in long spiky bangs, that did not have enough 'badassery' to defy gravity with a headband tied around his hand, his clothes seemed the standard Konoha Shinobi's with a knee holster and an extra pack on his belt. The other had short brown hair with a pony tail in the back and the same clothes as the previous boy, ony this one was slightly taller. Naruto hid himself carefully behind the tree, because this seemed like the most interesting thing around for the moment.

"I'm a bully?! Who's the one who was going around kicking sleeping dogs for fun yesterday?!" The girl shouted back making the boy step back in shock but quickly retaliated with something Naruto decided to leave out. "_Soap opera's never were my thing…"_ Naruto thought and turned around to leave when he stepped on a twig, Naruto mentally cursed and jumped into the tree along with doing the ram seal.

"_Henge!_" Naruto thought turning into a leaf while leaving out the cloud of smoke, Naruto landed on a branch above him soundlessly as a barrage of kunai flew into where the twig had just broken. After a second of tensed silence the boy with the ponytail came ever so slowly looking through the bushes. Soon followed by the three others. The girl grew a new vein and bonked the smallest boy on the head rather hard, "See what you did, you made us all tense and shit, it's you're fault we even got ordered into this stupid mission!" The girl shouted while fisting the boy until the two others stopped her. "Stop being so harsh on you're little brother will you, right now we need to find out what caused that noise…" The boy with the orange hair said almost whispering. "Pfft, as if, I say we continue on our training, if Shobu didn't notice anything than the sound was made by just some little animal…" The girl said motioning with her finger at the boy with the ponytail who blushed for some reason.

"Haru-chan you flatter me…" The boy, apparently called Shobu said. The orange haired boy sighed whisper-mumbling something about 'Damned Lovebirds for teammates…' That only Naruto was able to pick up. After the trio of ninjas left for the town talking about lunch leaving the fourth person, the kid there. The kid sniffed the air for a moment before looking up at the branch Naruto was hiding on. "Who's t-there?" The boy asked quietly, hoping nobody there. Naruto mentally cursed again but kept his cool and Henge. The boy swallowed and asked again; "Who's there… I know you are there…" he boy said drawing a kunai from his pocket in what most people would consider stealthily but what a Shinobi would call nervously. Naruto sighed mentally and scanned the area with his senses, not finding anybody but the boy near he decided to drop the Henge. As the poof of smoke appeared the boy shouted in surprise while falling back on his behind. Naruto still on the branch greeted from his crouching position with a happy face a lifted open hand and a cheerful:"Yo." Promptly, the boy passed out. Naruto jumped down and checked the boy for any injuries before moving him under a tree into a more comfortable position.

As Naruto left the boy he noticed the kunai, it was engraved in both gold and silver in incarnate patterns, Naruto picked it up and took a closer look in what could be called interest. Naruto noted both the markings of Konoha's leaf spiral and a family crest, as he moved his finger over the blade, he noted that it drew blood without even pressure being applied. As Naruto heard a groan behind himself Naruto turned around and greeted the now awake boy with a grin. "Yo, your not gonna pass out on me again, are you?" Naruto said looking at the boy appraisingly while twirling the kunai around in his hand. "N-no… sir." The boy said with a guarded look with a glint of wanting for the kunai in Naruto's hand. Naruto noted it and asked again, "Is this a family heirloom or something, it's a very good kunai, though in the hands of a kid like you it'll only hurt you yourself." Naruto said twirling the kunai in his hand again. The boy was about to say something but chose not to, in fear or something else, Naruto knew not.

"What's you're name?" Naruto asked looking appraisingly at the boy. "U-Ukito, Karamasa Ukito…" The boy said with a glint of pride evident at the mentioning of his last name. "Oh, well here ya go, just don't cut yourself with it." Naruto said throwing the kunai next to the boys hand scaring him slightly. "Take care Ukito." Naruto said standing up to leave. "Wait!" Ukito shouted somewhat hastily. "Hmm?" Naruto hmmed back. "T-teach me… teach me how to use this kunai!" Ukito shouted while bowing to Naruto. "…" Naruto looked at the boy and shrugged sitting down in front of him in a cross legged position. "Why should I? Tell me." Naruto said while burying his face in his palms. The boy looked surprised as Naruto asked why. Ukito ever so slowly sat down in front of Naruto. "My family… are Shinobi and so am I going to be, but not for another year and because of that my cousin has been ordered by the family council to watch and teach over me, but because she thinks I'm a nuisance… she hates me don't teach me anything… and if I don't become strong enough by the beginning of the Academy then my parents will scold me…" Ukito ever so slowly explained. "Shobu and Shin both teach me sometimes but Haru-Oneesan doesn't… and… and…" Ukito continued, and was on the verge of tears by the and… and… and… part.

Naruto looked somewhat lost on what to do so he did the natural thing for him, punched the kid on the top of his head, somewhat making the boy stop his crying. "Okay, I'll teach you some basic Taijutsu. Nothing more, as for anything else ninja mattered you need chakra and weapons and to learn that you need to go to the academy." Naruto said mentally bonking himself for his stupidity. Ukito visibly brightened up at the promise. "But, you have to promise me a few things. One, you are to never, ever tell anybody that I taught you some stuff, I'm here on a secret mission you see, so nobody can know I've been here. Okay?" Naruto continued and Ukito nodded vigorously.

The next few hours the duo did some basic stance training, after a few hours of sweating at the strain the low stance was putting on him Ukito began questioning the meaning of standing still, in a low and agonizing position for hours to which Naruto answered simply: "This training is like the foundation of a house, if the foundation is weak, than the house will eventually crumble, and it will also make you slowly more adept to the strain Taijutsu will cause on your body." After which Ukito was silent for the rest of the day, they changed from a low guard position to a high Guard to a few aggressive stances, changing from one foot to the other. After the sun set the two finally stopped, Ukito fell down on his butt for some rest covered in sweat and visibly shaking from the strain. Naruto instead looked fine, not even tired yet. "I don't know if we can train tomorrow but if we can then wait for me here at say… midday, I'll give you signal to follow, 'kay?" Naruto said walking away.

"Okay, bye!" Ukito shouted to him barely waving his arm after Naruto who simply waved lazily. Ukito fell back letting his muscles relax, "Incredible…I barely moved at all and yet I'm more tired than ever…" Ukito mumbled closing his eyes, only to open them as his cousins loud shouts for him were heard. "Better get back, she might have been worried." Ukito thought aloud slowly standing up, wobbling from left to right until he was completely up, he began walking towards the voices.

Naruto sighed while walking, he had been thinking for the whole day and he had no ideas on how he would get in yet, he had amused the idea of using a Henge but discarded the idea quickly, Parm was an important docking city meaning there would be several Shinobi on guard there, and they could possibly spot his Henge and cause a ruckus, which was the last thing Naruto needed right now.

"Sigh What am I gonna do… I can't stop here, and the only way is to the guy Kirin in the Water country… and to get to Water country, than I need a boat, and to get a boat I need to get to Parm…Troublesome…" Naruto sighed sitting down against a tree trunk while pulling out all his stuff: A few kunai along with a few handfuls of shuriken. A few empty scrolls, a few ten meters of ninja wire, the Jutsu scroll, Zero, a few explosion seals…Nothing truly helpful. Naruto closed his eyes and scrunched his forehead in annoyance. The best way to get in at the moment in Naruto's head was to cause a huge ruckus somewhere else and then sneak in, but how… Naruto jumped up after picking up all his stuff and walked around for a while until he climbed up a tree and place himself between two branches to sleep, he'd think about it more tomorrow.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto woke up as the fist rays of the sun hit his eyes, Naruto groaned and turned around, due to being in a tree he fell… headfirst. "Ouch…stupid sun… waking me up…" Naruto grumbled. Naruto stood up dusting himself while grumbling some more incoherent curses. Naruto looked at the sun, it was barely shining over the sea in the horizon meaning it was still really early. "I need to train a little bit so I guess it's okay." Naruto thought aloud silently apologizing the sun for calling him some nasty things. Naruto began with a light jog through the forest, but due to the thickness of all the plant life it was more like a constant game of dodging, "_like a hail of kunai"_ Naruto mused while spinning around the twig gracefully.

Naruto continued this until he got bored, or more specifically it became too easy. Naruto reached for his knee holster pulling out several shuriken and jumping into the air over a bush, Naruto twisted and turned in mid-air in what could be called inhuman grace as he threw the shuriken at a tree trunk. Naruto landed with an almost soundless thud followed by several thuck sounds revealing all Shuriken had homed to the target. Naruto grinned imagining it being an enemy as he pulled Zero handling it like a curved sword making a quick dash fro the trunk, and cutting the tree with relative ease. As the tree began falling Naruto jumped up, and kicked himself away from the tree while snatching the shuriken with almost untraceable speed and returning them to his knee holster. A loud boom came as the tree hit the ground followed by the ever soundless thud of a Shinobi landing. Naruto grinned until he realized what he had done.

"Ehehe… I better get the hell out of here…" Naruto realized scratching his head, not even a cloud of dust remained as the redhead-blonde Shinobi blurred. Naruto continuing on until he realized the sun was not up yet, meaning most humans were still asleep, even Shinobi. Naruto stopped running turinig it into a slow jog until he came to the beach, a few miles north from Parm.

Naruto realized he hadn't had a bath in quite a while… so…"_Why not…"_ Naruto thought taking of his clothes in a split second, by the time his clothes hit the ground, Naruto was already in the water. After swimming around for a while in the still cold water Naruto got up from the water and emptied his pockets from his pants and jacket and washed them, after which he placed them on a branch to dry. Naruto placed the rest of things in the shade of a large rock while he continued to swim. After a while Naruto began thinking about Chakra and it's uses. "…I wonder what happens if I pump a rock full of chakra…" Naruto said while picking up a pebble from the ocean floor with his toes and then taking it with his hands. "Hmm…" Naruto hmmed while making a half ram seal while the other hand channeled chakra into the round and smooth pebble. A weak blue glow appeared around the pebble until Naruto could no more fill it, as it was completely stuffed already. Naruto noted that after he stopped channeling chakra in the stone it began leaking all the chakra out, Naruto on a complete random decision decided to try and stop it from escaping. So Naruto began experimenting on how to keep the chakra inside the stone, it took him a few hours and lots of failures to stop it from leaking, he had now created a bubble of chakra on the inside of the pebble making all the rest stay inside, he had tried first doing it on the outside only making it leak out faster. Naruto fingered and touched the pebble around in his hands while eyeing it expectantly, nothing however happened for a few minutes so Naruto frowned. Meh, he had just wasted lots of time for nothing... Naruto grumbled while throwing the pebble away. Turning around to go and dry up and put on his clothes, Naruto however was stopped as a loud boom and a rain of water fell on Naruto. Naruto slowly turned around, seeing the spot where he had thrown the pebble on completely like it had been. "…" Naruto wasn't sure what to make out of it so he picked up another pebble and channeled it full of chakra and set a new bubble around it form the inside.

Naruto eyed the rock suspiciously as he aimed on a large rock sticking out form the water, he threw it, the stone flew as if in slow motion until it hit the stone…BOOM another boom sounded and both the pebble and the rock blew up in a bright blue flash. Naruto gasped as the pieces of the rock fell like rain on him. "It…it's like a explosion seal…" Naruto stuttered as realization hit him. He had all his life known of explosion seals yet never even questioned how it worked. It wasn't taught in the academy and the only way to get explosion seals in Konoha was buying them from special stores. The potential… he could load anything small enough with large amounts of chakra turning even a small pebble to a lethal weapon.

Ever so slowly, a huge grin appeared on Naruto's face followed by the words. "That was kinda artistic, yeah…" Naruto stepped slowly out of the water in deep thought as he sat down on a flat and smooth rock. After a while of thinking and a very sore brain Naruto decided to stop his musings and get dressed. Naruto put on his clothes and took all his stuff putting them in their respective packs and pockets. Naruto looked up and noticed that the sun was up and shining already. Naruto stretched slightly before he began walking towards where he thought the kid…Ukito was it? Was waiting, might as well teach him today as well. After reaching the place, well he walked a little bit to much to east so he almost missed it but the loud noises the girl produced helped Naruto find to them quickly. There they all were, with Ukito sitting closest to the bushes with a patient look on his face. Naruto snuck behind him and tapped on his back making the boy slightly surprised. "Haru-Oneesan, I'm going for a walk okay?" Ukito asked from the girl radiating darkness and evil for some reason. "HMM? Sure, but don't get lost**. Now get lost!"** The girl shouted making the four boys, on in hiding, wince.

Ukito nodded and walked into the thick bushes and greeted Naruto wordlessly to which Naruto nodded and began walking away with Ukito following. They walked for a few minutes after which Naruto began jogging. Ukito followed after running hoping to do his best today. After running for fifteen minutes Ukito stopped, sweaty and panting. "Okay, now lets stretch." Naruto said and began doing some basic legs loosening, Ukito after catching his breath began following suit. "Stretching before and after every training session is really important, it makes the muscles recover and strengthen faster and lessens the risk of getting injuries. Okay? Remember this good, and the more advanced Taijutsu moves require some agility." Naruto explained while watching in amusement as the tried to get his head to touch his knee like Naruto could. "Stop, don't ever try to force it, only stretch so much that it begins to feel, not more, if you stretch it to much you'll just end up snapping it, which is bad." Naruto continued making Ukito stop, "You'll become more agile as you continue doing this." Naruto explained and moved on to another stretching position. They continued stretching for a half an hour or so until they both felt relatively lose and jiggy. After that they began doing basic puches with uto showing first and then instructing and correcting any mistakes in Ukito's stance.

They continued on like this for another hour until Ukito needed a rest from strain, after a fifteen minute break they began doing some practicing some basic front kicks, with Naruto demonstrating, instructing and correcting Ukito. After doing this Naruto began doing a basic kata consisting of the former moves and other simple steps, they did it again, again, and again until Ukito could do it. "No, no and no. your not supposed to be 'performing' it, you are supposed to imagine that you are fighting against multiple enemies…" Naruto explpained making Ukito confused and thus making Naruto sigh. Naruto took the beginning stance and did a quick punch.

"One enemy from the front." Naruto said and turned around doing a spin ending with a kick. "An enemy attacked from behind and you evade and retaliate." Naruto explained as he spun around and punched an 'enemy' again. "Understand? It's not an act, it's a simulation…" Naruto explained. Ukito slowly nodded. Ukito took the stance once again, though slightly hesitantly this time and began, however this time he tried to see himself punching somebody and seeing the enemy approaching him, only to be pushed back by Ukito. "Hmm better already…" Naruto noted looking at Ukito go. After doing the kata again and again slower fo a few hours they had a break, with Naruto thinking about what to teach next and Ukito laying down on the ground in exhaustion. "Why don't we call it quits for today?" Naruto said looking on the sweaty and beat form of Ukito. "Y-yeah…sure…" Ukito said while closing his eyes and promptly fell asleep/passed out. Naruto shook his head and stood up to go hunting, fifteen minutes later he came back with a rabbit ready to be cooked. He started a fire and began roasting it, after an hour or so Ukito woke up to the wonderful smell that was the rabbit. Naruto noticed that Ukito was up, "Nice to see you're conscious… you want some rabbit?" Naruto said pointing at a piece of meat over the fire, Ukito hesitantly picked it, and took a small bite. "Oh come on, take a big bite!" Naruto shouted looking at the boy nibble away his food while taking a huge bite himself, Ukito slowly followed suit. They both ate in silence after which Ukito bid good bye and left. Naruto lay down and sighed. Back to inventing a way to get in… Naruto Closed his eyes reviewing the situation mentally again, "_Okay, my goal is to gain strength and kill the old guy for killing Jiji, and to gain strength I need to find a guy named Kirin in the Water country, but to get there I need a boat ride… and now I need to teach that kid complicating things even further…"_ Naruto thought unable to notice a man approaching him, Naruto noticed the man only first when the man shouted in his ear:" WAKE UP YA BUM WHEN I'M TALKIN TO YA!!" Naruto's eyes flung open at the volume as he jumped up almost hitting heads with the person shouting at him, "What the hell is your problem?!" Naruto shouted back for the firt time looking at the person, he was a tall man, no boy who was wearing a dark red leather kimono/jacket with a big collar reaching up to his nose and round orange sunglasses. His Hair was short and dark brown with a white stripes. He was wearing dark grey baggy pants and big heavy black boots with metal enforcements, on his back was a huge back pack with several poles tied to it.

"Me? None of ya biznez brat, now tell me where is the city of Parm?" The boy answered back clearly annoyed by Naruto. "That way you damn bastard, can't you let people be alone?" Naruto answered equally annoyed back. "No when I'm lost, thank you and fuck off…" the boy shouted back and began walking the way Naruto had pointed to. Naruto grumbled some more and sat down cross-legged and handed. After a while of thinking Naruto decided to train a bit to went out some frustration. Naruto walked a clearing and began to do some basic Taijutsu routines consisting of punches, blocks, kicks and parries, slowly moving up on the level of difficulty, until he was doing the most advanced moves he knew. Naruto flipped backwards while delivering a snap kick to a tree ending with a spiraling palm blow, after which he did a jump roundhouse followed by knee breaking low-kick finishing with a scorpion back kick making a deep dent in the tree. Naruto let out a breath and swiped away some sweat.

"I need to wash myself again…" Naruto commented while beginning to walk towards the sound of a waterfall, finding his way there quickly Naruto took of his clothes and washed them, and then jumped in the shallow river for a swim, he swam around in the cold water letting all the stress go away. After a few minutes of relaxing Naruto finally got out of the water and shook his head to get a much water as possible out of his hair, after which he did the ram seal and summoned some chakra, after getting a sufficient amount, being relative to the amount needed for a Henge Naruto simply released it from every tenkutsu. Resulting in all the water flying off him, with the exception of the water in his hair, which was still damp. Naruto put on his clothes and walked into the forest. "Tomorrow I'll do it, I'll teach the kid a few more basic moves and then I'll carry out my master plan." Naruto mumbled with a grin as he walked away from the river.

……………………………………………………………………..

The day passed with Naruto lying around sleeping and thinking about some random things until he got hungry at which point he hunted for some food and cooked it, followed by some more sleeping. At the morning Naruto woke up and headed for the place where he usually could find Ukito, and to his surprise Ukito was there already waiting, alone no less, albeit he looked somewhat tired presumably from waking up at the crack of dawn. Naruto grinned and walked behind the still drowsy boy and pate dhim in the back making the boy jump twelve feet in the air and scream, as he landed he looked pissed at the older boy laughing his ass off. After the two stopped they walked off, and slowly began jogging to warm up. After a warm up jog they found a good clearing with short grass where they stretched and did the kata that they had done yesterday. After that Naruto took a stance and Ukito followed suit, "Now I'm gonna tech you the five basic parry's."

Naruto said to which Ukito nodded. Naruto began with a out moving hand parry meant for punches also giving an opening in the enemy's defense. It took about an hour or so before Ukito could actually get it right, even though it was still to weak to actually do any good, Ukito would need to train for a few weeks to actually get the power needed to perform it correctly. Next they did an inward parry which gave a way to escape or move behind the enemy, for thins one it took Ukito only about half an hour, after which they moved on to a upward parry which was used rarely but still was an important, due to it's easiness Ukito got it down in half an hour again. The next one was low parry meant for blocking round house kicks, this one however took two hours for Ukito to learn. The last one they did was a knee lifting parry that could be used as an attack as well.

This one was the only one not really needing any finesse but only power and speed in the knee lift so they moved on from it in fifteen minutes. The next hour they spent doing randomly the afore mentioned parries, after which Naruto began doing a second kata, which Ukito memoried. After doing the kata a few times they took a pause at a river where they drank and washed their faces. "What's next sensei?" Ukito asked cheerfully making Naruto look at him oddly. "Sensei…?...okay… We're gonna do some light sparring to give you an idea on how to actually use all the moves you've learned." Naruto said standing up, with Ukito following suit, albeit nervously. They Sparred lightly until mid-day when both were hungry beyond human limits, Naruto caught some fish and cooked it, they ate in silence. After they finished eating they did some theory, consisting of how he should react in different situations or different ways to mentally attack one through taunts or gestures.

"I'm leaving today, so this is our last training session…" Naruto said in what he felt was a good moment to speak, "You're…leaving?" Ukito asked, his voice being a mix of sadness and disbelief. "Ya…I've got a mission to finish, and I've used a lot of time on you, you know…" Naruto said with a faraway look on his face. Ukito looked sad for a while before he brightened up along with a Light appearing above his head. "Can't you take me with you?" Ukito said with a hoping face accompanied by a "Huh?!" from Naruto. "You're a Konoha ninja right? So you could take me with you along until we return to Konoha, my parents would be totally okay if they knew that you trained me more than Haru did!" Ukito exclaimed looking hopeful in a giddy way. "Uh… how should I say this… No, just no, and who said anything about me being a Konoha nin, I could easily be an enemy ninja trying to spy on Konoha, if you came with me I could kidnap you and shit, you cannot be so trusting of people…" Naruto tied to explain to the stupefied Ukito. "You're an enemy ninja? Cool, fight me!!" Ukito shouted getting up into his favorite stance. Naruto sighed and realized that Ukito failed to realize that Naruto could whip his ass in Taijutsu with one finger… "Baka…sit down." Naruto said while forcefully pulling Ukito down.

"My point is, I can't take you with me, along with that I am planning to teach you everything I planned to teach you today." Naruto said with a serious look, Ukito nodded slowly, "So are you gonna teach me a legendary super instant K.O move or something?" Ukito asked with sparkle's in his eyes. Naruto sweat dropped "Noo… more along the line of two more kicks and a kata…" Naruto said hoping Ukito wouldn't be too discouraged. "I see… Oh well… lets start already!!" Ukito shouted with unrivaled cheer after his three second gloom. Naruto nodded and stood up, he began with one of his favorite's; The roundhouse kick.

This one took Ukito Surprisingly long as the stance was very precise but Ukito learned the basic of it however. The next was a modified version of the first kick, but with a twist to it. After which they began doing the Kata, this kata was the final one, consisting of every move Naruto had so far showed to Ukito. The rest of the day they went through the kata over and over again along with some sparring. As Darkness fell Ukito waved goodbye and began walking slowly back to wherever his cousin was, Naruto took a deep breath letting all the anxiety built up during the day go away. "Okay… time to try it out." Naruto thought aloud while cracking his neck. He began running along the road towards Parm until he came to the gates where he stopped behind a tree to take a look, there was one civilian guard by the looks of it in front of the gate, which was only half closed. Naruto squinted his eyes noticing the twitch in the guards hand, the guards hand was about to move to his knee… as Naruto realized this he was shocked to notice that the guard was wearing a Henge, and that the guard was almost reaching for his knee holster. Naruto took a step back quietly and turned around to leave.

Before he could however take a step a hand fell on his shoulder into a tight grip. Naruto froze, he was caught. "Who are you and why are you sneaking around at this late, a kid like you should be inside the city walls by now…" A somewhat gruff voice said, clearly being a man. Naruto turned around to look at the man, he wore a Leaf head band making Naruto swallow, the mans words however seemed promising. "Y-yeah, I got lost earlier…" Naruto said lying the best he could. The older Shinobi nodded and walked Naruto to the gate and let him pass through after which he sat back down in a Henge. Naruto breathed out in relief while swiping away some sweat, "_Lucky…though it might be a trap…"_ Naruto thought as he began walking the street, a woman who looked oddly manly walked past him as he thought 'trap'. Naruto walked around for a few hours in the darkness of the night falling while the sun went away, the city was dark only for a while, as soon as it got dark enough lanterns and torches were lit up and light turned on to make it almost like in daylight, the streets were filled with empty sales booths that waited for tomorrow when their owners would return and fill them with their wares.

Between booths were different kinds of bars, Inns and hotels, all promising a warm bed and meal, if one had money of course. Naruto frowned as he realized that his old frog wallet, Gama-chan was still on his night table back in Konoha, he would have to get some money for the boat ride, as he doubted he could sneak aboard and stay hidden for the entire journey, even though he was a ninja. Well in older days ninja equaled thief, burglar, murderer, demon… and the list continued, so Naruto didn't really feel to bad about the idea of pick pocketing somebody, what? How did you think he got money back in Konoha, Sandaime gave him allowance? Hah! The council wouldn't allow that! cough anyhow back to the story… Naruto looked at all the people walking down the streets, either in the same or the opposite direction, simply thinking about their own things or talking with others, not even giving a glance at Naruto, no disdain, no dislike, no hatred. "So… this is what it feel like…to be treated like a human…" Naruto whispered to himself, Naruto smiled slightly while walking into an alley where he took out a scroll and unsealed with a small poof his cloak, he put the scroll back in his poacka dn put on the cloak letting it hide his clothes and hair, as orange and blue clothes were pretty easily noticeable along with his blonde-red hair. Naruto was about to walk out of the alley and back to the street when a man walked in front of him, blocking his way. The man sneered arrogantly as he drew out a shiny bowie knife, Naruto looked at the knife in mild confusion as the man reached out his hand with his sneer widening.

"You GP or your HP." The man said simply making Naruto even more confused. "HP? GP? Huh? What the heck are you talking about?" Naruto asked looking confusedly at the man from the shadows of his hood. The mans sneer turned slowly into a frown while he spit on the ground.

"Money or your hide." The man said trying another approach, Naruto looked confused but then he realized. "Oh…! This is what they call a…mugging, right?" Naruto asked enthusiastically to which the man nodded while playing around with the knife as he looked around for any cops. Naruto scratched his cheek as he tried to remember what Jiichan had said about muggers…"Hit 'em and check 'em for any cash." Naruto repeated what Sandaime's son, a smoker had said while visiting during their talk, Naruto couldn't however remember what Jiichan had said… so… he could as well take to Jiichan's sons advice… cue to Naruto hitting the mugger making a crack audible as the man flew back landing against the opposing wall, passed out. Naruto shrugged and 'checked for any cash' as the smoker had put it. Naruto found a leather wallet with lotsa money in it and jumped up in the air happy.

"Thanks Jiichan, and smoker-Jiisan too." Naruto said while walking out of the alley intending to find a ramen stand. Soon finding one thanks to his incredible ramen radar Naruto proceeded to eat thirteen bowls before leaving behind a money counting ramen stand owner and a giddy waiter who just happened to be the owners daughter.

Naruto walked the street as he rubbed his belly in delight, he walked around mostly aimlessly before he found his way to the docks, the dock was built inside a wall to keep all the ships in safety incase of a storm, it had several piers branching out in a decided pattern to have as many ships as possible to fit in. Naruto looked around for people to ask if there was a boat to Water country, in vain of course, as all good sailors are by this tine of the night in a bar, getting smash drunk. Naruto looked around until he just decided to find somewhere to sleep, Naruto jumped up on the roof of a building and found a shack on the roof, he opened the door finding nothing but old tools inside, Naruto closed the door and looked around, "Looks like I'll be spending the night in a tree again…" Naruto said defeated and jumped down and climbed into a bushy tree between two branches where he promptly fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………

Nearby a boy no older than fifteen winters old, wearing a red leather coat reaching to his ankles was slowly, wiggly and most importantly swaying back and forth as he walked, in one hand he had a glass bottle with the contents half gone already, in the other he had his glasses, which he slowly put on, after putting the glasses on the boy walked to the tree Naruto was sleeping in and sat down leaning back against it while taking a swig from his bottle, drinking it empty in one go after which he let it fall down next to him on the soft grass, after which they boy began snoring, loudly passing people noted.

………………………………………………

Naruto wok up with a loud yawn, he opened his eyes slowly, letting them get used to the first rays of the sun. Naruto let his mouth go into a smile as he took a deep breath of air and put the hood down and opened the cloak in the front, letting the bitter morning air in his lungs. "Good Morning!" Naruto exclaimed letting himself fall down from the tree onto the soft grass, or so he thought until he felt himself fall on something, or more accurately somebody who began loudly cursing as Naruto got up in a bolt. Naruto took a look at who he had fallen on and to his surprise he recognized him as the rude person a few days back.

"Ya fat bastard, who do ya think ya are wakin me up in the fuchin (Fucking) morning before the god damn sun is even up!" The red coated boy shouted as he got up, Naruto looked slightly taken back by the boys colorful language before retaliating. "Well who the heck do you think you are to fall asleep right where I land!" Naruto shouted not being able to think up a better comeback. "Gah!! Shut up! Yar makin me head 'urt (Hurt)" the boy shouted back holding his ears, Naruto scoffed and walked away leaving the boy be alone. Let the stupid bastard be there lying in his stupid sleeping place… Naruto walked around until he found some signs of where he was, and from there he tracked his way to the ramen stand where he proceeded to eat 5 bowls of ramen before leaving for the docks.

He found his way there by the time everybody else in the town began waking up, Naruto noted this by the fact that people were putting up their wares on stands and booths, or walking towards where ever they worked, "_Civilians are always said to be lazy and that they wake up really late unlike good Shinobi, but… that's bull crap, I know only a few ninja that wake up by this hour and yet the streets are crawling with people getting ready to go to work…"_ Naruto thought while looking at the people walking down the street, tired and drowsy, yes, but so was Naruto. Naruto found himself at the docks again, looking at the men working at their fullest already, though even most ninja would choose to sleep, while singing no less, the song was some tune about getting pussy-cats and yale or something that Naruto didn't understand. Naruto looked at the muscled men heave up large cargo boxes and push with ease things that most ninja could find trouble with. Naruto walked to one sailor who seemed free to have a conversation, "Excuse me?" Naruto asked with his best manners showing.

"Hmm? What do you want kid?" The muscular sailor asked while patting Naruto's head teasingly, probably hoping to rinse a reaction from Naruto. Naruto ignored it, for now. "I'd like to find out if there are any ships going to the Water country here, could you help me?" Naruto asked still in his best manners. "Water country? That's the territory of the Mist village, you don't want to go there, and not by yourself by any chance either, now go home to your mom." The sailor said and turned around, proceeding to ignore Naruto. Naruto took a deep breath and drew back his hand, and delivered a earth shaking punch on the mans back, taking back the man by a slight, though he barely even budged. "I asked you nicely, and I'l ask you once again, where can I find a ship to the Water country, and for the record, my mother is either dead, or I have never had one." Naruto said leaking some killer intent for spicing. The sailor looked at Naruto for a long while, as if appraising him. "For what reason do you want to go to the water country?" The sailor asked finally with a serious look. "I want strength." Naruto said equally seriously back. "…you have already more strength than most people will ever have." The sailor said back, that punch had probably knocked out any less built man easily.

"For my goal… a lot more strength will be needed." Naruto said with his fist clenched so the knuckles were white, images of Sarutobi's dead body, left on the floor flashed through his mind, making him clench his fists even harder. The sailor noted this and looked at NAruto's stone cold face. "Do you have any money? The trip will cost." The sailor said still very serious, "I got some money, don't know exactly how much but if it isn't enough then I can get more." Naruto said reaching to his pocket taking 'his' wallet out. Naruto counted all the money and looked up to the man again. "So where is the boat? I have 50 000 thousand ryo. The Sailor nodded and walked away towards a ship, "I'll talk to the cap'n about it, wait here I'll be back in a moment." The sailor said as he left. Naruto walked to a wall and leaned against it while closed his eyes. After a while the sailor walked back and motioned Naruto to follow him. Naruto followed after, walking over several boats until they arrived to one that looked especially sturdy, and with a large mast along with two smaller ones. A man with hat shadowing over his eyes stood there, waiting Naruto assumed. The two stopped before the man and the man spoke. "I hear you want a ride to Water, and that you have 50 000 ryo with you." The man said, Naruto nodded letting the man continue. "However, the trips cost would be more on the category of 100 000 ryo, but…" The man said talking before Naruto could say anything. "We leave today, so you will not be able to gather enough money by the time we leave, but from the recommendation I got from Grim here about you I have a proposition for you: If you work on the ship like all the other sailors, then I will let you onboard, this includes three meals a day, a bunk, waking up at sunrise and going to sleep possibly barely before sunrise. It will be a hard job, but I will pay you the fee I pay all my sub-ordinates." The man said, Naruto could tell that the man was appraising like the man, apparently named Grim had before. Naruto thought about it and concluded that it was his best option for now.

"Okay, I agree, when do I start?" Naruto asked finally reaching a decision. The man, who Naruto now thought as the captain of the ship nodded before he turned around. "Okay, however I must warn you, some of the sailors will challenge you, give you harder duties than to others to test you, as they do not think a child could handle the sea." The captain said and walked off. "Follow me, we leave in an hour, I'll introduce you to the rest of the crew and show you your bunk." Grim said walking off with Naruto following behind. They walked to underneath the deck where they walked to what Naruto figured was the eating area, filled with men sitting by a long table eating all their own food and talking amongst each other. "Listen up! Cap'n has hired a new kid onto the boat, he'll be with us until we reach water country. You, introduce yourself." Grim shouted out, whispering the last part to Naruto. Naruto took a second to create a fake name and faced the group of big men all looking at him. "Yo, I'm Jio Freed, and I don't care if you like me or not, I'm here until Water country." Naruto greeted, sounding as tough as a ten year old could sound. There was a murmur among the guys and then they went back to eating. Naruto looked at Grim who looked back.

"The first thing ya do in the morning, eat breakfast. HEY CHEF!! BRING A PLATEFUL OF 'PORIDGE' WILL YA!!" Grim shouted and soon a fat man came out through a door and gave a metal cup to Naruto, filled with brown goo. Naruto took a spoon and sat down in a free spot, he was about to taste it when he noticed that every single man was looking at him again. As if appraising Naruto, could he swallow the goo they ate? Naruto frowned and filled his spoon with the goo and moved it to his mouth, emptied the spoon in his mouth and swallowed. There was a silence as they all looked to see his reaction. "Whoa…tastes like ramen…" Naruto said making every guy facevault. After they recovered they went back to eating. Naruto ate his plate a disdainfully, he had lied about the ramen part.

………………………………………

After eating and leaving most of his stuff in his bunk, sealed in a scroll and hidden of course, Naruto went along with working with the others, it was mostly consisted of him cleaning the deck and helping with the sails, which soon became Naruto's specialty due to his ninja training helping in climbing and dealing with heights, Naruto was taught the basics of what to do in every situation possible on the sea and given certain duties. Naruto much to his dismay found out that the red coated kid was as a passenger on the ship, he was also heading for the Water country. Naruto soon got into a routine of waking up each morning before everybody else and doing a Taijutsu and endurance, speed and strength training regime, much to the amusement of whoever had the night shift. After which Naruto ate breakfast with the first sailors to wake up and then went to work, Naruto soon discovered why all the sailors had big bulky muscles: the workdays was hard and long, and by the end of the first week Naruto had been sore all over, though he had grown a lot more bulk to his frame, and he could feel it to. The first day of his second week on the boat he got challenged to a fight with a young sailor, who had been a year already on the boat, the sailor was much older than Naruto of course.

The captain allowed them to have a hand to hand match without the use of lethal strength.

As the fight was about to begin sailors began to gather around to see this fight, yet they left a lot of space for them to move in as a fight in open was much more interesting, unless both fighters were pussies. Even the red coated boy seemed interested as the fight was about to start. Naruto sighed and looked at his challenger, who was bouncing up and down like a boxer in anticipation, Naruto noted that the boy had fought earlier in his life as his knuckles were thick and swollen. "Begin!" Grim shouted signifying that the fight was on. The challenger charged at Naruto who jumped back and dodged a punch with relative ease.

As The boy did a crude roundhouse kick Naruto ducked and bolted at the boy, doing an uppercut sending the boy flying back, landing on his back with a thump. "You okay, you gonna give up or are you okay to continue?" Grim asked as the boy stood up, slowly albeit. The boy nodded and charged again, this time however with more caution as he threw a combo of punches at Naruto who easily dodged and moved around the punches. Grim was looking in awe as did many others as Naruto with ease dodged the ships fastest punchers attacks with little effort. After a while Naruto got bored and jump flipped behind the boy and kicked him in the behind sending him on all fours.

"_He's good…_" The boy in red thought watching Naruto move as if he was a cat. All the sailors were cheering on the two, well more cheering for the boy and shouts for Naruto to finish the fight, apparently, there had been several bets put on the fight. Naruto frowned and watched the boy get up with a smile, no grin on his face. He was enjoying this. "I admit, you're good, but…" The boy said ad crouched down, lifted his pants and removed a belt of sorts from his ankle Naruto soon realized what it had been: weights. Now there was a pile of weights and a considerably lighter boy jumping ready to strike, Naruto lowered into a stance for the first time in the fight, he might need it now. The boy took off, almost blurring he ran at Naruto and threw a punch, which Naruto proceeded to parry and use the force to throw the boy tumbling away. The fight continued like his for a few minutes until Naruto decided to end it and kicked the boy over the boats edge into the water.

A collective chorus of groans and 'Yahoo's' were heard as Naruto was declared the winner and the boy was fished up. After the fight they all went back to work, the red coated boy however approached Naruto. "Ya, might ya be ninja?" The red coated boy asked while pushing up his sunglasses with one finger. "Hmm? And what if I am?" Naruto asked unsure if this was good or bad. "I'm leaving off at The Water country, I hear ya'r dropping of there as well, do you have any special plans for where to travel or…" the boy said intrigued. "I'm planning to mostly travel around until I find a person I am looking for, why?" Naruto asked eyeing the boy in front of him. "Well, in that case, how about ya travel with me? I'll give ya a gift by the time we part, how about it?" The boy asked grinning, though due to the high collar it didn't show. "Hmm… I'll think about it…" Naruto aid and walked back to work, "By the way, I'm Ashley Barnbelt of the Highlands." The boy shouted, Naruto turned around "I'm Naruto, sorry for the time I fell on you…" Naruto said scratching the back of his head. Ashley froze until he pointed his finger at Naruto.

"It's ya, ya bastard!" Ashley shouted and ran after Naruto, cue to the duo running around on the ship causing random chaos. After Naruto apologized again Ashley calmed down and went back to his quarters while Naruto went back to work, meaning he had a sail to put up and a deck to wash.

…………………………………………………..

Four more days of hard work later they arrived at the coast around the water country, and both Naruto and Ashley were called to the captains cabin. Naruto looked around in the room filled with paintings of old ships, whales and other massive sea creatures, and the fine but useless swords on the walls. Ashley opted simply to wait for the man in front of the duo, sitting in a leather chair to talk. "We are nearing the Water country today." The captain said looking up to the duo standing before him from the shadows the hat gave his eyes. "Yeah…" Naruto nodded knowing this already. "But, you will not be able to get in to the water country through the ports. Though the Fire country and the Water country have an 'agreement' of sorts enabling trade between the nations, the Leaf village and the Mist village still consider each other enemies, thus, you will not be able to get in through the ports. But this does not mean you will not be able to get to the Water country, you will be taken with a row boat to the island, a few miles to the west of the ports. From there on, good luck. Oh and Jio. Catch." The captain said throwing a bag filled with coins as payment to Naruto. "Thanks captain, its been a pleasure working here." Naruto said giving a small bow of respect, Ashley grumbled and thanked for the ride.

The two were rowed to a desolate rock where from the sailor rowing bid good luck and waved good bye as well. Ashley faced Naruto and raised an eyebrow as if waiting for an answer.

"Huh? Oh, why not, I don't have any plans so, lets go with your plan." Naruto said grinning, though the red coated bastard was… a bastard, he was still a somewhat good guy. "Good, now, the plan is, I'm goin' to tha city of Rokono, which is famed and shit for its Blacksmiths, I'm plannin' to go there and learn as much as I can about their skill, ya see, I'm a apprentice blacksmith but me master died from a heart attack while his mistress was doing a 69 on him." Ashley ranted on as the duo climbed up the wall of rocks, Naruto with expected ease, and Ashley with surprising ease. "What's a 69?" Naruto asked while jumping up to the top of the cliff, facing now a thick forest. "Er…it's a smithing technique…" Ashley said hoping to not make Naruto ask more questions. Naruto nodded and helped Ashley up the last bit, "Thanks." Ashley muttered while dusting his coat from most of the dust. "Yeah, what way is it to this town, Rokono was it?" Naruto asked while the duo began walking along with the shore line that lead to the closest town, which was the port town the ship would port in. Ashley looked thoughtful and looked back at Naruto.

"Frankly, I have no idea other than its in the northern parts of the water country." Ashley said while scratching his nose. "Hmm… that could be trouble, as there is a ongoing rebellion from what I heard on the ship here in the Water country…" Naruto said with a thoughtful look. The duo shrugged it off and continued walking through the forest.

…………………………………………………..

"What kinda weapons do ya prefer? I like all kind of metal blades, though I have to admit, a strong bow has its charm…" Ashley said to Naruto to break the silence, they had been walking for a few minutes now. "Me, I think a lot of weapons are nice, but I can only use Shuriken, kunai and my boomerang." Naruto said back, Ashley nodded and looked at Naruto. "Boomerang? Shuriken and Kunai I understand but Boomerang?" Ashley said quite blatant about him being surprised. "Yeah, I found it and it turned out to be unexpectedly useful…" Naruto said remembering cutting the snake in two with ease. "Oh…hmm… I've always wanted to make a Zanbato, what kind of weapon would ya like?" Ashley asked thinking about his scroll with the specifications he had made one day for a katana like Zanbato, combining the chopping and overall power of the Zanbato, with the slashing ease and sharpness of a katana.

Though to make it, he would need lotsa of the best Steel and iron along with a master level forge. So it would have to wait at least for a few years. "Hmm… well I saw once how a Katana wielding ninja beat over ten ninja with only kunai so then I woulda have wanted a Katana, though nowadays I don't really like 'em… though I have to ask, what's a Zanbato?" Naruto asked awkwardly spelling the word. "Zanbato, an Zanbato is what they used to call a 'Horse-cleaver' in the older days, though now a days only the ninja from mist use them, they basically a term for huge swords, often the size of a man in length, requiring incredible strength to use properly." Ashley said getting into rant mode explaining further about the incredible thing known as Zanbatos, while Naruto simply nodded dumbly trying to understand what the older boy was saying. They walked like this until they found a road, which they began following to the direction they thought the city was. After walking for half an hour they arrived in the city, it was quite… ruined. It was clear that the city had once been a place of glory and happiness, but now it was mostly a collection of broken and run down buildings.

Ashley looked at the city with surprise, "This… is a city?" Ashley asked not believing his eyes. Naruto was out of words as he saw people in rags working on a field outside the town. "Lets go…" Naruto said walking to a man working on the field. Ashlet slowly nodded and followed after, he had grown in the care of his master, who was quite rich as he was a master smith. Naruto was more used to this kind of life, as he had liven in the slummish parts of Konoha, which were quite frankly nothing compared to this but still. They walked up to the man working currently on the field while humming a tune, he wore short pants which looked more like rags than anything more, and a gi top open on his upper body. "Excuse me? Could you sacrifice some of your time to give us some help?" Naruto asked in his politest tone, which he had learned from Sandaime, as everybody else had cursed his existence, and Naruto had soon learned that it was easier to get stuff from Sandaime when talking politely. The farmer hit the tool he was using down into the soil and wiped his brow from sweat while looking at the kids before him. "What can I do to youngsters like you?" The man spoke cheerfully, much to the two's surprise. "Uh, we are looking for the city of Rokono, could you be so kind and tell us the way there?" Naruto asked keeping up the nice guy act. "The way you just walked, follow it back until you come to a large cross road with signs showing ways to many places, there is one sign that says 'Rokono, city of smiths.'

Follow the road that the sign points to and you'll eventually find there, though it is quite far away." The farmer said and got back to singing his tune while working hard. Naruto Ashley thanked and walked back to the road, and began walking to the opposite direction they had walked before. "So, what are you planning to do once you reach Rokono? Nu…" Naruto asked looking at Ashley's glasses. "As I said before, I'm gonna learn as much as possible about crafting weapons and then possibly set up a workshop. Or maybe I should just become an apprentice there and inherit a smithy…" Ashley said thoughtfully, to which Naruto looked into the horizon. "What about ya?" Ashley asked back, Naruto snapped out of his musings and thought about it, he had no real plans to what he should do after Rokono… maybe he could ask around there and along the way if anybody had heard of this Kirin. "Hmm…haven't really thought about it…Nu…" Naruto stated.

"Hey by the way do you have any extra of those glasses, if you do could I possibly loan one to me? Cuz they look cool." Naruto said while drooling over the thought of having orange sunglasses. "Uh…sorry, ain't got no more…" Ashley said sweatdropping at the drooling Naruto. The continued to walk down the dusty road of destiny unaware of the trials waiting one of them, what destiny had in store for the other one… would remain in the shadows for now.

…………………………………………………………….

They had been mostly walking now for a few hours and were dead tired and bored, mostly because they had talked already about everything they knew about weapons or killing with style. Now they were mostly playing the game 'I Spy'… though due to the lack of colors forced them to soon quit and simply walk in silence. They walked the entire day meeting a random traveler along the way a few times until night fell and they decided to do a fire and get some sleep. They set up a fire and Naruto caught a rabbit which they cooked and ate, Ashley commented on how good it tasted also. After which they went to sleep, Naruto choose a tree like always, and Ashley built a small cottage with his backpack and the metal sticks he was carrying with him.

Naruto yawned loudly and stretched as he let himself fall down from the tree he was sleeping in, he landed with a soft thud as he like a cat fell down into a stretching position, Naruto did a routine of stretches to loosen up and then looked around. The sun isn't up yet, better leave Ashley to sleep, and Naruto could do some private training before they left for the road again. Naruto walked to a good open clearing in the middle of the forest not too far away from the road and their camp. Naruto began with his basic Taijutsu routine and soon moved to practicing his Jutsus, IE: Henge, Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu and Kanashibari no Jutsu.

Naruto did this basically until he got bored and began remembering if he had any other Jutsu, two things came to mind: The explosive rock thingy, and the one handed seals experiment. "What to try first? Probably better to begin with the one handed thingy, the explosions are loud…" Naruto thought aloud thinking about Ashley, who was still sleeping. Naruto began with a one handed serpent seal, then a one-handed ram/tiger in front of his face, next a straight open palm in front of his chest with fingers together. Now began the hard part, he had to figure out the one handed version for the next seal, the Boar, where the users hands would be like in the serpent, only without the fingers interwi ned and with the fingers pointing down. Naruto uickly found its equallient, which was the same only removing the other hand. Naruto let the chakra flow in his body, noting that it worked like the original seal did, which was good. Next up; Horse, this one was like the last one as well; remove on hand a voila. Now Naruto inhaled deeply letting the chakra mingle with the before mixed chakra already feeling the effect begin. Naruto quickly did the last seal being the tiger and exhaled all the air along with the chakra in a ball of fire, the ball was barely bigger than the first Naruto had ever produced and lasted barely a second before dying out, but Naruto thought of it as a good start. Naruto began doing this over and over again, for the first fifty times he only did the seals with no chakra and stretched his lungs as well.

After those fifty practice tries Naruto began seriously for the first time. Naruto took a low and comfortable stance and put his left hand behind his back and cracked his right hand. In a blur Naruto went through the seals: Serpent, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Bird, Inhale, Tiger: Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu! Naruto blew a large fireball that flew of into the direction he had been standing to, finally stopping once the heat died down, leaving a trail of ash. In Naruto's standards that had been a medium sized ball. The only issue was that it was slow and felt awkward, but it could be potentially useful in a fight. Naruto repeated the process a few times, switching between left and right in order to make him used to do the seals with both hands, one couldn't afford to be picky in a fight. After practicing this until he felt somewhat confident Naruto stopped and went hunting, he returned with a large bird that had been decapitated cleanly, with some food now Naruto returned to camp and set up a fire, with a one-handed Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu no less, though he put only a miniature amount of chakra to it. Naruto cooked the bird and waited for Ashley to wake up, he oddly came out of his 'tent' right when the bird was done, the two ate with little talk in between done and then Ashley packed up his tent, following with the two getting back to the road.

They spent the day the same way like the last, simply walking, until they got hungry and ate something while resting. After what felt like walking for an eternity they arrived at a large crossroad, there was literally hundreds of paths and roads, with even more signs pointing different places, it could take a while to find the correct sign… "Holy…" Ashley said looking at the massive collection of roads and signs in front of him. "Yeah…" Naruto said agreeing. "So…let try to find a sign that says Rokono, right?" Naruto said looking around, Ashley slowly nodded and walked to the left.

"Ya begin from there and I'll check this side…" Ashley said and Naruto nodded, and so they began reading through the masses of signs. It took them about half an hour to find the sign, it could have been found in fifteen minutes but it was hidden under another sign, so Naruto jumped over the first time looking through. "Idiot, it was right under ya nose all the time…" Ashley let out his frustration out on Naruto, "bah, you didn't do much better did you? You could've found it equally as well." Naruto retorted as the two walked. After they finished their petty little argument they continued to walk, along the road the sign had pointed to.

…………………………………………………

After walking for a few hours they had rested and eaten some food, courtesy of Naruto, after which they returned to the road. A few hours later they arrived in Rokono, this town was in much better shape than the previous, there was a few broken buildings but mostly the town looked like they were fine. Ashley presumed it was because they made weapons to the hidden mist village and thus had money to survive. They had entered the village and gotten a place to sleep at an Inn and left most of their stuff there, Ashley opted to go around and look if he could get apprenticeship from a local smith while Naruto choose to go to a public bath, he needed a warm relaxing bath after all this time, only getting to relax in cold rivers. After a hour of being between half sleep and half awake Naruto decided that he had had enough and went back to his Inn room. The room was nothing fancy, a simple bed with a night table next to it along with window, on the wall there was a painting that had been obviously mass produced.

Naruto was about to take Zero and leave to go training with it when there was a knock on the door. Naruto opened the door to see a man wearing black clothes and a dark brown robe, with a white mask shaped like a bunny covering his face, what Naruto noticed the huge bundle of cloths the person was wearing on his back, the thing was easily as long as the man himself. "I would like to have a word with you, mister Freed." The man said, his voice slightly muffled, as if he was wearing a bandage tightly over his mouth, jaw and throat. As the man said Freed Naruto relaxed slightly, that was the name he had given the clerk at the Inn, so this person didn't know Naruto's real name or identity. "Oh, uh, come on in, or…" Naruto said motioning the person to come in, the man made no move for a few seconds and then walked in.

"Uh, so what is it…?" Naruto asked inquiringly. "What is your purpose here mister Freed?" The man asked, Naruto looked surprised and answered, with neutral face of course. "Me? I'm here with a friend of mine, he's trying to get a job here and I'm planning to leave in a few days." Naruto said, the man remained quiet. "I know that you are a Shinobi, Mister Freed, if that is your real name. Tell me, are you working for the rebellion or…" The man said still standing straight in the middle of the room while looking at Naruto, who was standing a few feet away from the over-towering man. "Eh… you got me there…I'm just an academy student who decided to quit, but I'm here on a job to protect the friend I men

tioned before, you know bandits and all…" Naruto said hoping this lie would work, if not, then he was seriously screwed. "…Academy student you say… from what village, if I may ask, brat." The man said, his voice beginning to drop the monotonous tone from before and adopting a more wild tone. "Konoha, my idol got killed and I decided that the place was worth shit." Naruto said adding a truth to it. "Ah yes, the assassination… From what I hear the last Hokage was a kind a righteous one, though he was easily one of the strongest people in the world…" The man said with a tone of underlying respect. "But, you being an academy student is a complete lie… The man said arrogantly, Naruto clenched his fist as the man adapted a scary tone of voice, "How so?" Naruto asked letting his fists relax. "Your chakra level… is rather high, and I saw you a few days ago practicing a Chuunin level technique…" the man said clearly grinning under his mask.

Naruto swore mentally, "Oh…" Naruto simply said tensing, getting ready to fight, he could sense that this man was on a completely different level than all his enemies before. The man lifted his hands and did three seals to fast for Naruto to see, a wave of chakra left him, Naruto recognized it as a silencing technique meant to keep private conversations private, but it could also be used to muffle the sounds of torture. The man slowly reached up to his head, Naruto realized that he was reaching for his bundle. But the man instead opted to take off his mask, revealing his face; he had his lower face covered in bandages, and his forehead protector around his head with the Kiri symbol on the side of his head. "My name is Momochi Zabuza, brat, and I'm trying to do a coup here in the mist, the current Mizukage is a bitch to the council and the Daimyo, ya interested in joining in?" Zabuza, as the man called himself said. Naruto was surprised but quickly regained his cool, "Sorry…I have something I must do…" Naruto said back, hoping he wouldn't need to fight this man. "Oh…and what could be more important than the well fare of an entire country?" Zabuza asked annoyed, he needed nakama damn it! "My revenge… I intend to kill the Godaime Hokage and all who were along in the coup against the Sandaime."

Naruto said, spitting at the word Godaime. Zabuza looked surprised, but quickly began laughing. "I see…in that case, sorry I bothered ya…" Zabuza said finally stopping laughing. Zabuza moved next to Naruto's bed, and reached for the bundle on his back, and with one hand hefting it of his back onto the floor as he sat down on the bed. "I'll let ya live, if you don't snitch on my plan to the authorities. Got it, Brat?" Zabuza said with an extremely scary face, easily making Naruto understand that this man could, and would kill him if he crossed him. "You intend to make what of this country? Help its people? Because from what I've seen, this is a hell hole worse than most should have to go through." Naruto said still standing, eyeing Zabuza warily. "Yeah…It has become that…but I intend to change that." Zabuza said lying down completely on Naruto's bed with his hands behind his head. There was a silence, after a minute or so Zabuza sat up and hoped off the bed and picked up his bundle off the floor placing it onto his back again with ease, Zabuza was about to walk out the door when Naruto asked him something.

"You know stuff about this country right?" Naruto asked making Zabuza stop and look back at the pre-teen. "Yeah…" Zabuza continued. "Have you heard of a man name Kirin?" Naruto asked. Zabuza looked surprised at the name but answered anyhow, "Yeah, he's a famous sword smith and a master of weapons, he lives nearby Entotsu City to the west of here…Why?" Zabuza asked eyeing Naruto suspiciously. "Oh, I was just told to meet him by an old hag..." Naruto said waving it off. Zabuza shrugged and opened the door while putting on his mask. "Don't get killed brat. You wouldn't get a grave in this country." Zabuza said and left through the door closing it. Naruto stood there silent until he sighed and fell down on his butt, he had been really nervous… but at least he knew where to search for this Kirin. " Entotsu City…" Naruto mumbled as he stood up to leave his room, he needed to find Ashley.

……………………………………………..

Naruto found Ashley soon at a large workshop, filled with huge furnace with several openings and iron and steel ready to be crafted, he was there talking to a large muscular man with a leather apron that had been burned several times around its edges.

"Yo Ashley." Naruto shouted getting a small wave back before Ashley went back to discussing with the man, Naruto waited for five minutes before he got bored and began looking around at the workshop, on the walls hand many different shaped and sized hammers, and other tools used to work with hot metal, Naruto could name only few, much less imagine how they were used. Naruto soon found a large pile of what seemed to be trash and scraps, mostly consisting of differently shaped blades, the blades ranged from knife sized to even as big as long swords, though most looked to fragile to take a single hit. "Oy, Naruto, good news, the smith is willing to let me work and study under him here for a few years." Ashley shouted to Naruto, getting Naruto's attention.

The man who Ashley had talked to came walking up to them right behind Ashley, "Good day, may I interest you in anything?" The man asked with his voice laced with syrup, the man was not only a smith of great skill but also a business man. "Hmm…I've been thinking about getting a new sword or a short to middle ranged weapon that will pack heavy punch…" Naruto stated thoughtfully. The man smiled widely and motioned for Naruto to follow him, "We are the number one city in the whole of Mist in creating weapons, we have a large selection of swords and naginatas and glaives you might be interested in, or if you wish for a horse cleaver than we have a couple." The man said clearly as if reading from a script, Naruto nodded as he followed the man to a large storage room, the man flickered on a light, showing rows and boxes filled with weapons. "Take a look around an tell me if you find anything interesting that catches your eye…" The man said remaining at the door, watching Naruto. Naruto nodded and began looking around, there were a few nice and sturdy katanas that caught his eye but Naruto wasn't particularly interested in a weapon such as a katana, as it required incredible skills and swordsmanship to use. Though once one had mastered it they would be a fearsome fighter.

What caught Naruto's eyes more were the large cruder weapons that required more strength and speed than actual skill, like a two-handed sword with spikes along the blade… Naruto looked around for a few seconds along with Ashley who looked through the weapons with awe and interest, finally after Naruto had gone through them all, and tried a few he walked up to the man shrugging. "Sorry, none of these really suit me, the great sword with spikes looked interesting but as I tried it, it just felt clumsy…" Naruto said, the smith's plastic smile dropped and turned into a more human one, "That might be true… you have a good eye for weapons lad…tell me, how about you tell me what you look for in a weapon and we could possibly make a custom one, for a price of course…" The man said in a rough tone of voice, telling of a life filled with fights and mishaps. "Well… I'm thinking of a weapon my length, more maybe as I'm gonna still grow, one bladed, and possibly slightly bent, like a katana for a smooth cutting edge while keeping the massive chopping power of a horse-cleaver…" Naruto said along with showing elaborate hand motions. "Hmm…" The man voiced while scratching his jaw, Ashley looked like he had an idea and began searching through his pockets, "I've got good blueprints for one…" Ashley shouted drawing out a scroll placing it on the floor spreaded out.

"Hmm… it could be done, though it would require a lot of iron or steel, and a good furnace…" The smith said thoughtfully.

"I've got 735 000 ryo, how much the sword cost?" Naruto asked looking through his wallet, he had ditched the old one he had taken a long time ago. "Hmm… that won't be enough, this baby would be more on the cost range of 200 0000 ryo, plus the scabbard." The man said thoughtfully yet again, Naruto looked somewhat pissed as he stood up. "Where could I make some money then?" Naruto asked determined, at this the man laughed, "How about here? You look well built and you seem rather energetic, my last blower quit as he got tired of working here." The man said. "Blower…?" Naruto asked confused, what would a blower do.

"A blower is somebody who works with a fan, which airs the fire making it hotter, and also throws coal into the furnace, in short he takes care of the fire which with the other smiths work with." Ashley explained sage wisely. "Well, I do have some experience with fire…How long should I need to work here to get the money needed for the sword?" Naruto asked inquiringly. The man furrowed his brows thoughtfully. " A month or two… depending on how large the newest order from mist is… but I'll guess on two and half months, this is of course with out any food bills and hotel room payments…" The man finally said. Naruto thought it over a few times before reaching a conclusion, "I don't need to buy food and I can sleep in a tree… so I'll work here." Naruto said offering a hand for a handshake. The man accepted the hand and the two shook hands closing the deal. "I'll even let you play with a few of the weapons here." The man said laughing to which Naruto nodded. "Follow me, I'll show you to your work room, the other smiths should e coming back from lunch soon, and they'll be happy to hear that we've got a new blower." The man said laughing loudly.

Naruto was lead to a room behind the large furnace, with an opening to the middle of the furnace and a large pile of coal as well as a shovel, there was a chain hanging from the ceiling with a leather strap in a loop looking like on could hang from it. On the floor under it was a large moving piece of step board, once you steped on it it would go down pushing air into the furnace, and by drawing hard the chain the thing would come back up while refilling with air. (A/N: If you've seen Princess Mononoke, this is like the thing the women were standing on in Iron town, the hero joined in with them for a while, it has the same principle of pushing in air, but because it's a one man version it needs to be drawn back up.

There was a sign on the wall explaining clearly how and when one should light the furnace, when to shovel more coal, and when one should work on the fan. "Well, as you can hear, the guys are back by now, so you should light it up. Good luck." The man said leaving the little dark room, this would be one hell of a training Naruto guessed, the fan was heavy and straining to use, and to work next to hot coal would be straining. Naruto grinned and took of most of his clothes, leaving only his pants on, he put his extra clothes in a coat rack where a pair of dark goggles also hang, Naruto put them on his fore head as the sign had told, the hot coal would be producing a lot of light, and looking straight into it would be like looking into the sun. Naruto shoveled some coal and picked up the matches, he shrugged and put them back and went through a familiar combo of seals and blew a small concentrated ball of fire, lighting the coal on fire, now he would have the wait and fan it until it became ember.

The day passed slowly as Naruto worked on fanning the coal and adding slowly some more, Naruto soon took a pair of ear protectors as the loud sounds of iron versus hammer reached him. After the last hammer died after hours of work the man came back to Naruto letting him go 'home' to get some rest. "Here's you first days pay." The man had also said handing Naruto some money. Naruto accepted it and took his clothes back to his Inn where he checked out from his room. After that Naruto found a large tree that looked comfortable enough, Naruto lef this clothes there and sneaked to a hot spring where he cleaned himself from all the sweat and coal. After that Naruto walked back to his tree, put on his clothes, and took a comfortable position and tied to get some sleep.

……………………………………………………….

The next month and half passed like this, every few evenings Naruto opted instead of going straight to a bath he trained, kata, Taijutsu, his Ninjutsu and using Zero followed by sneaking into the hot springs, he couldn't afford to pay. Food he had to hunt and prepare himself, so that hadn't changed much, though occasionally he would spend some money on going to a stand and ordering some ramen. Though he couldn't spend too much money.

Naruto walked to the man owning the place, Naruto had under the course of the month learned that his name was Masa, Naruto had also learned that he was a world known smith known for his abilities in making large weapons. "I've got now 275 3000 ryu, will it be enough?" Naruto asked hopefully, Masa looked at Naruto confused before he looked like he remembered.

"Ah, why yes, now I have decided to let your friend Ashley do the sword, are you okay with this?" Masa asked, Naruto nodded, he knew Ashley's work by now, the older boy was a smithing genius. "Well then, iron or steel?" Ashley asked as he walked next to the two drying his hands from water with a towel, he had ditched his red coat and now opted to wear black pants with a black sleeveless shirt, but he still kept his ever cool orange glasses. "How much will a steel on cost compared to an iron one, and how long would each take?" Naruto asked, though he had been working here, he knew nothing of smithing. "Hmm, the steel one would be a few thousand ryo more while it'll take a day or two with either one." Ashley said with a thoughtful grin.

"Well, make it steel then, and take your time with it." Naruto said grinning. "Well in that case, get back to fanning." Ashley said walking to his area of the workshop. Naruto shrugged as he sighed while walking back to the dark and hot room.

………………………………………………………..

A few weeks later Naruto's sword was done, it was big and heavy, yet it felt relatively easy to use.

Naruto paid Ashley as he swung around the sword with clumsy enthusiasm, The sword lacked a sheath but everything else was in place. "You could buy bandages and wrap it up…" Ashley voiced his thought to which Naruto nodded, Naruto left the sword leaning against the wall and ran to a shop and bought the a couple rolls of bandages. Naruto returned to the shop and began trying to roll the sword up, after a few hundred tries Naruto invented a way to keep it on. Now all that remained was to learn to use it and a scabbard. "So, what do ya plan to do now?" Ashley asked, they had become somewhat friends during their time traveling.

"Well, I'm off to Entotsu city, I hope we meet again." Naruto said, and offered a hand for a handshake. "Yeah, lets meet again." Ashley said and shook hands. After this Naruto got his stuff, and began walking, with a huge sword on his shoulder no less. "…I need a scabbard real bad…" Naruto swore as his shoulder began cramping.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Naruto had now ran and walked for a few days, he had trained every night with the sword and he was getting some serious muscle work outs. The thing required inhuman strength to use, and the sword the AnBu who had visited Naruto earlier had had an even bigger one, so Naruto still needed to train more, much more. Currently Naruto's number one weakness was that he could barely do sideways cuts with it, and even then he couldn't do a follow up or even get back to a stance, leaving hem completely open.

Naruto was now setting up a camp, so he lef this things in a tree and unwrapped the sword from its bandages. Naruto began with a wild downward cut barely holding the sword from hitting the ground and dulling the ground, Naruto slowly drew the sword up again above his head and did the same downward cut as before, barely holding it form hitting the ground. Naruto repeated this muscle training until he was beat, after which he held a fifteen minute break before he resumed, with a left to right cut this time, followed by a right to left cut, this was repeated until the last result, a tired and beat Naruto was gotten.

"It's getting a little easier…I wonder if I'll be able to use it by the time I reach Entotsu city…" Naruto mumbled as he rewrapped the damn sword again, he didn't want it to get rusty or dirty now does he. Naruto took out a scroll in which he had written some symbols in blood and opened it, placed the wrapped sword on top of it and did the ram seal, in a poof the sword disappeared, Naruto took the scroll and closed it, after which he put it on his pocket. He would travel with it out so he would get used to it and it was faster to take it out, but when he slept he would hide It as well as he did with Zero. Naruto took a comfortable position and closed his eyes as he wrapped his cloak tighter around him. Naruto slowly let the embrace of sleep embrace him, though he knew that he would not find peace in sleep, as soon as his consciousness let go, Naruto was embraced by his nightmares, like always…

……………………………………………………..

Naruto opened his eyes, "Morning…" Naruto said slowly sitting up, his body fighting back, he had been running for days, trained every evening while eating what he could hunt. He was tired. Tired of doing nothing, of simply traveling and training. Naruto sighed and pushed these thoughts away from his mind and slowly stood up, accompanied by several cracks and pops from his joints. Naruto looked at the pile of wood he had prepared the last evening and walked to it, did a few seals and blew it on fire, Naruto looked up to the sky, the sun was still down, as always, Naruto had gotten used to waking up before the sun these days, before, back in Konoha he had been many times scolded for being a late sleeper and always being late from anything in the morning, though it could have been just the normal kind of hate. Naruto let the fire warm him up until he felt sufficiently awake, after which he took and energy bar from his pocket and opened it, and took a bite. He had bought some at Rokono before leaving. Naruto ate the bar slowly as he did some simple stretches to loosen up, he would be spending the day on the road, like before.

"Today… I think I'll just be walking, slowly, yeah, like an off day." Naruto said nodding to himself as he killed the fire with some water and stood up, and walked back to the road, and began slowly walking in a swinging way, not actually using any real muscle work but simply swinging forward from on step to another, the sword Naruto had decided to keep in the scroll, the thing weighted to damn much anyway and he didn't need Zero right now. Naruto for the first time watched and marveled at his surroundings, though the country was poor, the nature was beautiful there, if one bothered to look over the fact that there was pretty much 15/7 with mist there, only with a few hours in the middle of the day being free of mist, though they were often filled with rain. "Water country indeed…" Naruto said with an ironic smile. The trees growing next to the road were green and tall, with branches growing in every direction and leaves thick and green.

Naruto was currently walking with the sun rising right behind him, lighting his way, more and more by each passing second, though he was sore and tired this brought a smile to his face. "Jospa onkin niin, että elän vain kerran…" Naruto sang, it was a song he had heard back in Konoha once a pop band had arrived to town, and Naruto had snuck into the concert, though they were singing in another language there had been set up these large screens with the translations going, the line he had just sung meant roughly: "What if I only live once…". If it was true, than you should take everything out of it, not train yourself till you are about to pass out, or force yourself too run when you're legs beg of you to stop.

Naruto sighed as he walked slowly, simply swinging back and forth on a road towards more fights, more training and more tribulations and other troublesome crap. But for now, there was only a road, and a sun shining, encouraging him to walk forwards. Naruto had no idea why all these ideas and thought were going through his mind but he didn't care, it was nice, for once not to be in a hurry. "Just let the road take you to the end of the world." Naruto said, remembering a line from a book he had once read.

A few hours, and a few hundred other thoughts later Naruto was walking faster again, in a forced way, that encouraged him to run, while his muscles shouted not to. The sun was up already, and some of the mist was going away for the day, allowing Naruto a clear view of what was to come on the road, what he saw made him almost shout. A large city, surrounded with high walls, and with smoke, no mist was rising from the large city that had the words 'ENTOTSU CITY' painted on its walls, on a closer look Naruto realized that it wasn't mist nor smoke that was rising from the city, it was steam. Naruto had once seen a train that ran on steam and knew its smell, this was steam no doubt, which meant that this was a city filled with machines and other gizmos that would work on steam power, Naruto himself had no idea how it actually worked with steam but knew that it worked. Naruto walked slowly while marveling at the city's high and thick walls that looked as if they could hold back anything.

Konoha had nothing on this city. The walls at the lost ruins maybe as it was longer, but this wall looked stronger and was taller. "There seems to be a gate…" Naruto mumbled as he walked towards a large gate, it was unguarded and had a large black arrow above it that said 'In', Naruto walked towards the gate, finally stopping before the large gate, he began wondering where to get in when he saw a button that said 'Press Here', Naruto pressed the button and jumped slightly back as the gate opened up, Naruto looked inside and stepped in, with the gate closing in behind him, Naruto didn't look back as two people wearing fine clothes bowed before him and said: "Welcome, I hope you enjoy your stay." Naruto nodded and walked on.

After a short walk through the wall in a tunnel through the wall he came inside the town, Naruto could only gape as he looked at the tall buildings, most were taller than the Hokage tower, that was supposed to be the tallest in Konoha. Naruto walked around this new exiting town for a few hours simply looking upwards and around at the buildings, so when he finally stopped he was surprised, every single person who was walking on the street had a apathetic or sad, Naruto looked at all the people walking by, not a single happy face, no laughter, there wasn't even kids playing around, only people with long faces walking as if they wished that death would come and claim them already. A man to the left of Naruto while pushing a cart filler with iron fell over and sat down against the cart, a person walked upt to them and offered some water.

"You okay?" The person asked the man, the man nodded and slowly got up. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired that's all, get back to work before the guards come so you don't get in trouble…" the man said as he began pushing the carts again. Naruto was about to walk up to the man to talk to him when there was a buzzing sound. All the people on the street stopped whatever they were doing and looked up to a wall, on the wall a large screen went on and a fat man appeared on it.

"buzz Hello citizens of Entotsu City, as you all know I have been placed to watch over this city by the rule of the Hidden Mist Village, and as always I have protected you from the enemies from outside the walls that protect tour beloved city. So relax and get back to working.Buzz" The man on the screen said before the screen turned off, Naruto noted that many people had spit and cursed at the man. As the broadcast had stopped all the people got back to whatever they were doing, still sad and angry. Naruto looked at the man pushing the cart, barely making it move on the ground, Naruto walked to him and hekped him push the cart. "Thank you young man, but don't you have your own work to worry about?" The man said thankfully as he walked next to Naruto who pushed the cart with ease. "Work? No…" Naruto said unsure of what the man was talking about. "Oh, you a new person here aren't you…" The man said with sadness in his voice. "Tell me… what is going on here…" Naruto asked as he pushed the cart the way the man pointed to.

"This town was once a normal mining town, mining for iron and coal, and sometimes gold. But one time we got raided by a group of nukenins and we lost much of our people, when the Hidden mist village heard of this they sent a man here to watch over and guard the town, but he has however turned this town into a slave community, where we the people mine till we die or get killed. Once you enter here you cannot get out." The man told Naruto as he walked along with him. "…And I thought it was bad in the one town…" Naruto said barely above a whisper.

"Thank you young man, you have given me much time to rest, I suggest you run and hide before they find you and make you one of us…" The man said with a sad smile as he took back the cart and began pushing it away, leaving Naruto to simply stand in the middle of the street. He let people brush past him as they walked past him without caring, this place, was a hell hole. "What have we here, a new face. Who might you be?" A voice asked as a hand fell on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned around with a neutral expression on his face, the man whose hand was on his shoulder was a person wearing a full body armor, that looked light but covered his entire body. With the man were several other wearing similar armors. "So, I see you are new here… why don't you follow me back to the headquar-" The man didn't get to finish as a pebble hit his head. Both Naruto and the guards looked to from where the rock had come from, in front of them stood a little girl looking defiant. "Give mama and papa back!!" The girl shouted with tears almost coming out of her eyes. The guard snapped and drew a long stick from his belt and charged at the girl getting ready to hit her, "Why you! You dare to deify me?!" The guard shouted with his stick about to hit the girl, however before the stick could hit her a shuriken hit the stick and made it fly form his hand while numbing his hand.

"Huh? Who did that?!" The guard shouted angrily as he clutched his hand still hurting from the power of the shuriken. Naruto let out some killer intent making the guard fall on his knees, everybody around them working froze and looked at the scene, "You…piss me off…" Naruto simply stated. The other guards dashed at Naruto while the one on his knees remained paralyzed, as the guards surrounded Naruto and charged against him Naruto jumped up making them all crash at each other, Naruto did a spin kick on the guy who was on top of the dog pile knocking him out on top of the others while Naruto landed next to them. "Stop, or I'll kill this girl!" A guard holding the girl hostage with a knife to her throat. Naruto sighed, he was with his back facing the man, perfect. Naruto without letting the man see did a half ram seal and Shunshined behind him, where he kicked him in the head sending him flying away from the girl. Naruto took the girls hand and lifted her on his shoulders and spurted away leaving the guards there.

He carried her through some mist before he jumped over a fence and ran at the opposite direction, after a few more distraction jumps he arrived at a river, there he let her down. "uh… thank you…" The girl said, "Hnn…don't worry about it, but why did you do something like that, kind of stupid to get hit for nothing…" Naruto said with his eyes half closed. "But they took mama and papa away… even though they are sick…" The girl said sad. "…" Naruto said nothing as he sat down at the river, he washed his face. The girl sat down next to him, "I'm Maya…" She said quietly, "Naruto. My name is Naruto." Naruto said as he stood up, do you have anybody that takes care of you?" Naruto asked looking lazily at Maya. "Yeah, Niichan takes care of me." Maya said with a big smile. Naruto nodded and began to walk away.

"Well, next time don't do anything stupid like that, you'll make him worried." Naruto said hearing her gasp quite well. Naruto left the river and walked along the street he found, not to long after leaving Maya behind Naruto was stopped by three kids, one was wearing a hat over his head, covering his eyes, another one had a rough jacket and a crazy ass grin, and the third one had cornrow hair with a unsure face. "Yo, freeze mothafucka…" The one with dreadlocks shouted while throwing out a handseal, Naruto's hands flew to his knee holster but he didn't draw a kunai as nothing happened. "Huh?" Naruto was confused, wasn't the meaning of using a hand sign to use chakra. "Err… what?" Naruto said somewhat confused about this turn of events. The boy drew out a Yoyo toy and began spinning it around, doing tricks. "Yeah! Go Ball! Kick his ass!" The two other boys shouted while the third boy played around, until he threw the yoyo at Naruto, Naruto promptly caught it and crushed it in his hand, thus saving the boys family jewels. (A/N: If you don't get the reference, don't worry, you need to have read the 666 Satan manga.)

"If that's all you can do… then its my turn." Naruto said drawing a kunai and spinning it around his finger before catching it. "Uh…Ball… it think we should, like run…" One of the boys said taking a step back, "Naruto!" A high pitched voice shouted, catching all their attention, Maya came running past Naruto and stopped in front of the kid with dreadlocks, "Stupid big brother! Naruto saved me!" Maya shouted hitting the boy named Ball on the head. "Huh?" the boy said standing up holding his head. "Naruto saved me from the guards before." Maya said still apparently angry at Ball, Naruto not ever having a family didn't understand jack of what was happening. "But leader said we shouldn't allow any suspicious people to pass by…" Ball, the boy with dreadlocks said back only to be hit again on the head. "Wow, you saved Maya from the guards, you really are something…" One of the boys said in awe. "…" Ball was silently looking at Naruto, "So, is Ball, you brother a Shinobi?" Naruto asked remembering the handseal.

"What, a Shinobi, no but he likes to pretend that he is." Maya said giggling, "Hey, common, your making me look really not cool!" Ball said standing up to her little sister. "… I don't get your brother Maya…" Naruto said sweat dropping at the boy. The group talked for a while until the three boys said that Naruto should meet their leader, who was currently leading a resistance force against the man holding every one as slaves in the city. They walked through a few sewers until they came to an underground tunnel, where from they walked till they found a door, with a large lock on it, on of the boys used a key and opened it, inside there were several older men, and some other boys as well. "Huh? Whatcha guys doing back already? And who's the twerp with ya?" a man asked looking at Naruto verily. "He's here to meet with the leader; he fought some guards earlier and won…" One of the boys replied.

The man nodded and let them pass, after some more walking they arrived in a room, where a blond man was sitting with his eyes closed, as if in deep thought. "Leader-sama, we found this guy who's new and fought with the guards." One of the boys replied honoring their leader first. The man nodded and was about to say something but was cut short by Naruto. "So you are the resistance leader, are you working with Momochi Zabuza or are you just working in this city?" Naruto asked, the man looked surprised at his question. "Momochi Zabuza? The Demon of the Hidden Mist? What would we be having to do with him? We are simply trying to regain our city's freedom." The man answered. "…I see, so he's not working with you… why am I here then?" Naruto asked with his arms crossed and an air demanding respect around him. "Uh…that, well why did you boys bring hi here?" The leader asked slightly nervous of the eleven year old boy.

"Uh, well he saved Maya from a couple of guards so we thought we should bring him in here…" The boys said now sweating as the pressure had been moved on them, The tension in the room was so thick that one could probably take a knife and cut it, but as suddenly as the pressure had appeared it was removed, "So Naruto-niichan, what are you going to do now?" Maya asked as cutely as only a small child could.

"Hmm, I was planning to find this one guy, but I think I could help these guys, unless it gets in the way of my plans too much." Naruto said scratching his chin. "N-n-niichan?! M-Maya?" Ball shouted out in shock, Maya looked back at Ball and showed her tongue at him, "He's a better brother than you, unlike you he doesn't run away at the smallest of dangers." She said. Naruto wasn't sure what to do so he remained silent, "So, you're…going to help us?" The leader man asked unsure. "Yeah, pretty much, unless it involves me wearing a pink dress…" Naruto said, the last part off handedly, the room grew silent, "I was joking." Naruto finally said noticing the regrown tension.

"O-oh…heh he…" The leader said not sure if Naruto joining in was good or bad. "Okay, so what is your plan, or more specifically what is my part?" Naruto asked flexing some muscles to loosen up for any fights.

"Err… Well, I have been having these bad vibes lately, and I think something is up, and its not gonna be good, tomorrow we plan to collect information of anything going on in the City, and you would be perfect for one part that we would need, if what Maya here has said then you can take care of guards with little trouble, and during lunch time Guards tend to eat at the same place meaning every place else is less guarded, what I want you to do is to gain their attention by generally making a huge ruckus. Are you okay with this?" The leader said with several odd hand gestures to make the explanation 'clearer'. Naruto nodded, he was a ninja trained, he could do something like that with ease. The three boys you already have meet were the original candidates for this part, and they were supposed to work in a trio, however with you along, we can split them up, you two will be one team." The leader continued, pointing at the two boys with Ball, "And you ball will be working with our new guy, okay?" The leader said, Ball looked somewhat annoyed about being stuck with Naruto but nodded.

"Okay, rest for the day, tomorrow we move out.." The leader said with a hopeful grin, all the people in the room shouted a Yeah, including Naruto for the shear reason of being a part of the group. As they left the room the Naruto was about to go to a bed to sleep already, so he would be well rested for the next day, when Ball approached him. "Hey Naruto, how about we go today and break into the mansion and get some proof of the shit going down, yo." Ball said trying to stop Naruto from walking away. "No, the mission is tomorrow, if we acted early we would most likely only cause trouble." Naruto said in a tired voice. He really wanted just to sleep in a bed. "Hmmh, I'll just do it myself then…" Ball said and began walking away, Naruto sighed and followed, its not like he was oing to do anything, he was just gonna look out that Ball wouldn't do anything stupid. They walked around in the sewers for a while until they came to a an exit, before Ball could walk there Naruto stopped him, before Ball could protest Naruto shutted him up.

"There's a guard there. Lets head back." Naruto whispered and was about to turn back, but stopped as Ball pointed up wards, Naruto sighed as Ball had noticed the thick pipe above them, they could move on top of it so the guard wouldn't notice them. They climbed on the pipe until they were past the guard, after that they opened a grill in the front of the conduit. From there on they crawled through the air ventilation ducts until they heard some voices talking. They looked down through a grill seeing two people, one sitting in a chair, and another one standing before the man sitting, the man sitting was bald and fat, while the man standing was thin and had wild blonde hair, with spikes going mostly up, he was also wearing a Black cape with red clouds on it (A/N: As in clouds like in the sky, not Cloud from FF/). "Hey that's the fatso prick from the TV broadcast…" Naruto whispered pointing at the man sitting, Ball however was frozen, as he looked at the man standing.

"I-it's W-Wise Y-Yuri…" Ball whispered, his voice telling of him being scared down right to his bones, Naruto looked confused, who was Wise Yuri? "He's known as the Crimson Magician, he's known for killing anybody who dares to stand up to him… even his own comrades…" Ball spoke with terror mixed with hope of not being caught in his voice. "Huh?" Naruto asked, what had that to do with anything… "And he's one of the people who are supposed to be attacking Entotsu City…" Ball continued still shaking from fear.

"So…we better listen to what's going on…" Naruto said and began listening to their conversation. "I here is you pay for keeping the citizens at their toes… working with you Akatsuki was a good decision." The fat man said, madness clearly in his voice. "Yeah, it is profitable for us as well…hehe…" The man with the clouded cloak said, with even more madness in his voice, though his was controlled. "_They're working together? This is interesting…"_ Naruto thought as he poked at Ball. "Huh? What?" Ball whispered annoyed and scared. "The recorder, put it on, we're here for evidence of something right, this is perfect." Naruto whispered back with a grin, a light bulb went above Balls head and he dug in his pockets taking out a recorder, he put it on and placed it as close as he dared. "I'll paint the streets crimson for you, if we set a price." Yuri said clearly hoping he was going to be asked to do so.

"No, no, not yet, not before we find _it_. But then, then you can color the streets red, O great Wise Yuri." The fat man said, almost blushing, the cloaked man laughed at this,"As you wish, for money, I will do anything." The cloaked man said taking up a briefcase from next to him. "I'll be taking my pay for today and leave. See you till the next time…" Wise said walking to the door. "Okay, we've got all the info we need, lets leave." Naruto whispered, Ball nodded and was about to get moving when: Cricks, thump!! The grill holding them in the air ventilation broke, making them fall in front of Wise Yuri. "Well, well, what big rats we have…" the fat man said from his chair. Yuri Grinned and set down the briefcase, "Yeah, looks like I'll get to color this room Crimson after all…" Yuri said, his voice telling of the pleasure he would take from their bloody deaths. "W-wait! We have this tape, let us go or we'll play it to the citizens so they will all know of you scam!" Ball shouted in panic holding out the recorder, The fat man looked slightly taken back, as did Yuri, who however looked more intrigued. "If you let me have the tape, then I'll let you go free, for who would believe to brats saying crazy stuff like that." Yuri said, his voice laced with mercy and boredness. "Y-yeah… sure… I'll let you have it…" Ball said taking a step forward to hand over the recorder, Naruto however stopped him. "Hey, are you craze, he'll kill us if we don't give the tape to him!" Ball shouted as he tried to move forward. "You idiot, he'll kill us no matter we do." Naruto said feeling the lingering killing intent coming form Yuri. Ball gasped and stumbled back before falling on his butt. "A-are you serious?" Ball asked in despair, Yuri looked taken back form Naruto's statement and began laughing. "Yeah, you are good at finding out lies, now let the carnage carnival begin…" Yuri said with the last words letting his killer intent roll free over the room. Ball gasped and held his throat, trying his hardest to breath, Naruto took a step back but looked mostly okay, the fatso looked like he was blushing from the sheer power. Naruto drew out a scroll, bit his thumb and opened the scroll letting his blood wash over it, a handseal later there a puff of smoke, getting a gasp from three others, as the smoke died down Zero was in Naruto's hands. "Let the carnage carnival begin ya say… Well I''m gonna show ya some carnage." Naruto said letting some killer intent out, his wasn't even challenging Yuri's in amount nor power, but it repelled the effects from Naruto. "A Ninja…Interesting…" Yuri said blurring out appearing before Naruto throwing a punch, Naruto blocked it and sent a round house kick, it missed as Yuri jumped back. "Heh, I can tell, form this much already, your Taijutsu is much better than mine.

Heh, I guess it's a battle of Ninjutsu then…" Yuri said doing three handseals in a blur, Naruto's eyes widened as rock golem appeared on the ground, slowly it grew form a little thing to a big giant, only barely fitting in the room.

"This'll take care of you…" Yuri said with a crazy grin as the golem shot forward, its fist raised, Naruto swore and set Zero before him, it acted as a shield making him only fly back hitting the wall. Naruto stood up with calm face and looked at the giant approaching, "_This feeling… its back…hehehe…payback is a bitch."_ Naruto thought with a grin as he drew back Zero, a faint outline of Spirit energy surrounded him as he reached back. "Heh, time for some golem slices, HRA!!" Naruto shouted throwing Zero with all his strength, "_Yes, the effect is working!"_ Naruto thought as he noticed Zero doubling it s speed and power. "Huh?" Yuri had barely a microsecond to dodge as Zero shoot right through the chest of the golem, dispelling it and then heading right for him. Zero missed Yuri by an inch, but it continued flying, right into the wall breaking through with little trouble continuing flying through the walls, Yuri looked back at the hole made by Zero and gaped, "_O.P.T?_" Yuri thought with a grin, "Spirit release." Yuri said with a grin as a glowing fog surrounded him.

"Effect activate." Yuri continued making the fog concentrate itself around his neck, from there rose two circles, made out of metal and extremely sharp from their looks. "O-part chakrams?" Naruto said cursing his luck, Naruto however soon turned his face into a grin as he turned around, facing the wall behind them, with his back to Yuri, "We can't use the door as it's behind you, so…" Naruto said looking like he was getting ready for something. "What are you doing Naruto?! Yuri that way!" Ball shouted in panic while Yuri laughed. "You think by hoping that you can escape…not happening." Yuri said he was about to continue saying something when a crash was heard. crash Crash crash the sounds were getting closer, and they were coming form the direction Naruto was facing. The last crash was heard as Zero came crashing through the wall from behind them, returning smoothly to Naruto's hand. "Heh, always plan ahead. Ball, run through the hole, I'll distract him long enough. Okay?" Naruto said turning back to Yuri, who was grinning like crazy. "You were a good fight, I'll get two piercings for you on my tongue. Hehehe…" Yuri said showing off his tongue, which was filled with hundreds of piercings. "Whatever, hey Ball, get moving already." Naruto said looking back at Ball, who was much to his shock on the ground, unconscious. "Huh?" Naruto looked back at Yuri only to get a fist in his face. Naruto stumbled back and looked at Yuri after recovering, Yuri hadn't moved an inch form where he was standing, the only difference form before was that he had a chakram (Circlely thingy that's sharp) flying around him.

"… Crimson Magician…" Naruto repeated Balls earlier words. "Oh, you've heard my nickname… I'm honored…" Yuri said with even more bloodlust in his voice. "…" Naruto dashed at Yuri intending to use Taijutsu, the man had said Naruto had the advantage in Taijutsu, However suddenly Naruto's instincts screamed at him to duck, Naruto knowing good, followed the scream, as he looked up he saw one of the chakrams with an arm coming though, he looked over to Yuri to see Yuri with his hand going through the other one. "_Teleportation? What goes through one comes through the other…"_ Naruto thought grinning, Naruto did a half ram and Shunshined Next to Yuri who didn't seem to Notice Naruto, Naruto threw a punch at Yuri, only to too late notice the chakram coming in front of his hand, and the other one coming to next his chin, thus he got his own punch right in his chin, sending him flying to the wall next to Ball. "Heh, punk…" Yuri said picking up Zero from Naruto's hand, also noticing a tape recorder in Balls unconscious hand.

"Lucky…" Yuri said picking it up and walking to the fatso. " Here ya go, one tape." Yuri said handing the tape recorder to the fatso. "Heheh…" The fatso laughed blushing as he pressed play on the recorder. buzz…Yo fools, ya think I'd give ya tha real tape, Wrong ya'll! Ball man out! The tape said, Yuri looked back to where the two unconscious boys had been seeing both gone. "Damn, they tricked us…" Yuri swore. "Find them!" The fatso shouted raging in his chair.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ball was carrying Naruto piggy back style up a long set of spiral stairs going up, presumably into a tower.

"Damn that was to close, yo." Ball said mentally cursing how much Naruto weighted, he had switched the tape to another one when Naruto had distracted the others by fighting after he had been 'knocked out' by Yuri, but damn did that punch hurt. Ball climbed up some more stairs until he saw a door, he tried opening it, luckily it opened, inside was dusty, the place looked like a forgotten storage room furniture and stuff inside it. Ball dropped down Naruto on the floor and sat down breathing out in relief. "Lucky, eh?" Ball said to Naruto grinning, Naruto groaned and stirred, "Hey, Naruto you okay?" Ball asked slightly still winded form carrying Naruto up the long set off stairs. "Uh…yeah…that damn bastad use dmy own punch to knock me out, what a bastard…" Naruto Groaned sitting up slowly. "Heh, well thanks to you distracting them I could switch the tapes and carry you out, but damn you weight like hell, you should seriously lose some weight man…" Ball whined massaging his shoulders. "…" Naruto only stared at Ball fro a while before he began looking around, "Hey, where's Zero?" Naruto began to panic.

"Sorry man, I couldn't get it with as the damn Yuri took it from ya hands before I could grab ya." Ball apologized. "…damn, I'll get it back, no matter what." Naruto said mentally cursing losing Zero. "Yeah sure, but lets get the hell outta here right now." Ball said opening a window leading top the roof. Naruto followed after, they ran over the roof and jumped a street on top of another roof, as they neared the edge of the building a hand appeared on the edge, "Oh there you guys are, we've been looking for you guys…" A voice said. "The resistance?" Ball said hopefully and began running faster towards the hand, what followed the hand scared Ball shitless, "Let the Carnage Continue…" The head that followed up, was Yuri's head. Ball stopped in his tracks as did Naruto they turned around to run back only to see the rest of Yuri's body, with the a Chakram around his throat, with a hand as well through, Yuri's head at the edge rose up and revealed the other Chakram under it, the ring flew next to the other one and Yuri pulled his head form the rings.

"Found ya…" Yuri said as if they had been playing hide and seek. Yuri lifted his hand showing Zero in it, Naruto gasped, "Hey bastard Give it back!!" Naruto shouted clenching his fists. "Hehe… I have a better idea, how about I break it…" Yuri said cackling like a madman, which he clearly was. "Hah, as if, there's no way you can break it, I've cut rocks in two with that thing." Naruto said confidently, Yuri's grin grew wider. "Oh…?" Yuri lifted Zero, and one of the chakrams flew up to Zero Yuri made Zero go in through the one and appear through the other one. "It seems really durable… but if I put it between my O-part, Brother, and cut the connection, it will be broken, no matter hard it is." Yuri said with a grin, Naruto's eyes widened and he took a step forwards. "Hey… don'-" Naruto didn't finish as Yuri said the words: "Effect close." The ffect was instantaneous, the chakrams fell down as his control was gone, but so did Zero, in two pieces.

"Effect activate." Yuri said making his O-part continue flying, while Zero continued to fall. tak, tak the sound of wood hitting the roof reached Naruto's shocked ears. Yuri crouched down and picked up the two pieces and threw them at Naruto's feet. "Heh…Seems like it broke…" Yuri said gleefully. Naruto slowly picked up the pieces and put them in his belt like he used to do with it before, He was about to draw another scroll out when Yuri shoot out one of his Chakrams, Naruto barely dodged it, making his hair rise form shadowing his eyes, if somebody would have seen it they would have gasped as Naruto's normally blue eye was almost turning red, and the already red eye was almost turning into a slit. The chakram that missed kept on going hitting a pipe making it explode in a cloud steam. "Hey Naruto lets leave already!" Ball shouted grabbing a pair of old tiles from the roof, Naruto slowly and almost if having an internal battle followed, Ball threw him a tile, Naruto caught it with ease but gave Ball an odd look.

"We're really high from the ground, so we're gonna ride down on the cables!" Ball shouted and jumped over that edge of the building surprising Naruto, Ball landed on a thick electric wire going down to the ground level. Naruto nodded determined and jumped as well, landing on a wire next to the one Ball was riding. They rode down until the arrived close enough to the ground level where they jumped off, landing in a river. They climbed up from the water rather wet, luckily the tape was in fine shape, after testing that it was fine they left for the resistance base.

………….……don't you just hate these time-skips when the author is too lazy to tell you what's going on………………………………

Naruto was lying on a bed, He had chosen to let ball do all the explanation as he was tired, and he needed to think about his current situation, and what to do next. A shout was heard from the room next door where they were talking; Naruto heard it clearly and agreed. "Why the hell did you move out today, you could have gotten killed!" the leader shouted, some more talk and some more shouts along the lines of:

"He's just trying to prove his worth to you guys who always treat him like a little brat!" Naruto didn't really care about it, Naruto lifted the pieces of Zero so he could look at them, the breaking point was clean, as if the two had always been apart from each other. Naruto sat up and opened a scroll, some handsigns and a puff of smoke later the pieces were in a scroll, which he put in his pocket. Naruto left the room and walked up to a man sitting on a table, the man looked tiredly at Naruto who looked determined past human limits. "Have you heard of a man named Kirin?" Naruto asked with a straight face. The man looked slightly shocked but answered anyhow. "Yeah, he's supposedly a hermit who lives outside the city, he's supposed to be a murderer and a weird person, I suggest you stay away form him." The man said, Naruto paid no heed, "What direction?" Naruto asked, the man chose to be silent, Naruto was about to ask again, "I'll take you there…" a voice said, Naruto looked behind him to see Ball with a pissed of but determined face.

Naruto nodded and followed Ball as he began running, they ran through the city until they reached a lake, with a spine like bridge or road going above the water. "Errr…. Maybe I should just turn back…" Ball said slightly scared by the creepy scenery. Naruto didn't say anything but simply dragged the weeping Ball from his collar. After a while of walking Ball began to walk by himself so Naruto decided to let him walk by himself, this was however what Ball had waited for and he dashed back, leaving Naruto to stand there sighing. "If he doesn't want to come, then let him be…" Naruto said and began too walk forward, soon however a scream was heard and Ball came back running, with a giant millipede behind him no less. Naruto sighed and drew his scroll out and bit his thumb, a few seals later his new sword was in his hands, "Well, it's a good to chance to practice…" Naruto said dashing forward towards the giant bug with Balls screams telling him to come back and that he would die. Naruto paid no heed and jumped as the giants head came crashing down trying to squash him, Naruto landed on its back trying to cut its shell open, failing due to its hardness, the head rose and it began to come toward Naruto at high speeds, Naruto dashed at the head with a crazy grin instead, the two clashed, and ones head was splitten in two. Naruto wiped his sword on the ground trying to get as much of the gore off, he looked at the remains of his bandage and sighed, he really needed to buy a sheath. He reopened the scroll and placed the sword on it, a few seals later the sword was gone, "_Damn, that was close, my recovery is too slow…"_. Ball came walking to wards Naruto in awe and shock, "Why…are you so strong?" Ball asked not really sure if he had phrased his question right. "I think…because I have a dream, a drive to push me forwards…" Naruto finally said after a long while of silence. "A…dream…" Ball repeated. Naruto shrugged and continued to walk the creepy spine like road over the water, with Ball silently following, deep in thought.

They continued to walk until they arrived to a mountain like scenery, with a circular metal plate on the ground, on a closer look Naruto noticed that there was some writing on it; "Unless you collect all ten stones the destination can't be reached." Naruto read aloud, "The first test: you worst enemy is your best friend." Ball continued on the text. Naruto noticed a few ball on the ground and picked them up. "It seems like we already have three…" Naruto said and Ball nodded, Before they could however do anything else the circular metal platter they were standing on disappeared, making them fall into a tube like slide, leading them too a large room, with one of the walls filled with spikes. "You okay?" Naruto asked helping Ball stand up, "Yeah…" Ball said wobbly standing up. Before they could do anything else again, the wall with spikes began moving slowly closer to them, eventually forcing them against the opposite wall.

"WAAHH!!" Ball shouted and began running towards the way where there was no spikes, Naruto however looked up, where form light was coming, "Naruto what are you doing, get here from there or you'll be hit by the spikes!!" Ball shouted panicking as he tried to search for an exit. "Your worst enemy is you best friend…" Naruto said and began walking towards the slowly moving wall of spikes, he grabbed one and began climbing up wards, "Hey Ball, get here and begin climbing if you don't want to die!" Naruto shouted climbing up the spikes with ease. Ball looked lat Naruto like he was stupid before he realized it, "We need to climb up using what will otherwise kill us…" Ball realized as he began running to the spikes and began climbing after Naruto. They climbed up as fast as they could, reaching the top right before the spike wall hit the other wall. "That was TOO close…" Ball said sitting on the ground panting, trying to regain his calm. "Hmm, lets move on." Naruto said helping Ball up.

They continued to walk until they arrived to a creepy looking hang-bridge, that looked very unstable. A Sign was above the beginning of the bridge, "Second test, what you see, might not be complete, Well, we'll die trying…" Naruto shrugged and began walking, carefully, with Ball weeping after him. At the half way of the bridge Naruto however stopped walking as he noticed three more stones on the bridge, "Hey Ball, get here, I found three more of those rocks!" Naruto shouted picking up the rocks, as Ball came next to him, a crack was heard, both froze and looked from where the crack had come…the bridge was about to break in half. crack, snap the bridge broke in half, with the boys falling on the one side.

"AAHH!! We're gonna die!!" Ball shouted, Naruto looked past the mist enshrouding the bridges end and noticed something, there was nothing there. "Its not a bridge! It's a swing!" Naruto shouted to Ball, who looked confused. "just let go when I say so!" Naruto shouted as they swinged past the poles that were supposed to be the end of the bridge, with Ball surprised that they hadn't hit anything, they continued to swing until they reached their height where Naruto shouted to let go, they let go and fell…for a few meters landing on a iron platform. That was suspended in mid-air by a couple of wires, slowly the platform began to move along the wires down wards. "Looks like we passed the second test." Naruto said with a grin. Ball nodded. They relaxed as the platform slowly moved down the wires, Naruto found another three stones with a new sign that said: " The third test: Only the brave will survive." Naruto said with a grin. "Aw man, not more of those damn tests…" Ball said. Naruto shrugged, "We only need to be brave right?" Naruto said as a click was audible. "Err…" Naruto said looking back up the wires seeing a giant ball of iron rolling towards them on the wires, Ball looked ready to run but Naruto held him down, The ball hit the spot they were at and as it moved on the duo was gone.

When the ball stopped after traveling a long distance a hatch opened revealing to very shaken boys… "I have no fucking idea what just happened…." Naruto said trying to make the world stop spinning. The two boys proceeded to throw up, three times both. After recovering they found their last stone and began looking around, seeing a giant globe with a giant door with a sun with ten eyes on it. They approached it with interest finding a new sign that said: "Put the stones in five rows with each having four stones in them." After a few minutes if thinking the boys realized the answer, which was a star, they set the stones in a star and looked up expecting the giant door to open, only to have a small door open with a creak. "Even though we answered the question correctly, I can't help but to feel slightly cheated…" Ball said entering though the door. As did Naruto.

…………………………………………………..

Inside was a large jungle, with the ceiling being painted to look like the sky, which was not viewable from the outside as the steam blocked the view of the sky. They walked around for a while marveling at the place, there were trees and grass, Naruto noticed much to his confusion that there was even wind inside this huge place. Naruto and Ball walked around simply looking out for a few minutes until a, something, appeared before them, it was unlike anything they had ever seen, it had the body of a sheep, four feet with sneakers on and a dogs face, "Unn." The thing said surprising the two, "_was that a bark?" _the two thought simultaneously. Naruto drew a kunai but kept it hidden in his palm, he wasn't sure yet if this was an enemy or not. Ball crouched down and offered a hand for the 'dog' to sniff, the thing however stepped back and 'barked' before blurring out appearing behind the two again, Naruto jumped back before the dog landed while Ball took a few seconds to realize that the dog was behind him, "Unn!" The dog barked again. "You…think this is Kirin?" Ball asked unsurely, looking at the dog with fear. " Kirin? I doubt it, his 'dog', might be…" Naruto answered back not letting his eyes away from the dog.

"So…maybe if we scare it, it will run to its master…" Ball proposed, Naruto nodded, "I'll try…" Naruto said and threw the kunai in his hand at the dogs feet faster than Ball could see. The dog jumped a feet in the air and then bolted off, with both Ball and Naruto hot on it's trail. They ran through the jungle barely staying on it's tracks, Ball by luck only while Naruto had more trouble as the damn dog would jump between bushes and twigs slowing down Naruto considerably, along with giving him nice and nasty scratches. After a five minute rumba in the foliage the trio burst out with the dog heading for a cliff, jumping up on the top right when the two pursuers appear under it, as the dog landed a big rock began rolling down, with its path going straight at Naruto and Ball, Before neither had the time to react a blur flashed before them, cutting the rock in two with a clean cut, with a… fishing rod. The person landed soundlessly, well except for the sound of himself scratching his bum, "What have we here, visitors I see." The person said, he had spiky long blond hair covering his eyes, a traditional set of clothes and a bottle on his belt. "Err…thanks mister…" Naruto thanked doing a curt bow, "They call me the man who can cut a rock with a fishing rod…" The man said digging his ear with his pinky. "…I see mister TMWCCARWAFR. We are looking for a man named Kirin, could you help us find him?" Naruto asked standing with his back straight being as polite as he could, he hadn't even seen the man before the rock was already cleaved in twain. " Kirin…hmm where have I heard that name before…." The man said scratching his cheek, before shaking his head, "Oh right, that would be me…" The man said giving a toothy grin. "Oh, that good, I was looking for you." Naruto said with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Oh…why for?" The now introduced Kirin asked scratching his bum, "I meet a person named Amidaba." Naruto said, with Kirin raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "And she told me to find you if I wanted to get stronger, I was wondering if you could help me with that…" Naruto said scratching his chin with a grin decorating his face. Kirin seemed to be thinking before a scary and toothy grin appeared on his face, Ball took shakily a step back, while Naruto seemed to be hopeful. "I'll train you, if two you entertain me for a while…" Kirin said not letting his grin slide, Naruto nodded determined while Ball seemed unsure about the whole thing.

"I'll even make you stronger…" Kirin said looking at the retreating boy, who at those words seemed to stop shaking, opting to freeze instead. "_If… I got stronger, then I could save every one, from those bad guys… yeah, I'll become strong and protect everyone!"_ Ball thought clenching his fists determined, Naruto ignored this while jumping up and down excitedly, this could be his first chance of an actual sensei, one who would not simply teach him bull to make Naruto practice for hours on something that would not ever work. "Okay, so it's settled, now the first thing you shall do is…. Catch my stupid dog, Jajamaru, you can as take as long as you need, just catch him." Kirin said, with his grin tripling in size, "Okay…" Naruto said taking of some of his excess stuff, like his cloak, and the broken pieces of Zero, Now it was easier to move, and to catch the damn dog. Kirin dug a bag on his belt taking out a bone, and throwing it to Jajamaru who caught it with ease, "However I warn you, Jajamaru is anything but slow, or ordinary for that matter as well…" Kirin said with his already tripled grin going twice its old size. Naruto and Ball prepared themselves for the test with their eyes glued onto the dog biting its bone, before neither could react the dog disappeared, no blur, no nothing, "Huh?! What the!" Ball shouted twirling around looking for the dog, Naruto followed the afore mentioned only in thought, "_Spirit… Jajamaru let out spirit energy the second he disappeared, there must be a secret to this…the bone, could it be…an O-part?"_ Naruto realized with eyes going wide.

"No matter, I'll catch that damn dog even if it will be the last thing I do." Naruto said pumping his fist before running to a random direction, as did Ball who chose to go to the opposite direction.

………………………………………………………………………

The chase continued for a few days, with Jajamaru tricking and making fun of them, and with them eating pickled vegetables that Kirin seemed to love, they slept in his house on a few futons till the sun got up and they continued the chase. On the third day Kirin walked up to them during their breathing pause, with Jajamaru looking tauntingly at the duo right next to them.

"You two have forgotten your biggest advantage right now…" Kirin said scratching his bum lazily, "Huh?" The boys said clearly annoyed. "There's two of you." Kirin said and left leaving the two to ponder, Naruto shrugged and stood up, but Ball seemed to be considering the words more carefully. "………What did he mean by that…?...Of course!" Ball shouted hitting his fist as the realization hit him like a blunt object in the head. Naruto looked lazily at Ball who looked like he had solved the greatest mystery ever. "Naruto…come here." Ball said motioning for Naruto to come closer, Naruto looked at the boy with a neutral expression but decided to do what he said.

Naruto crouched next to Ball who whispered in his ear, "We need to use teamwork, and catch Jajamaru off-guard." Ball whispered with pride in his voice. "…well it would make sense, considering that even that Kirin guy should have problems catching Jajamaru by himself, unless he's been holding back." Naruto said standing back up. "I've got a plan already we can use…However you'll have to make a woman outta yourself…" Naruto said with a grin, Ball swallowed nervously but nodded…

…………………………………………

Jajamaru was walking around casually, he didn't smell the two stupid kids anywhere nearby so he was safe… He walked around for a while until a sweet scent caught his attention, he looked to his right, only to see the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life, the dog, as it obviously was, had fur like Jajamaru and sneakers on her feet, her face was like the most beautiful something ever.

Jajamaru approached the female being with hearts in his eyes, as he was close enough to do his ritual of asking for a date a voice shouted, "NOW!". The female before Jajamaru closed its legs trapping Jajamaru between them, with only one way to go: Jajamaru jumped with all his might upwards getting free from the vice like grip of the drag queen beneath him, only to barely notice the presence above him, only noticing it when he was already caught, by Naruto, who had been hiding in the tree above them.

…………………………………………..

"Heh, they did better than I expected, have Ball to dress up like a female to catch him in a lock with only upwards to go and then to have Naruto catch hi in mid-air, where his speed from the O-part is useless as he can't kick up speed from anything." Kirin said with a grin as he took a swig from his sake bottle as he watched the two boys jump up in joy from his balcony. "Well I better get to them and congratulate them for their passing…" Kirin said jumping down disappearing in mid-air, no blur, no nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------Ha! I've changed my time-skip thingy, what are you gonna do!?-----------------------------

"Looks like you pass the first thing, however our next game will be on a completely new level compared to this one…" Kirin said appearing from thin air making Ball gasp while Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, is that so?" Naruto asked tauntingly, Kirin trademark sharp toothed grin appeared back on his face, "Oh yeah, believe me…" Kirin said making Ball shudder, "Follow me then…" Kirin said walking away, they walked to the wall of this large room and then to a set of stairs, which lead to a level above this one, from there they walked around in a maze like system of corridors until they arrived to a room formed like a half globe, along with holes pointing all to the middle of the room where a black iron post stood, along with two heavy looking back packs and some rope, along with a club of sorts.

"Our next game will be played in this room, its name is…Burn burn batter." Kirin said with a grin ever present, Kirin pointed at the backpacks, "Firstly, each of you put one of those packs on, you will be wearing them for the time you will be spending in here." Kirin said with a grin, like always. The boys nodded and walked to the backpacks both picking one up, one barely managing to lift it while the other did it with a silent grunt, "Oh, and those things weight a lot, just so you know…" Kirin said his grin widening along with becoming more sadistic in nature. "Next, Ball could you go stand with your back leaning to that post over there," Kirin said as he picked up the rope, and tying Ball onto the post ignoring his protests. Next he picked up the club and handed it to Naruto who looked bewildered, he took the club and noted that it was made out of solid iron, making it heavy. "Your duty is to protect your friend, oh and a tip on the bat, first relax, and then at the right moment release you strength." Kirin said leaving the bewildered duo in the half globe room, the thunk of the door heavily closing worked to make both nervous. "So…what happens now?" Ball asked eyeing the holes suspiciously, before Naruto could answer a rock flew out from a hole behind their backs, and hi ball straight in the head. "OWW!!" Ball shouted trying to get loose. Realization hit Naruto as he looked around, all the holes shot out rocks, that were al heading for Ball, then he looked at the bat, as Kirin had called it in his hands, he clenched his fist around it and with a determined face began looking around fro the next rock, which came from left heading for Balls elbow, only to be stopped by Naruto who swung the bat sending the rock flying away.

"YEAH! Way to go Naruto!" Ball shouted happy that the rock hadn't hit him, only to see Naruto on his knees holding his hands in pain. "_What the hell…the bat, right when it hit the rock it began to vibrate like crazy, and made my hands numb…shit, more rocks coming…"_ Naruto thought getting shakily up and raising the bat, "Relax and then release all you strength…because metal vibrates you need to hit the exact right way, and with the backpacks restraining both our running speed and arm freedom it will be harder to react in time, as well as the chance of a rock coming from any direction forcing me to adapt my senses…this game, as he called it is ingenious…lets play…" Naruto said chuckling as he jumped to his left hitting a rock again, this time with no numbness problem, a grin appeared on his face as he batter away rocks left and right, jumping and dancing around the tied Ball who could only look in amazement. A few hours passed with Naruto getting more and more used to this, only to have the rocks stop coming at Ball, and the door opening with Kirin wearing a smirk. "Looks like your having fun…" Kirin said with a somewhat disappointed tint to his voice, oh yeah, this guy was sadist.

"Yeah, so now what?" Naruto asked twirling around his new toy, the bat. "Now, we untie Ball and tie you up, and pray that Ball is as good as you were, or then you're going to be in for a bumpy ride." Kirin said with newfound hope, as Ball wouldn't probably be able to keep all the rocks from hitting Naruto. They let Ball free and tied Naruto this time and with a already heard thunk it was on, and man did Ball have trouble getting it for the first few hours until he was finally able to hit the rocks without going numb in his hands, after which he began working on being able to notice rocks coming, this was much more of an issue to Ball than to Naruto as he had never had any Shinobi training on noticing little flying rocks.

After a few more hours, far passing already the time Naruto had been free, Ball began to be able to notice the rocks and hitting them, thus finally giving a break to Naruto from all those damn rocks. It continued like this until Kirin came back with a clearly happier smile with a tint of sadness to let the two boys switch places again, the rest of the day continued like this until Kirin came to finally let them both out from the half-globe-of-flying-doom-rocks, they ate pickled vegetables again much to the disappointment of the two boys, after which they were shooed of to their futons. Naruto and Ball lied there on their futons until Ball fell asleep, and Naruto stood up quietly, taking his scrolls and sneaking out from the house, and wandering of to a remote corner in the lower level where they had spent days trying to catch Jajamaru, Naruto bit his thumb drawing some blood and opened a scroll streaking his blood on it drawing out his sword, He set the scrolls away and began doing some swings though his body was tired already, which was odd, he could always before push himself to his limits and be like he had rested a month the next day, but now he hadn't recovered in a while, it was really odd. He sent away these thought and continued to swing around the curved sword with his tired muscles, unbeknownst to him he was being watched by Kirin, who continued to watch for a few more minutes until he made himself known. "That's a nice sword you have there Naruto, only it looks awful in your crude hands, you have clearly no idea how to use that sword do you." Kirin said stepping out of the shadows making Naruto almost draw a kunai.

"Err…thanks and yes, I have no idea how to use this but it still works, right?" Naruto said clearly telling the man that if he had no skill, then he would overcome it with raw power. "…That is a curved sword, even if it is abnormally big, how do you use it to hit an opponent?" Kirin asked walking up to Naruto, "Uh… you chop 'em?" Naruto asked hopefully, "No!" Kirin shouted making Naruto cringe. "You are supposed to slash them; do you know the difference between chopping and slashing?" Kirin asked, Naruto shook his head signaling a no. "With a chop you intend to press the blade against the thing or enemy and apply enough pressure until it starts going through, while slashing you press the blade and than draw it with the blade cutting in a lighter fashion doing more damage with less effort, and it is smother meaning you can if your good do immediately a follow up without having to stop and redirect the sword…do you understand this?" Kirin asked, "Err…not really…" Naruto said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

Kirin sighed and drew from inside his Kimono a long katana, that shouldn't have been able to fit in there, "Then let me demonstrate…" Kirin said and walked up to a tree and drew his katana with a quick motion of the wrist, "This is chopping:" Kirin said and moved his arm from his right side to a tree in front of him while keeping the sword and arm straight, as the katana hit the tree it barely dug in leaving only a small mark. "And this is a slash:" Kirin said pulling back his hand and this time hit the tree with the base of the sword leaving a small mark like before, only this time he drew the rest of the blade along the tree making it cut in much more, and he had done it lightly. "Understand now?" Kirin asked re-sheathing and hiding his Katana in his open kimono.

"Yeah, so instead of simply hitting and having to pull the sword back I could slash and continue the motion doing a second, and a third slash quicker…" Naruto said and Kirin nodded. "I might teach you some swordsmanship forms later, but right now you only need to perfect how to slash correctly…" Kirin said walking away back into the shadows leaving Naruto to practice how to slash with his sword. This continued until he felt sufficiently tired after which he decided to reseal his sword and walk back to the house to sleep. "_I still need an O-part to fight that Yuri, or…do I?"_ Naruto thought as he lied down next to Ball on his own futon mattress. "_I'll ask Kirin about an O-part tomorrow, Jajamaru had one so Kirin could know stuff…"_ Naruto thought closing his eyes letting sleep get hold of him; he wondered what would greet him today in his nightmares.

……………………………………………………………………………

Naruto woke up with a groan as the sunlight hit his eyes, he tried to sit up only to have his muscles protest and fight back, he sighed and decided to simply not get up, like his muscles wanted him to do. A few minutes later his danger senses went of crazy, before he could do anything he was splashed with cold water, as did Ball, judging from the loud shout coming from next to him. "Wakey Wakey my little students…" Kirin said with a grin and two empty buckets in his hands. Ball seemingly was shouting about letting him sleep while Kirin ignored him with a grin, Naruto got up with a groan, only to wobble slightly as he got up. "I have a new training schedule for today, Ball is going to spend the day alone in the Burn Burn Batter room having some fun alone, while you Naruto will be meditating." Kirin said, "Hey! That's' unfair, why does he get to sit around while I have to get beat up by rocks?" Ball protested loudly.

"Because he already has good basic level of strength in his muscles and you don't, that is why he will be sitting on his as while you will be jumping and avoiding rocks. Also he needs to solve some mental issues obviously." Kirin said leading the two out, "You, will be sitting on top of that hill doing self-exploration, I want you to think about your life, you every decision and all your motifs behind them, got it? You cannot move until I tell you to get down from there." Kirin said, "_And with the messed up state of your body, you need to simply rest and let it recover, you have been obviously pushing yourself to the limits without giving yourself a decent rest. Meaning you are only tired and your muscles don't become stronger._" Kirin thought. Naruto shrugged and began climbing up the hill, where he sat down cross-legged with his eyes half-closed, he hated meditating with a deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep passion.

"sigh better get started…" Naruto said closing his eyes completely, first step of meditation was to get control over ones breathing, this was learned through years of training and concentration, after you had perfect over you breathing you moved to the second step. "_Concentrate…concentrate…"_ Naruto thought as he began forcing his heart to beat slower, this was the second step, this was ever harder to learn or master for that matter, it took him several hours before he had reached the level of slowness in his heartbeats to finally move onto the third and last stage of this type of meditation; entering ones sub-consciousness., after which one could review their entire life and other troublesome things, as Kirin had told Naruto to do he to began look over his entire life, it was like a fast forwarded movie, only he could see it with no trouble, as well as review all the feelings he had felt during that exact moment. This was troublesome indeed, like watching a ten hour long movie about the most painful issue to you. Meanwhile Kirin was fishing while sipping his sake and eating pickled vegetables that he so loved.

…………………………………………………………………..

"Okay, lets call it a day, go take a bath, cuz you smell." Kirin said shooing of Ball to go take a bath, he looked up at Naruto sitting on the hill with a deep frown on his face, he walked up to Naruto and sat down next to him, waking up someone from deep sleep or meditation could have unexpected consequences. A few minutes later Naruto opened his eyes with a long exhale, "Am I done with this exercise? I'd rather be in the burn burn batter room hitting those rocks than be here sitting on a rock…" Naruto said with a bored and annoyed voice. "Well, that depends, have you found a clarity in your mind?" Kirin asked sage likely.

"…no, getting to a new level of mental state takes years of daily meditation, I'm fine like this thank you." Naruto said standing up with a bored face, several pops were heard as he stood up, sitting for an entire day did that to you. "…sure, tomorrow you should train on some swordsmanship stances, no more crude swinging like yesterday, those wide unpractical attacks along with those un-guarded stances made my eyes bleed." Kirin said making sure Naruto understood exactly how bad he was with his sword. "err…okay, and uh…there's been a question on my mind for some time now." Naruto said standing next to the sitting Kirin, who was just drinking form his jug. "Okay… well shoot." Kirin said wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Do you know of O-parts?" Naruto asked with a steady gaze, as if looking for any answers. Kirin didn't react for a few seconds, "Yes, why?" He asked his voice not telling of any emotions going on. "Well I was wondering if you knew if it was possible to repair already broken O-parts…" Naruto said searching Kirin's eyes for answers. "Actually, yes, it just takes a lot of time and work on it." Kirin said scratching the golden mop that was his head, "Why?" Kirin asked looking at Naruto jump up in joy. Kirin continued to look at Naruto until he stopped jumping, "Well I have this one O-part that is really important to me, and I'd rather repair it than get a new one." Naruto told him back. "Hmm, well show it to me then." Kirin said scratching his bum (He really seems to have a bad itch all over his body…) "Okay!" Naruto exclaimed jovially as he began looking though his pockets, pulling out his scroll containing Zero. Naruto bit hi thumb and smeared some blood across the scroll and a few seals later a puff of smoke appeared, along with the two pieces of Zero. Naruto handed the two pieces to Kirin who looked at the boomerang with mild interest. "Well quite an interesting form it has, what the effect?" Kirin asked looking at the two pieces, along with trying to fir the two pieces back to together.

"Well…I'm not really sure, I've gotten it to fly really fast a few ties using Spirit, but I don't really have an idea of it's effect…" Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "…Well, no matter, I'll look if I can repair it…though I won't promise anything…" Kirin said bored, though on the inside he was curious, he liked new things, especially new O-parts. Kirin walked away inspecting the broken Boomerang muttering something Naruto couldn't catch, Naruto jumped up one more time before heading back to the house where they slept, where Ball was already eating, pickled vegetables like every night, there was also a plate with pickled vegetables waiting for Naruto who with a long face began eating. "So…how was your day? Ball asked eating his last pickle. "Pretty boring, you?" Naruto asked while taking his first, tasted like dung, but they needed energy. "I've gotten better, though I'm still getting used to the damned backpack…" Ball said looking at the black backpack on his back, "…oh yeah, I forgot already of the damn thing…" Naruto said scratching the back of his head remembering the thing on his back. "So what are you doing tomorrow, Kirin said I should practice some stances for the sword…" Naruto said swallowing an onion with a disgusted face.

"I'll probably be in the room again…" Ball said with a sigh, after which he went to a sink and washed his plate and eating utensils. "I'll try to join you there if he lets me, it was pretty fun." Naruto said swallowing another onion, Ball shrugged "Meh, it's fun alone, you can pretend your hitting some idiot in the head…" Ball said with half grin. "Okay…I'm officially scared now, who are you and what did you do to Ball?" Naruto asked being sarcastic, "I am Llab, and Ball flushed him down the toilet…" Ball said looking like a madman, they were silent for a few seconds after which they both burst out laughing. After finally settling down they went to their futons and went to sleep.

……………………………………………….Harharhahrhar………………………………………………………………

Naruto woke up with a peaceful sigh, this was odd… there wasn't that ususl ache all around his body, nor could he remember any unpleasant dreams from the night.

"…I don't know what has happened…but I like it…" Naruto said jumping up from his lying position up to his feet, after which he stretched slightly. No pops accompanied Naruto as he stood up much to his wonder, also his vision seemed somehow…un-clouded.

He noticed much more thing around him even without trying, it was odd by the least. "_Seems like the rest are still asleep, good, that means I have some time to train those stances Kirin spoke about yester day."_ Naruto thought walking to the balcony and jumping down landing soundlessly on the ground he walked a bit further until he felt he could train without bothering Ball or Kirin, Naruto took his scroll out and did his usual ritual of biting his thumb and spreading blood over already dried blood on the scroll followed by a few seals, and a poof of smoke revealing his sword. Naruto lifted the sword with a little yelp, as he had lifted it with less power than he had expected, "It's gotten lighter? What the? What's going on here…" Naruto said putting down the sword with little trouble, "It's the mediation exercise from yesterday." Kirin's voice said from behind Naruto, Naruto whipped around seeing the hermit leaning against a tree. "Huh? But meditation is a mental thing, it shouldn't change me this much." Naruto said, it was true, meditation should have no real effect on ones body. "Mm-hmh, that is correct, but, can you tell me, in the last month when did you the last time rest for longer than three hours, not including sleep?" Kirin asked walking to wards Naruto, "Uh…I don't think… maybe…once?" Naruto said remembering the last time he had rested was the day he had arrived to Rokono, he had that day taken a long bath, other days he just washed himself. Kirin seemed to chuckle a bit, "Well, that would explain the sudden increase in your strength… you see, your muscles don't get stronger from the exercises you do, but from the resting you do after that, as it is then your muscles recover and strengthen themselves.

If what you have said is true then you haven't rested enough in a long time, and no, sleep does not count alone." Kirin said letting out a long yawn after finishing.

"…Oh…" Naruto said staring blankly at Kirin, that was kinda odd… "Well, I'm gonna go sleep now, I've been playing and tinkering with your O-part the entire night…yawn" Kirin said and began walking away, Naruto stood still for a few moments watching Kirin walk away while thinking about his words, "_I need to rest sometimes…I see._" Naruto thought turning around. "Well, whatever." Naruto said shrugging and began swinging around his sword, noting that he could almost do a double combo with one hand now, with two hands he could easily do a combo of fourteen strikes but that left him slightly winded, another thing he noticed now was that when using his sword his hands got sore, he would need to buy gloves or something cuz his hands got really sore after a while. Naruto swung the sword around his head and brought it down to the ground with a thud, the tip dug into the ground and as he let his hands off the handle the sword stayed up, "You know, I think I should name you…something like Masamune, or Murasame…" Naruto said staring at his sword, "Or…Kusanagi…nah, those names are all already taken, you know from history books… Einherjer…I like the sound of that… I have no idea what it means though. I've decided, your name shall be Einherjer." Naruto said lifting up the sword again, and admiring it in the light, "I wonder where the light comes from, there a roof above I think, though it painted like the sky it shouldn't give away light…" Naruto said lowering the sword to his side looking up at the ceiling.

"Eh, whatever, I need to train!" Naruto shouted with vigor and continued to slash around with his sword, this time trying to imagine good maneuvers, like a good parry to a strike from above, a parry for a thrust and so on. After getting a good set of parries down Naruto began to improve his attacks, mostly consisting of him trying to attack in a way that didn't leave him completely open to an attack or counter-attack. This was one good side of doing lots of Kata's: you became good at imagining enemies attacking you, along with how to react to the said enemy. Naruto continued on training until Ball woke up, "Hey Naruto! Where are ya?" Ball shouted looking around in the surroundings from the balcony, "Meh, where is he, and I can't find Kirin either…" Ball said crossing his hands, an orange-blue blur was behind him and Naruto landed next to him caring him half-dead, "Yo, whatcha need?" Naruto said with Einherjer, his sword on his shoulder. "Err, nothing really, just wondering where ya was, lets have breakfast and then go to the rock room, I wanna challenge ya!" Ball said throwing out a random handsign.

"Err…okay, what kinda game?" Naruto asked as they walked to the dinning room where two plates with pickled vegetables waited. Ball sat down with a little thud, due to the heavy back pack on his back, and Naruto sat down with an equally loud thump, along with the sound of his sword clanking on the wooden floor silently. "Well, I was thinking yesterday, a game couldn't be who could hit more rocks during their turn, as we both can already hit all and there comes a random number meaning it would be hard to count, on the other hand, we can't really have power as the walls are in the way of the rocks meaning we can't measure how far they would fly, I kept on thinking until it hit me…Style…" Ball explained with his hands flailing wildly, along with eating some vegetables at well placed moments.

"Style? …as in stylish clothing?" Naruto asked confused as he swallowed a pickle. "Nononononono…as in cool, whoever looks coolest when hitting the rock wins." Ball continued. Naruto looked at Ball with a neutral face for a few minutes, "Okay." Naruto said shrugging, it sounded cool. They ate quickly and washed their dishes after which they raced to the Burn Burn Batter room, well Ball ran as fast as he could and Naruto jogged while whistling, After trying Naruto up to the pole Ball began the game. Soon Naruto truly understood what Ball had meant with 'style' and 'cool', he was hiting the rocks, and looking badass while doing it, it had no real meaning other than it looked cool. After Naruto's turn began he began doing his best maneuvers, such as somersaults, back flips and spins in mid-air, leaving Ball with his jaw on the floor. The duo played around until the evening came when they decided to stop as their stomachs were getting quite loud. They walked, slowly I might add, to the house and took another portion of pickled vegetables. "I want something else to eat, I'm getting sick of this stuff!" Ball shouted as he dished his plate, Naruto nodded and set the plate to the shelf it belonged to after drying it with a towel.

"Well I'm sorry, is my food not good enough for you?" Kirins voice came from the door opening, making both boys freeze, "O-of course i-i-it is g-good enough f-f-for us!" Both boys shouted out shaking in fear, they knew Kirin was a nutcase. "Hmh… kids these days…no manners at all." Kirin said sarcastically hmmping, "Well, now I'd like you two to come with me." Kirin said and began walking with the two boys soon after him. They walked to a clearing where a black bag was waiting, Kirin walked to the bag and turned around to face the two boys. "What do you know about O-parts?" Kirin asked with a curious face, but with his hair still blocking his eyes.

"O-parts? Huh?" Ball said confused slightly. "They're old relics, usable by a few people I the world, and have special powers with them, using one requires being able to use 'spirit energy'." Naruto said with a calm monotonous tone. "Mhmh. Correct, only thig you are wrong about is that anybody could theoretically use an O-part, though it would require training with some more than others. Back when the theory of only certain people being able to do it there had been only a few people among the research group to activate O-parts, thus they thought it was selective, now it is known that one need enough spirit energy to activate and operate an O-part." Kirin explained to the two, Ball was still slightly confused while Naruto was memorizing every word. "Now, for the last few days with me should have made you capable of using O-parts." Kirin said with a grin as he looked at Naruto's neutral face and at Ball confused face. "So to test your abilities I have gotten an O-part for you to try on, Ball you start, open the bag and lift the object inside will you…" Kirin said motioning for Ball to open the bag, Ball nodded hesitantly an walked to the bag, crouched and opened it, inside was…Jajamaru. "Huh? What the?" Ball said looking at the sheepish dog.

"…" Kirin looked at Jajamaru with hard eyes, before kicking Jajamaru sending hi flying away, "Excuse my stupid dog, look again." Kirin said with a slightly annoyed look on his face, Ball shrugged and looked further inside the bag: Inside was a big, round, cold, hard rock. "…uh what's this?" Ball said staring at the heavy looking thing with skeptical eyes. "That, is your new O-Part. Try lifting it." Kirin said motioning him to proceed; Ball shrugged and tried lifting the thing, "hnnnuh! This thing wont move an inch, it weights too damn much!" Ball said finally after trying several times. "Oh?" Kirin said and lifted the rock up with one hand, "It doesn't really weight that much…there is a secret to it, and you will be learning it, if you understand how this thing works, then you will be strong enough to beat most people with your hands tied behind your back." Kirin said dropping the rock making a dust cloud and a huge crater where it had fallen. "And for you Naruto, well… I haven't really finished that thing of yours so…you'll just be practicing with your sword." Kirin said slightly sounding sorry.

"Okay, sure. But tell me when you're finished with Zero okay?" Naruto said and took out his Einherjer and began practicing.

………………………….

"Sir!" A man shouted as he entered a room through the door, he stopped and bended over to pant slightly from running as it seemed.

"Yes, what?" a annoyed voice asked, the voice belonged to a fat man sitting in a chair, he had several tubes going to his nose and he was currently eating some stake. "We Have found the relic!" the man shouted finally catching his breath, The fat man grew a grin as he threw away his stake, "Where is it? Where is my S-class O-Part?!" The man shouted with a crazed grin on his face. "Prepare a convoy for the great lord!" A man next to the fat man shouted, this man was wearing a white lab coat and sunglasses. A few men came and lifted the fat mans chair up and began carrying him, the messenger led them to a underground digging site where a large bean formed thing, colored black with yellow dots on it. "There it is…there is my way to becoming a GOD!!! Mekisis!!" The fat man shouted standing up from his chair.

……………………………………………….

Naruto and Ball were sitting next to a table currently eating pickled vegetables with grim faces, along with a giddy Kirin who was stuffing his face in the pickled food, "Ne… Kirin, don't you have anything else to eat?" Naruto said watching at his plate, filled wit green things. "Why? Don't you like my food?" Kirin asked with a scary smile promising pain if he gave a wrong answer. "Well… I-I need to taste something else to be able to truly comprehend the awesomeness of pickled vegetables." Naruto said hoping, praying, begging to any god that this would work. "…Well…I do have some instant ramen in the cupboard over there…" Kirin said, before he could even blink both boys had disappeared along with the cupboard being raided from any ramen, followed by sounds of water getting ready to be boiled. "Er…" Kirin sweatdropped and shrugged before getting back to his beloved vegetables. Meanwhile the two boys were in the kitchen staring at the boiler waiting for it to be ready, holding onto two cups with hard noodles inside, two and a half minutes later the two boys poured the warm water onto the noodles and began stirring them up, a few moments later both began eating, and for the first time in a long time both shouted a "ITADAKIMASU!!" As they dug in the food. "Harrumph….there's nothing wrong with my pickles…" Kirin said while taking another bite followed by a 'mmm Sooo good…' and a pair of 'OH GOD YES!!!' from the kitchen, needless to say, Jajamaru sweatdropped.

…………I lie to the government…&……………..a lot………

After enjoying their dinners they all went to bed, though the two spiky haired ones left as soon as they thought the other two had fallen asleep, Kirin climbed up to his laboratory/Toy storage area while Naruto left to go outside the huge globe thing they had been inside for a few days already, as he opened the door he was greeted by the bitter air along with thick mist. "Hehe…already forgot how much mist there is here…" Naruto said with a chuckle as he took a deep breath of the bitter air. Naruto looked up trying to se if the stars were out, only to see the thick fog.

"Right…forgot about that." Naruto said shrugging as he walked back inside the globe thing closing the door with a soft thud. Unbeknownst to Naruto to pairs of eyes were watching him, as soon as Naruto closed the door they disappeared, a pair of blurs could be seen going towards the city.

………………………..And cops hate me cuz I keep emptying their damn car tires….

Days passed with the two boys practicing either in the dome room or with simply trying to remain alive through different courses Kirin set up for them, and some times Ball tried using the Cool Ball as he had named it, during these times Naruto trained alone with Einherjer. Until one day a loud boom was heard and a large dust cloud appeared, both Naruto and Kirin hurried to the scene only to find a laughing Ball playing around with the Cool Ball as if it weighted nothing, making it fly away and return to his hand while levitating and changing it's direction in mid-flight. "It's seems you have mastered the rock, haven't you?" Kirin said with a chuckle, Ball stopped laughing and wiped away some tears from his eyes, nodding a few seconds later. "Hey Naruto…check this out!" Ball shouted standing up and throwing the Cool Ball towards a wall, as it left his hands it picked up on speed, and in a matter of microseconds had gotten a speed that even to Naruto appeared as a blur. Kirin shout was heard right before the ball hit the wall, "Hey wait, not insid-BOOM" another cloud of dust rose as for the second time that day a loud boom was heard, Ball smirked as he reached his hand out towards the dustcloud, a blur came out and stopped in his hand, "See? I can make it even come back!" Ball said and began laughing jovially again. "Hehe…okay, chill." Naruto said taking a step back as Ball's laugh took a turn to crazy. "Hehehaahaaa…sure…" Ball said calming down, Kirin looked at before he seemed to perk up, "Come in." He said looking at the door at the other side of the dome. The door opened slowly as a trio came in, all wearing long jackets and pointy hats. "Hello there, we have come here to greet you from the great Wise Yuri, he tells you: "DIE!!!" The trio shouted pulling out some sort of weapons, Kirin jumped pulling Naruto and Ball with him to cover making a rain of small blurring objects barely miss them, the objects however turned in mid-air and began flying towards Kirin, Ball and Naruto again. "Our O-parts, known as Hornets shoot out metal bullets, that will find you no matter what!" one of the trio shouted with a crazy grin.

Kirin clenched his teeth and blurred away, while Naruto used Kawarimi on himself and Ball. "Oy Ball, you take the one to the left and I'll take the middle guy." Naruto said and Ball nodded, they were about to jump out and attack, only to see Kirin stand behind the trio, who all stood frozen before collapsing as blood flew from hundreds of wounds on each, Kirin wiped his sword and re-sheathed it. "What rude people, come bargaining into my home and try to kill me and my guests…" Kirin said as if this was a random every day issue. "Well anyhow, that's was rather refreshing don't you think?" Kirin said with a smile, making Ball and Naruto shudder and nod, never say against him, _never_. "Well, now let's get something to eat, shall w-" Kirin did not finish as a huge beam of light hit through the ceiling, hitting his house, destroying it completely. "My…my…MY PICKLED VEGETABLES!!!!" Kirin shouted as he fell to his knees and began hitting the ground, after a few seconds of hitting the dirt, Kirin rose up. "They WILL pay." Kirin said with his voice laced with enough killing intent to make Naruto shiver, Ball for one was on his knees. "Follow me!" Kirin shouted and began running, Naruto nodded and Ball followed after a moment of hesitation.

The trio ran up several floor, going higher and higher than ever before in the large house of Kirin, finally after reaching the highest floor they stopped running, none winded to the slightest. In the room was a large metal ball formed capsule on a track that lead to an opening leading towards where the city was. "Get in." Kirin said jumping inside the large metal capsule, the two followed after slightly hesitating. Inside the capsule was several seats with straps on, Kirin sat down on one and began strapping himself tight, the boys did the same seeing his example, Kirin checked that they were all tightly secured before adapting a grin. A mechanical click was heard, followed by some more clicks, Ball and Naruto swallowed as they realized something: Kirin was not just grinning, for this grin held something more. "3…2…1!" Kirin began counting down, and at one a boom was audible, the trio noticed not the sound however as they shoot out in the metal capsule that had just been hit by a huge metal bat sending the capsule flying like a baseball, with the trio inside, Ball shouting in fear, Naruto screaming curse words and Kirin gleefully shouting.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Meanwhile in the city chaos was present, a huge black being, shaped like a bean with feat on along with spikes coming out form random places, was running rampant: stepping on buildings and people alike along with shooting out thick beams of light, which burned anything that came into contact with it. People were running around, screaming for their lives, trying to find a place safe form the monster currently destroying their home. If one could have gotten close enough they could have heard the laughter of the former leader of the same city he was currently rampaging in. He and was on top of the beast, inside a bubble with two other people, both of the other two were wearing big coats, one coat was a white while the other was black with red clouds on it.

"Hahaha!! MEKISIS!!! I AM A GOD!!" The fat man shouted, currently sitting on a chair, from where he was controlling the large monstrous O-part, Mekisis. "How long till we can stop this charade?" The one in a black cloak whispered to the man in the white coat, "Not long, be patient Wise Yuri, your time will come." The man in the white coat answered back. Yuri hmphed and turned around to look at the laughing blob of insanity, "You better be right Brown, or I might just go carnival on you…" Yuri whispered back.

Just as Yuri finished a scream was heard, both Yuri and Brown turned to the source of the scream to see the fat man being _eaten_ by Mekisis, well not exactly eat more like melt or drown him. "AH! Help me!!" Were the mans last desperate shouts before he was dead. Yuri smirked and walked to the seat the fat man had sat in moments before, "Finally, Mekisis needed four damn spirit drive's and one damn live sacrifice, pretty troublesome…but it was worth it…Now, Mekisis, you follow my every order." Yuri said with a smirk as Mekisis continued moving after the momentary pause it had just had. However before he could do anything more a metallic glimpse came from the left, followed by Mekisis falling over as something hit it's stomach, hard and fast. The bullet that had hit Mekisis fell down with a metallic clang as Mekisis tried to regain it's balance once again.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

The metallic ball that had just hit Mekisis dead on opened up, with three very dizzy fighters coming out.

"Damn you and your inventions!" Naruto said cursing at Kirin as he tried not to hurl, Ball failed to fight it and hurled, causing Kirin to hurl, and finally making Naruto go over the edge and hurl. After finally getting a grip over themselves our trio looked up to see the now back up Mekisis loading it's laser at them, "Uh…RUN!" Naruto had time to say right before the laser shot, luckily all three dodged the blast. "Whoa, tha heck is that?" Ball said standing up shakily. "I…think that's an oversized mutant bean…." Naruto said as he drew out his sword scroll and drew out hastily Einherjer. Kirin stood up and looked up to the large recovering beast calmly, "No…that is an O-Part." Both boys flinched and looked towards Kirin with bulged eyes, "Your not serious…are you? That thing is huge!" Ball said pointing at the Mekisis.

A grin appeared on Kirin's face, "You know…we haven't had a chance to experiment that ball of yours yet Ball… and Naruto you've been itching about getting some real live action for your sword." Kirin said as he drew his sheathed sword from his jacket. "…You know I doubt we could really do anything to an O-part of that size…" Naruto said eyeing Kirin."Huh? Are you saying that size doers matter? Well it doesn't, it's how you USE it!" Kirin shouted back in lecture mode. "Right…" Naruto said turning back towards the beast. Ball was about to say something but was cut as a massive foot crashed before them, all three jumped back and prepared an attack of their own; Ball was first to start as he had the advantage of having a ranged weapon, being his Cool ball. The bowling ball gone cannon ball neared the foot only to bounce of as a barrier appeared between the ball and the foot. "Huh!" Ball shouted as he made his O-part return to his hand,

"Barrier, figures. Being S-class an' all…" Kirin stated off handedly as he scratched his head. "Barrier or not, I'm gonna smash this thing!!" Naruto shouted as he jumped towards Mekisis, sword drawn and ready. Sword and barrier met in a rain of sparks, for a few seconds neither budged, before a blast shot Naruto away. Naruto landed on his back doing a somersault backwards before stopping against the remains of a wall. "Naruto!" Ball shouted as he saw Naruto hit the wall, Kirin looked concerned but kept his mouth shut. "Ball, take the left side, I'll try to take it by surprise from the right side." Kirin said as he slowly drew his sword in a perfect arc.

"Huh? Right." Ball nodded and began running as he prepared to shot another time. Kirin took off in a slow jog while picking up the pace slowly. Ball stopped abruptly and held his O-part before him making it shot off in a loud fashion, as the ball once again bounced off the barrier Kirin appeared and slashed just as the barrier faded away from sight, a deep gash in the thick leg. Kirin blurred away before the other foot hit him in retaliation, Kirin landed next to Ball just as his ball returned to him. "Whoa, what did you do?" Ball asked gaping at the bleeding gash. "…It seems like after being once used the barrier needs to cool down, meaning if we hit it once activating the barrier and then attack again just as it turns of we'll be able to damage that thing." Kirin said after a moment of thought. Ball nodded and readied for another assault, "So, one of us weakens the barrier and the other damages…so who'll be the first one?" Ball asked, Kirin's forehead scrunched as he analyzed their possibilities.

"You have one slow and powerful blow that needs time to be used again, while I'm fast and can do several quick blows in succession. So you keep moving and not get killed while using your ball to activate that barrier, once I see a chance to do some damage I'll move in and do some blows. Hopefully we'll be able to enough damage to make him go down." Kirin said as he grinned. "Haven't had a fight like this in years, to bad this is your first fight…well at least it'll make you tough if you survive." Kirin said making Ball sigh.

"Yeah, that's IF I survive." Ball said before taking a deep breath. "Let's go!" Ball shouted running off, with the smirking Kirin right behind him.

……………………………………………………………..

"**RAHH! This is so ANNOYING! I can't do anything because of this damn seal! Damn it! I REFUSE to die!**" Kyuubi roared as he tried to fight off the chain's holding him down, each link of the chain's held a paper seal on top of it, all empowering each other and working like a whole system. "_I can't lose….I won't lose…" _a faint whisper was heard making Kyuubi freeze, "**…Raah! Take my power you weakling! Survive! Crush! Maim! Be feared! Live!**" Kyuubi roared as he tried to will his power to move. "_Power…I can feel it…"_ the voice whispered again as a slim thread of Kyuubi's chakra began moving out of the cage holding Kyuubi.

………………………………………………….

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes, only to see Ball fly in an arc right next to him. "Ball!" Kirin's voice roared in the mist, Naruto whipped his head just to see one of the limbs of Mekisis hit Kirin in the back, making him fly off into the mist. " Kirin! Ball!" Naruto shouted trying to shake awake the unconscious Ball lying next to him... A laugh was heard in the mist, coming from Mekisis.

"Looks like your all alone now…" Yuri's voice mechanically enhanced voice shouted from the mist. "You bastard…" Naruto shouted as he stood up clenching his fist. "_I can't lose…I won't lose…"_ Naruto thought as he looked up, his eyes getting adjusted to the mist, before him was the large O-part Mekisis. "_Power…I can feel it…"_ Naruto thought as he felt something move inside him, something small, he tried to draw it. It felt forced, painful even, but he could feel the difference, it hurt less now, his chakra reserves began filling and he felt overall more energized than in a long time. But it wasn't enough, he needed more, more, much more. Naruto slowly brought his hand before him in the ram seal as he began drawing more and more on the strange power, at first it felt like there was barely any, it moved onto a felling of anticipation, as if there was something massive waiting for him. Unknown to Naruto the seals on his stomach appeared, with the newest seal; the Five part seal placed by Homura glowing red hot.

Slowly the first of the five commas began to pulse and twist, before disappearing in, the second and third quickly followed the first one disappearing. Naruto felt more and more power rush through him, empowering, bracing him. The fourth comma cracked and disappeared,

**"Yes…Yes…Need me! Rely on me! Take this power and crush all who dare oppose us!**" whispered faintly something in the back of Naruto's head, who ignored it as he began drawing more and more, it hurt. Burned and stung all over as the power began flowing through him. But there was still something holding it all back, "IT'S EVERYTHING OR NOTHING NOW!" Naruto roared as the final comma bursted apart as a red chakra exploded around Naruto, literally tearing the earth under him apart in a violent vortex of red flames. Finally the Chakra began settling around Naruto taking the form of a one tailed fox. Naruto's eyes had turned red and gained slits, his teeth sharp and longer, fingernails replaced by sharp claws.

"RAAHRG!!!" Naruto roared as he burst toward Mekisis on all four, one leg moved to crush Naruto only to be intercepted by a long red hand, leading to Naruto. Naruto casually ripped the arm of and threw it away as he jumped up and punched Mekisis in the stomach. Chakra and spirit energy collided and battled for a fleeting moment before the barrier shattered and Naruto's fist buried deep into Mekisis, making the beast howl in pain as he threw the entire O-part away. Naruto landed as Mekisis crashed down, a low growl slipped out of Naruto's mouth as the red chakra receded.

……………………………………………………………………..

If you can find the Plotholes I'll give you a one thousand ramen points!


End file.
